Estrellas Fugaces
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Sirius y Regulus Black no están acabados. Antes que los dementores los encuentren, antes que algún mago logre ponerles las manos encima, ellos van a hacer justicia. Porque sus vidas han tomado cierto rumbo antes de la noche de Halloween de 1981 y están dispuestos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. [WI?]
1. Introducción

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Introducción.**

_1 de noviembre de 1981._

Las lechuzas surcaban los cielos de todo Reino Unido desde la salida del sol. La gente común y corriente encontraban el fenómeno por demás extraño; la mayoría de las personas, en toda su vida, jamás habían visto a una lechuza viva y menos tan de cerca. Se consultaron a expertos en la materia pero ninguno de ellos supo explicar semejante evento, por más que lo intentaron.

Por otra parte, cierta sección de la población miraba al cielo con expectación, queriendo que aquellos pájaros llevaran buenas noticias, tras poco más de una década de destrucción, muerte e intimidación. Poco a poco, el pronóstico se cumplió, dándose a conocer una noticia que era a la vez de esperanza y llanto, por lo cual por todo el país comenzaron a salir personas ataviadas de manera curiosa, pero inequívocamente alegres.

En cierto rincón del mundo, desde hacía unas horas, dos personas se aislaron en el interior de un diminuto apartamento ubicado en Elephant and Castle.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Quien tenía la suficiente presencia de ánimo para hablar, un hombre joven de aristocráticas facciones, intentaba por todos los medios no dar rienda suelta a su desesperación. De todos modos no habría podido, pues recientemente un "percance" lo había dejado muy debilitado físicamente.

La otra persona presente se le parecía mucho. También era un hombre joven, pero más alto, con complexión más fuerte y al mismo tiempo, más silencioso y acabado, al menos en ese momento.

—Sirius, tenemos que movernos —expuso el otro con sumo cuidado, sentándose en el sofá de la sencilla sala, justo a un lado de aquel a quien se dirigía—. Van a buscarte. Y se supone que yo soy un mortífago muerto, si me encuentran también querrán apresarme.

El otro no contestó. Tenía la cabeza baja, con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos, sin reaccionar en lo más mínimo a lo que estaban diciéndole.

—Vamos a buscar a Pettigrew por todos los rincones —ofreció el que hablaba con toda la convicción de la que fue capaz—, ¿qué tan lejos pudo ser? Vamos a buscarlo, lo presentamos al Ministerio y declaras la verdad: que tú no eras el Guardián Secreto, que cambiaron en el último minuto para despistar a todo el mundo, incluso al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Estás escuchándome?

Acto seguido, el moreno hablante tomó al silencioso de los hombros para girarlo hacia sí. Lo zarandeó suavemente, queriendo que reaccionara y al mismo tiempo, atendiendo su dolor.

—Sirius, siempre dijiste que ser inteligente debía servirme de algo —indicó—. Pues bien, mientras esté contigo nunca te faltará una idea para no meterte en líos. Y tú, con ese enorme disfraz peludo que tuviste el buen tino de no registrar, la tienes más fácil. Por favor…

Lo último salió en un susurro. La fatalidad de lo acontecido empezaba a afectar a aquel que todavía conservaba algo de sentido común. No podía evitar sufrir por el otro, quien a pesar de sus errores (y hubo uno en particular terriblemente grave), siguió preocupándose por él, confiando en su palabra cuando finalmente acudió a pedirle ayuda…

—Reg… —susurró Sirius con voz baja, rota, sin alzar la cara—. Fue mi culpa…

—¡No! ¡No lo fue! ¡No tenías modo de saber que las cosas saldrían así! ¿Vas a escucharme por una vez? Haremos lo que ya dije, no tengo la menor intención de que los dementores nos atrapen. Nos las arreglaremos. Siempre hemos podido arreglárnoslas.

El otro finalmente levantó el rostro, dejando ver su cara pálida, sus terribles ojeras, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas empapadas.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, por ti —aseguró el llamado Reg, desvaneciendo su impaciencia por un aplastante sentimiento de empatía y tristeza—, pero no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí, donde tarde o temprano podrían encontrarnos. Será difícil, lo odiaremos ambos, pero seguiremos libres. Solo así podremos atrapar a ese traidor y demostrar tu inocencia.

Sirius, asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más.

Todo lo bueno que tenía parecía haber muerto con James y Lily Potter.

–&amp;–

_Aguascalientes, Ags. México. A 2 de febrero de 2015. 9:20 P. M._

_Bienvenidos sean a lo que sí, es para un reto y sí, resultará un fic bastante interesante._

_Como han podido leer, no es más que una pequeña muestra de lo que pretendo hacer, que como dice la advertencia, es un WI? que modificará sustancialmente los acontecimientos de la saga original desde poco después de la muerte de los Potter. La idea originalmente surgió en un One para otro reto, titulado "Cruce de caminos" (de hecho, algunas líneas las cité de esa historia, ya fueran idénticas o modificadas), y lo que intentaré en este long fic será darle continuidad (con obvios cambios, claro). Solo espero que, conforme avance, no meta la pata haciendo algo demasiado rebuscado para ser creíble._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	2. I - Antes que nada

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Uno: Antes que nada.**

_Diciembre de 1981._

En el mundo mágico, se esparció como reguero de pólvora la caída de El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, así como sus consecuencias.

Por semanas, magos y brujas de todo Reino Unido no dejaban de agradecer que aquel terrible brujo dejara de atormentarlos, por lo que tardaron un poco en caer en la cuenta de algunos hechos perturbadores que fueron revelados a unos cuantos, conforme se empezó a investigar más sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de los Potter. Solo algunos de esos datos fueron filtrados a la prensa, pero con eso bastaba para causar cierto pánico.

—Parece que nadie sabe qué pasó realmente.

En Edimburgo, donde la normalidad se desbordaba y las decoraciones navideñas destellaban, dos hombres jóvenes de cabello negro y rasgos similares observaban con cuidado a su alrededor, mientras caminaban por una de las aceras a paso lento. Solo ellos podían ver que algunas personas paseaban con aire tenso, apenas mirando a los demás, como esperando un ataque.

—No es novedad. Rara vez se dice la verdad de esas cosas.

—¿Por qué crees que no digan todo? ¿Qué más podría haber pasado?

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos morenos, cada uno mirando a un lado de la plaza antes que el de mayor estatura hiciera una mueca.

—¿No deberíamos discutir qué haremos ahora? —inquirió, un tanto aburrido.

—Vuelves a ser el de antes… Más o menos —comentó el otro, evitando por todos los medios el sonreír—. Ya te dije que tengo un plan. Aunque primero necesitamos saber cómo están las cosas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que conseguiremos información?

—Vamos con un amigo.

El otro detuvo sus pasos tan de golpe, que casi chocó con un despistado transeúnte, pero al final supo esquivarlo y, estando de vuelta junto a su acompañante, espetó por lo bajo.

—¿Ese es tu gran plan, Reg? ¿Ir con alguien que podría entregarnos a los aurores?

—Sirius, haz dicho que confiarías en mí, así que deja de molestar.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato, hasta llegar a donde la ciudad de difuminaba, dando comienzo lentamente a los campos que aún se conservaban en las afueras. Debieron andar bastante, dejando atrás el barullo urbano, antes de toparse con otra persona.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para haberme citado aquí, Black.

El saludo, hecho de manera severa, hizo que Sirius se pusiera en guardia. Al ir avanzando más, descubrió a un muchacho delgado y alto, con abundante cabello rubio y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Vestía con un pantalón oscuro, una camisa azul claro y un suéter verde botella que, por alguna razón, a Sirius le dio la impresión de ser una prenda cómoda y gastada.

—La tengo —confirmó Reg, asintiendo con una cabezada—. ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

—Por supuesto. No personalmente, claro, pero supongo que no lo sabías, ¿o sí?

—Lo imaginaba. ¿Lo conseguiste, Hitchens?

El rubio, que durante toda la conversación había mantenido una postura muy erguida y tensa, se relajó un poco, suspiró e inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se cerraron por un momento con cierto aire cansado, antes de hacer una mueca.

—Sí, es una suerte que en casa ya lo hayan leído o tendría a varios detrás de mí —de un bolsillo interior del abrigo gris oscuro que llevaba puesto, Hitchens sacó un ejemplar de _El Profeta_—. Ah, sí, y Sagitta ha preguntado por ti, Black, ¿quieres que…?

—Yo ya no existo —respondió Regulus Black en tono cortante, tomando el periódico.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, no muy contento. Sirius se preguntó de qué estarían hablando antes de mirar _El Profeta_ junto a su hermano. La primera plana no era nada alentadora, con un recuento de aquellos problemas que intentaban solucionarse tras la caída de Voldemort… y una gran fotografía de Sirius en un extremo, con un letrero de _Se Busca_.

—_Sirius Black aún está prófugo. Se le acusa de traición y asesinato_ —leyó en un murmullo Regulus.

—¿Asesinato? ¡Pero si no maté a nadie!

—Lo han estado publicando desde el mes pasado —indicó Hitchens, cruzado de brazos —La versión oficial es que te topaste con un mago, Peter Pettigrew, tuvieron un duelo, hechizos perdidos mataron a doce muggles y lo asesinaste antes de que Operaciones Mágicas Especiales te arrestara, aunque después lograste escapar. De Pettigrew solo quedó un dedo y se lo entregaron a su madre junto con una Orden de Merlín.

Hitchens, en cuanto vio ensombrecerse la expresión del mayor de los Black, supo que había mentiras y sufrimiento tras esa historia.

Al principio, cuando recibió la breve nota donde se le pedía una reunión y una edición reciente del diario mágico, Hitchens no supo qué pensar. ¿Por qué acudir a él? Cierto era que, durante sus años en el colegio, ambos se llevaban medianamente bien, pero el joven Black no era de esos que contaban con un grupo de amigos constantes. De hecho, si no recordaba mal, Regulus andaba casi siempre a solas, y así parecía sentirse a gusto, aunque de vez en cuando charlaba con él, sobre todo de clases, y con los del equipo de quidditch, debido a su puesto de buscador. En todo caso, Black podía haber llamado a cualquiera de esos chicos, si…

Como si le dieran una bofetada, Hitchens comprendió que su pensamiento era erróneo. Si quería algún tipo de ayuda en la situación actual, Regulus no acudiría con alguno de los estirados magos _sangre limpia_ con los que siempre se vio obligado a relacionarse. Era evidente que, aparte de tener algo parecido a una amistad, lo llamó a él porque nadie sospecharía que un mago con una familia como la suya iba a auxiliarlo, no de buena gana.

—Black —llamó, obteniendo en respuesta que dos pares de ojos muy similares se fijaran en él—, no quiero sonar insensible o engreído, pero quiero saber qué pasó exactamente. No me cabe en la cabeza que uno de los dos… O los dos, para más señas… Bueno, no creo mucho en lo que dicen por todas partes. Pero necesito su versión de los hechos.

—Que yo supiera, tú no ibas a ser auror, Hitchens —comentó Regulus.

—No, eso se lo dejo a algunos de mis primos. Pero mi padre está en el Wizengamot, digamos que eso me ha enseñado a respetar la ley.

Regulus inclinó levemente la cabeza, en actitud reflexiva, antes de mirar a Sirius.

—Decidí confiar en ti con esto, Reg —fue la respuesta del mayor de los Black.

—¿Seguro que quieres saber la historia, Hitchens?

—Seguro. Presiento que no será agradable, pero haré lo posible por creer en ella.

Entonces Regulus dobló el periódico, asintió, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

[…]

Agosto de 1979.

_El Departamento de Misterios era, valga la redundancia, misterioso. Lo que allí se hacía no resultaría comprensible para los magos ajenos al sitio, ni siquiera explicándolo en los términos más simples. Eso era parte del motivo para que Regulus Black se hubiera interesado en trabajar allí._

_Estaba bastante aislado en la novena planta, sin más relación humana que sus camaradas._

_En su situación, Regulus agradecía semejante panorama. El año anterior había cedido a las veladas presiones de su padre, a las fuertes insinuaciones de su madre y a la mala influencia de su prima para entrar al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, aunque de momento no lo habían requerido para alguna "cacería", como llamaba Bella a ciertas correrías nocturnas. Sentía que aquel era su deber, representando a la familia Black en la noble tarea de poner a los mestizos y a los _sangre sucia_ en donde les correspondía, pero…_

—_Permiso, Black._

_El joven alzó la vista del pergamino que leía y contuvo el impulso de arrugar el ceño. Las oficinas de los Inefables eran diminutas, más si sus dueños eran propensos a la acumulación de material de investigación, como era el caso de Regulus, así que las visitas eran poco bienvenidas. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que no a Augustus Rookwood, uno de sus superiores… y según decía Bella, un informante de su bando._

—_Buenas tardes _—_saludó Rookwood, intentando sonar amistoso—. ¿Cómo va tu última asignación?_

—_Aparentemente bien._

_No tenía prohibido discutir su trabajo con un camarada, pero a Regulus no acababa de agradarle Rookwood. Además, a nadie extrañaba su reserva, era común en ese lugar._

—_Me alegro. Bueno, el motivo de mi visita es otro —Rookwood depositó en el atiborrado escritorio un rollo de pergamino—. Una invitación privada._

—_Entendido._

_Cuando Rookwood se fue, Regulus desenrolló el pergamino y leyó con atención. Nada del otro mundo, una reunión convocada por el Señor Tenebroso para esa noche. Lo extraño era que usara un método como aquel para convocar a sus mortífagos y no el habitual._

_Sin pensar más en ello, el joven Black quemó el pergamino con la llama de la vela más cercana y siguió con su lectura, hasta que consultó su reloj y vio que ya era hora de almorzar._

_Normalmente habría ido a casa, la comida de Kreacher era de lo mejor que conocía, pero en aquella ocasión pensaba arriesgarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo con algo que, entre otras cosas, serviría para cubrirle las espaldas ante las miradas de los demás._

–_&amp;–_

_Por la noche, Regulus Black debió mostrar de nuevo su falsa impasibilidad para acudir a la reunión convocada por el Señor Tenebroso, que sería en la casa de un tal Dolohov. Las instrucciones para llegar eran claras y sencillas, así que no tuvo dificultad en arribar a tiempo, en parte porque al Señor Tenebroso no le gustaban los retrasos, pero más que nada por educación._

_Después de su compromiso de esa tarde, Regulus había estado meditando muchísimo en lo que haría a continuación. En realidad, desde hacía tiempo se informaba todavía más de los movimientos de Voldemort y los mortífagos, aunque por un motivo completamente diferente al inicial. Antes de llevar en el brazo la Marca Tenebrosa, de verdad creía que ese mago podría cambiar el mundo, hacer a la comunidad mágica más pura y sólida, pero poco a poco caía en la cuenta de que los métodos empleados para conseguir dicho cambio eran, como mínimo, "cuestionables". Si un día le hubieran dicho a Regulus que la desaparición y muerte de muggles, hijos de muggles y mestizos, así como la tortura y la intimidación, eran hechos reprobables, quizá se habría reído._

_Pero Regulus no era como otros mortífagos. Aunque nadie lo supiera, tenía una vena idealista que, en aquellos días, le hacía ver con demasiada frecuencia que tal vez se había equivocado de camino._

_Llegó ante la casa de Dolohov, donde se topó con otra figura envuelta en una capa negra que lo saludó alzando el brazo izquierdo. Era un gesto simple, que en la calle les servía a los mortífagos para reconocerse y no intentar matarse cuando no podían verse las caras o los antebrazos. Regulus correspondió al saludo, dejando que fuera el otro quien llamara a la puerta, golpeando con fuerza una aldaba de hierro forjado._

—_Buenas noches —saludó el otro, con voz baja y grave._

—_Buenas noches —correspondió Regulus, bajando también la voz._

—_¿Se te ha dicho algo sobre el motivo de la reunión?_

—_No._

—_Eso pensé. A mí tampoco._

_Después de eso, no hablaron más. La puerta se había abierto lentamente, dándoles el pase, y pasaron a un diminuto vestíbulo antes de andar por un largo y oscuro pasillo, con las paredes empapeladas en un color que, a la luz de las escasas velas, parecía gris, cual deslucida fotografía. Era un sitio lúgubre, a Regulus le recordó la propia casa, muy a su pesar._

_Al final del pasillo había una puerta de madera cerrada, pero por la rendija inferior salía algo de luz. El que iba delante llamó un par de veces, sin pensárselo._

—_Adelante._

_La voz que dio el pase era fría, aguda, pero definitivamente no de mujer. Eso a Regulus le quedó muy claro. Cuando entró a la estancia detrás de su momentáneo compañero, se encontró con el panorama completo de la reunión y evitó por todos los medios no mostrar su confusión._

_Aquel no era un grupo grande. La habitación, que por lo visto era un comedor familiar, era ocupada en su mayor parte por una larga mesa de madera pulida, varias sillas y claro, los allí congregados. Había alrededor de una docena de personas, eso sin contar a quien estaba en la cabecera, bien alejado de la puerta pero con la mejor perspectiva para darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía allí._

_El Señor Tenebroso. En persona. A menos de diez metros de distancia._

_Ese era un momento que Regulus dudaba que fuera a olvidar en su vida._

—_Bienvenidos —saludó el Señor Tenebroso con su helada voz, sin muestra alguna de estar feliz o molesto; enseguida, hizo un ademán abarcando su rostro—. Por favor…_

_Comprendiendo enseguida lo que se le pedía, Regulus se bajó la capucha de la capa, casi al mismo tiempo que el hombre con quien entró. Apenas se sorprendió por no haber reconocido antes a Lucius Malfoy, quien después de descubrirse, se irguió cuanto pudo, aparentando la altanería de siempre._

_A Regulus le daban ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo veía, pero por respeto a Cissy, se contenía._

—_Siéntense —lord Voldemort señaló por turnos dos sillas vacías—. Lucius, allí. Regulus, allí._

_Ambos, asintiendo en silencio, ocuparon los sitios designados. Cuando se extinguió el poco ruido que las sillas hicieron al arrastrarse, el Señor Tenebroso tomó la palabra._

—_Los he convocado porque ustedes pueden ayudarme con algo muy simple._

_Casi todos los allí reunidos, como podían, ocultaban el entusiasmo que sentían de ser útiles a su líder. Regulus, por el contrario, no tuvo ninguna dificultad en mostrarse totalmente indiferente. Si el Señor Tenebroso quería algo, seguramente alguno de los demás se lo ofrecería sin demora._

—_Sé de buena fuente que todos ustedes cuentan con elfos domésticos…_

_Por primera vez desde que llegó, el joven Black prestó plena atención._

—… _Necesito los servicios de uno. Alguno puede facilitarme una de esas criaturas, me imagino._

_Casi a la vez, la mayor parte de los presentes perdieron un poco de su autodominio. Estaban ansiosos por ofrecerle al Señor Tenebroso lo que deseaba. Regulus, por su parte, tenía sus dudas, ¿para qué tipo de "diligencia" pedía el portentoso Voldemort a un humilde elfo doméstico? ¿Por qué no un mago o uno de los tantos prisioneros que Bella y sus más allegados tenían para su "diversión" personal?_

_A Regulus le encantaba resolver acertijos, no por nada era aprendiz de Inefable._

—_Mi señor —llamó con voz neutra y sumisa, justo como debía ser—, si me lo permite, quiero ser aquel que le proporcione un elfo doméstico adecuado._

_Mientras los demás mortífagos veían a Regulus con algo cercano al odio, lord Voldemort esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche, aunque el gesto en sí resultaba estremecedor._

[…]

—¿Un elfo? —la pregunta de Hitchens, en tono incrédulo, cortó por un momento el extraño relato —¿Es en serio? ¿El más malvado brujo de todos los tiempos quería…?

—¿Vas a dejarme terminar? —quiso saber Regulus, hastiado.

—Sí, por supuesto, solo que… Me resulta difícil de imaginar, es todo.

—No eres el único —Regulus movió la cabeza afirmativamente, solo una vez, con pesadumbre—. Los rumores corrieron mucho después de eso, pero ni siquiera nuestra prima Bella, cuando se enteró, tuvo el atrevimiento de hacer preguntas. El Señor Tenebroso aceptó mi ofrecimiento, por lo que le envié al elfo de mayor confianza que tenía en casa…

—Sigo pensando que fue algo arriesgado, pero estuvo bien —comentó Sirius entonces.

—Tienes razón, fue arriesgado —concordó su hermano—. Kreacher… El elfo… Tiene una curiosa tendencia a pensar en voz alta cuando algo no le agrada del todo, pero afortunadamente tenía órdenes claras: ir con el Señor Tenebroso, obedecer lo que le mandara y luego volver a casa.

—No estoy seguro, pero algo en tu tono sugiere que fueron esas órdenes lo que le salvaron el cuello al pobre elfo.

Con una sonrisa triste, Regulus asintió a las palabras de Hitchens.

—Cuando Kreacher regresó y me contó lo sucedido… No puedes imaginarlo. Estaba teniendo mis dudas sobre sus propósitos y el modo de conseguirlos, pero aquello… En casa hay todo tipo de material de magia tenebrosa, me era familiar, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Solo sabía que no era algo que yo usaría, por más que hubiera creído alguna vez que debíamos dejar de escondernos y dominar a los muggles. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para comprender mi punto.

Hitchens asintió, porque era verdad. Quizá Regulus Black fuera educado como un orgulloso _sangre limpia_, pero había rasgos en él que revelaban que, de alguna forma, era mejor que eso.

—¿Exactamente qué…? —el rubio tragó en seco, dudoso—. ¿Qué fue lo que te contó el elfo?

Tras suspirar, Regulus inhaló profundo y prosiguió con su historia.

[…]

Octubre de 1979.

—_Amo Regulus, ¿qué sucede?_

_Kreacher había hecho un excelente trabajo, mucho mejor del que él mismo sabía, pero Regulus no iba a explicárselo. Ambos estaban en la cocina de la casa de los Black, después de que el pobre elfo volviera del lado del Señor Tenebroso durante la madrugada, chorreando agua y musitando incoherencias. El joven mago trató a su sirviente lo mejor que pudo, aunque debió valerse de órdenes para que Kreacher lo dejara darle algunas pociones y una manta mullida. No fue hasta que la criatura recuperó gran parte de su aplomo que Regulus le ordenó narrarle lo sucedido y Kreacher así lo hizo._

_Conforme oía, Regulus se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo muy serio. No solo porque el Señor Tenebroso, desde un principio, tuviera la intención de sacrificar al elfo, sino por el extraño ritual que había realizado. Aquello era más que una protección mágica para algo valioso: era monstruoso. Una atrocidad. Sin embargo, también revelaba lo importante que era para el Señor Tenebroso que el secreto fuera absoluto en torno a ese lugar y lo que guardaba. Si no, ¿por qué llevar a un ser "prescindible"?_

_Lo que no habían logrado las desapariciones, los asesinatos, las torturas y el chantaje a otros seres humanos, lo hizo aquel acto en contra de una criatura que muchos magos apenas valoraban_

_Se había encendido en Regulus Black la llama de la rebelión._

–_&amp;–_

—_¿Quién demonios puede ser a esta hora?_

_Elephant and Castle era un sitio por lo general muy tranquilo, aunque en torno al bar que le daba nombre, las noches se animaban bastante. Sirius Black sabía perfectamente que alguien de su familia se sometería a la _Cruciatus_ antes de acudir a visitarlo allí._

_Al menos, eso creía._

—_Si eres tú, _Cornamenta_, sabiendo que puedes aparecerte adentro… —empezó a amenazar, abriendo la puerta del departamento, pero se quedó mudo al ver de quién se trataba—. ¿Reg?_

_Hacía mucho que Sirius no veía a su hermano menor. Años, en realidad. En un arranque de nostalgia, le había enviado la dirección de aquel lugar cuando recién se mudó, pero jamás creyó que la usaría._

—_Buenas noches —saludó Regulus con aire sobrio, incluso frío—. Sé que es tarde, pero…_

—_Anda, pasa —dijo Sirius, haciéndose a un lado._

_Regulus no sabía lo que esperaba al entrar, siendo aquel un lugar muggle, pero ciertamente le sorprendió. El departamento era pequeño, tal vez no alcanzara ni la mitad de las dimensiones de Grimmauld Place, además que estaba increíblemente desordenado para ser el hogar de una sola persona. Sin embargo, se sentía algo agradable en la atmósfera, una sensación que le dijo al menor de los Black que, de alguna manera, el estar allí era lo correcto._

—_Disculpa el desastre, he tenido… He estado fuera por días —indicó Sirius, intentando sonreír para aligerar el ambiente—. Normalmente Magnolia viene y me ayuda, pero…_

—_¿Ferguson? —se interesó Regulus con cautela—. ¿Sigues con ella?_

—_Oh, sí, ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos tiempos, y mira que lo digo yo —con un pase de varita, Sirius quitó varias prendas de ropa del sofá, haciendo que se doblaran torpemente y aterrizaran en una esquina—. Siéntate, ¿gustas algo de té?_

—_¿Tú vas a preparar té? —esta vez Regulus no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._

—_No me sale muy bien, pero sí, prepararé el té._

—_De acuerdo. Acepto una taza._

_Sirius entonces se fue a una habitación continua (la cocina, supuso Regulus), de donde salió el sonido de algo puesto al fuego, del entrechocar de porcelana y unos cuantos más que no eran identificables. Al poco rato, el mayor de los Black usaba la varita para hacer levitar una charola hacia la mesita de centro, en la cual había una tetera y dos tazas a juego, un azucarero y un plato con lo que parecían galletas._

—_Los amigos son de lo mejor que tengo —comentó Sirius, sentándose también—. Algo de lo que me han enseñado Remus y Lily es a valerme por mí mismo. Eso me ha salvado de morir de inanición._

—_¿Ellos son…? —Regulus, tomando una de las tazas, se esforzó en recordar—. ¿Lupin y Evans?_

—_Ajá. Debiste verlos cuando me mudé, no creían que fuera a durar un mes entre muggles…_

—_Sinceramente, tampoco lo habría creído._

—_Lo sé. Reg, ¿a qué has venido?_

_Como siempre, Regulus admiró la capacidad de deducción de su hermano. Quizá por eso tenía tantas ganas de ser auror, aún con la probabilidad de quedar tan maltrecho como Moody._

_Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. Lo contó todo, desde que le impusieron la Marca Tenebrosa hasta lo que Kreacher había averiguado, sin pasar por alto las pocas pero horrendas "misiones" en las cuales el Señor Tenebroso lo había involucrado. No deseaba mostrar a su hermano mayor lo peor de sí mismo, pero de no hacerlo, ¿habría posibilidad de que comprendiera hasta qué punto necesitaba que le creyera?_

—… _En resumen, tengo un plan, pero necesito afinar detalles. Y en eso eres experto, Sirius._

_Concluyó de manera brusca porque no sabía qué más hacer. Regulus estaba arriesgando muchísimo al ir allí, con un mago del que todos sabían su repudio hacia las Artes Oscuras y sus amistades con mestizos e hijos de muggles. ¿De verdad esperaba ayuda del hermano que había dejado atrás a la familia sin pensárselo dos veces? Bueno, que le hubiera dado aquella dirección indicaba algo, ¿no?_

—_Reg, ¿en verdad fuiste tan estúpido como para unírtele?_

_Que eso fuera lo primero que Sirius hubiera dicho, no era buena señal._

—_Comprende, estaba…_

—_¡Nada! No esperaba que dejaras de pensar como nuestros padres, eso habría sido demasiado, ¡pero te creí con más cerebro! ¡Y a los dieciséis, para más señas! ¿Es que acaso te volviste loco?_

—_Sirius, eso…_

_Regulus no pudo continuar. Un puñetazo le había hecho callarse._

_Un minuto, ¿era su imaginación o el golpe dolió menos de lo que debería?_

—_Eso fue por ser tan idiota —espetó Sirius, puesto de pie y mirándolo con severidad._

—_Ya lo sé —por alguna razón, la actitud de su hermano hizo enfadar a Regulus, por lo que se levantó también, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué crees que…?_

_De nuevo tuvo que quedarse callado, pero por algo completamente diferente._

_Sirius le estaba dando un abrazo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se dedicaban ese gesto? Desde que eran niños, seguramente. Fue eso lo que le reveló a Regulus que, sin importar lo que había pasado, su hermano estaba dispuesto a creerle, a perdonarle… A que fueran familia otra vez._

_Le correspondió tras unos instantes de duda._

[…]

—¡Tenías que contar eso…! —masculló Sirius, en voz repentinamente alta.

Los otros dos lo miraron con claros indicios de molestia, lo que hizo preguntarse al mayor de los Black de dónde habría sacado su hermano a semejante tipo.

—Es importante —indicó Regulus, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque parecía encantado de poder avergonzar a Sirius—. De todas formas, lo que hablamos en ese momento no es un misterio. Le conté lo que sospechaba de ese extraño sitio junto con lo que ocultaba y que pensaba ir allí.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó Hitchens, de repente con aspecto asustado.

—Lo mismo dije yo —aseguró Sirius, sonriendo de lado, aunque el gesto le duró poco—. Era verdad que él podía ir, había ordenado a Kreacher ocultarse para que Voldemort… —hizo una mueca de enfado cuando Regulus se estremeció ligeramente ante el nombre, pero lo dejó pasar—. Bueno, para que no se supiera que seguía vivo. El problema sería evitar que acabara convirtiéndose en otro inferius de ese maldito lago, pero pensé que si Kreacher estaba con él, dándole las órdenes adecuadas, lo podía salvar. Y lo hizo.

—¿En serio? —en ese punto, Hitchens estaba verdaderamente impresionado.

—Sí, aunque de todas maneras acabé malparado —Regulus meneó la cabeza, recordando su amarga experiencia—. Casi me ahogo y ese lago estaba helado, un segundo más que Kreacher hubiera tardado en sacarme y seguramente me muero. Me llevó al departamento de Sirius (muy a disgusto, por cierto), y entre los dos me cuidaron hasta que sané, lo que llevó muchísimo más tiempo del que imaginaba. De hecho, sigo un poco mal, no voy a negarlo. Al parecer, la poción que el Señor Tenebroso usó para proteger su artefacto era más dañina para humanos que para elfos.

—Fue por esas fechas que ya no se supo de ti. Te dieron por muerto —recordó Hitchens.

—Sí, me enteré. Lo aproveché a mi favor, quedándome con Sirius e investigando todo lo posible sobre lo que habíamos recuperado de esa cueva. No sabía lo que era y me frustraba más no descubrir por qué ese tipo de magia me era familiar, ya que quería presentarme ante Dumbledore con toda la información, no solamente con datos sueltos…

—Había olvidado lo quisquilloso que eras con eso —Hitchens sonrió con aire bromista.

—Mientras Reg investigaba, la Orden del Fénix, la organización secreta de Dumbledore, seguía luchando por pararle los pies a Voldemort —intervino Sirius—. Los ataques del bastardo y sus mortífagos cada vez eran más crueles, y perdíamos gente sin que viéramos un gran cambio. Estaba pensando que lo que tenía Reg, incompleto o no, en ese momento era mejor que nada, pero entonces… Bueno, habíamos tenido algunas misiones fallidas que apuntaban peligrosamente a un espía. Dumbledore no lo comentó con casi nadie, pero había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. Y poco después, el viejo recibió un soplo de que buscaban a mis amigos, los Potter, y les pidió que se escondieran. Para eso nada mejor que el encantamiento _Fidelio_, ¿pero quién sería el Guardián Secreto? James pensó en mí enseguida, por supuesto, y Lily estuvo de acuerdo. Pero yo…

Sirius agachó la cabeza, antes de sacudirla de un lado a otro con frustración.

—Según lo que da a entender _El Profeta_, tú eras el Guardián Secreto —apuntó Hitchens.

—Lo iba a ser. Lo era, al menos para todo el mundo. Pero era demasiado obvio. Cualquiera con una pizca de cerebro se lo haría notar a Voldemort y me perseguiría. Yo jamás diría dónde estaban mis amigos, pero no podía asegurarme de que no me obligarían a confesar. Y hay tantas cosas con las que hubieran podido obligarme…

Esta vez, cuando calló, Sirius no recuperó la voz enseguida. Tardó largo rato y Regulus temió retomar la historia en ese punto porque, a fin de cuentas, no era su dolor. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, no fue necesario, ya que el mismo Sirius se dejó oír, con voz fúnebre y la vista gacha.

—Sugerí la treta, así que es mi culpa —aseguró—. Les dije a James y a Lily que al hacer el _Fidelio_ había que fingir. Debían dar a entender a todo el mundo que yo era el Guardián Secreto, pero en realidad sería otro de nuestros amigos. ¿Quién iba a esperar algo así? Dudaron mucho, pero acabaron aceptando. Solo faltaba decidir en qué amigo confiaríamos para esto.

—Sigo pensando que no es culpa tuya —indicó Regulus con desdén.

—No podemos ser responsables de las decisiones de los demás —indicó Hitchens con tino.

—¡Ese maldito de Pettigrew no habría podido traicionarnos si no hubiera sido por mí!

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. Sirius volvió a inclinar la cabeza, sin muestras de recuperarse en los próximos minutos. Hitchens, poco a poco comprendiendo el panorama completo de aquella historia, miró a Regulus, quien negó en silencio antes de soltar la bomba.

—Pettigrew no está muerto, Hitchens. Sirius lo persiguió en cuanto supo lo que había ocurrido. Todo lo que ha publicado _El Profeta_ se está basando en lo que oyeron los muggles. Pettigrew se encargó de gritar cuanta tontería se le ocurrió para inculpar a Sirius y luego fue él quien hizo estallar la calle matando a todos esos muggles. ¿Realmente alguien cree que mi hermano…?

—Lo están creyendo —respondió Hitchens, sin esperar a que la pregunta fuera concluida—. El caos continúa, aunque no parezca. Es muy complicado reorganizar al país después de tantos años viviendo en el terror, así que el Ministerio busca explicaciones para todo. Mi padre, de hecho, es uno de los pocos que duda de la veracidad de las declaraciones, asegura que algo no encaja.

—¿Tu padre está en el Wizengamot, dijiste? —Regulus frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Sí, y lo sabes desde hace años, Black, ¿a qué viene el interés?

—¿Estaría dispuesto a escuchar a Sirius si le llevamos pruebas?

—Por supuesto. Pero las pruebas deben ser definitivas. Supongo que lo comprenden.

—Era de esperarse. No te preocupes, eso pensamos hacer.

—Traeremos a Pettigrew ante la justicia aunque sea a rastras —afirmó Sirius.

El mayor de los Black sonaba fúnebre, cosa que Hitchens no le podía reprochar. Ahora, con lo que sabía, tenía menos motivos para creer lo que se decía por todas partes, pero sería difícil vivir con ello, más cuando el resto de la comunidad mágica se tragaría lo que el Ministerio dijera.

—Vamos a desaparecer por un tiempo —avisó Regulus, enderezándose de pronto—. El plan es simple: buscar a Pettigrew, entregarlo y hacer que confiese. Hay detalles que no podemos decirte, para no perjudicarte, pero tu información ha sido de ayuda. Gracias, Hitchens.

El nombrado asintió, sintiendo algo atravesado en la garganta.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar con Sagitta? —preguntó.

—Estará mucho mejor si me cree muerto, confía en mí.

—¡Confío, pero ella…!

Regulus negó con la cabeza, cerrando los puños con excesiva fuerza sin darse cuenta. Hitchens dejó de insistir, consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hitchens, ¿conoces a los Ferguson? —preguntó Sirius de pronto, dejando de lado su tristeza.

—Hemos oído de ellos, sí.

—Necesito enviar un mensaje a una de ellos, a Magnolia, ¿la conoces?

—Sí, claro. Pensé que haría falta, no pregunten por qué, así que traje tinta, pluma y pergamino.

Sacó todo de un bolsillo interior de la capa, lo que le hizo pensar a ambos hermanos que Hitchens le había hecho unos cuantos conjuros. Sirius pronto olvidó eso para recibir los objetos y buscar dónde poder escribir una carta decente. Regulus, por su parte, se le quedó mirando con aire abstraído, hasta que Hitchens carraspeó cerca de él.

—Podrías mandarle algo a Sagitta —sugirió el rubio.

—Ya te dije que…

—Eso será mejor que dejarla como está. Créeme.

Después de eso, Regulus no pudo seguirse negando. Cuando Sirius dejó de usar la pluma, él la tomó, ya con el mensaje pensado, y lo plasmó antes que el sentido común se lo impidiera.

A los pocos minutos, Hitchens se quedó solo en ese lugar, con cartas que debían ser entregadas y con el firme propósito de ayudar a hacer justicia, de la forma en que pudiera.

–&amp;–

_16 de febrero de 2015. 10:40 P. M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Les doy la más cordial bienvenida al primer capítulo, propiamente dicho, de este WI? que ojalá les guste. El número de palabras me hace dudar en dejarlo así, pero créanme, comparado con otras cosas que escribo últimamente, este capítulo es corto con ganas._

_Dudé bastante en lo que quería presentar aquí, pero terminé por explicar en dónde se originó exactamente esta variación al universo de JK. Para ello, tuve que releer con cuidado la narración de Kreacher sobre las acciones de Regulus, pensando en qué detalles podía tomar como verdad y cuáles, quizá, Regulus se los dijo al elfo con tal de que no sospechara sus ideas del momento (que apuntaban a no creer en Voldemort). Por cierto, el que Regulus entrara al Departamento de Misterios es un detalle que inventé para el One "Cruce de caminos" y que aquí no me pareció tan descabellado emplear; después de todo, nadie dijo jamás que los Black no tuvieran profesiones, ¿verdad? (Bell rueda los ojos, seguro eso a pocos les importa)._

_Por su parte, ha aparecido un Hitchens, con quien Regulus contacta para informarse de la situación en el mundo mágico. Este rubio ha dicho lo que los Black necesitaban saber, escuchó su historia e incluso les servirá de mensajero, todo porque él y Regulus tienen algo parecido a una amistad, aunque no parezca. Mis Hitchens seguirán apareciendo por allí, pero este en particular es al que habrá que seguirle la pista, ya que será el principal contacto de los Black con la comunidad mágica que están dejando atrás._

_De momento, me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	3. II - Arreglando ciertas cosas

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Dos: Arreglando ciertas cosas.**

_Julio de 1986._

El periódico llegó puntualmente a la mesa de la oscura cocina, a la hora del desayuno, dejando ante uno de los lugares por un elfo doméstico bajo y delgado, ataviado con una toalla blanca e inmaculada. La criatura echó un último vistazo a la disposición de todo lo colocado en la mesa antes de desaparecerse con un sonoro ¡crac!

Aquella casa era grande, más solo dos de las habitaciones estaban ocupadas. Así pues, el elfo reapareció ante la puerta de la primera, que ostentaba un letrero con caligrafía muy pulcra, llamó con tres golpes y anunció.

—¡Amo Regulus, el desayuno está listo y Kreacher ha traído el periódico!

—¡Gracias, enseguida bajo!

Satisfecho, el elfo se giró hacia el tramo de escalera que ascendía, subió los peldaños sin prisa pero sin pausa, llegó ante otra puerta y llamó.

—¡Amo Sirius, el desayuno está listo y Kreacher ha traído el periódico!

—¡Gracias!

Acto seguido, el elfo volvió a desaparecer, regresando a la cocina. A los pocos minutos, lo que sonó como un "¡plin!" y su eco dio aviso a la criatura doméstica de que sus amos habían llegado.

—Es ridículo que no podamos usar la escalera —dijo un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, visiblemente atractivo y con un aire de elegancia natural que no lograba disimular con su atuendo, consistente en un pantalón negro y una camisa azul claro.

—El hechizo de presencia permanente de madre siempre fue demasiado potente —indicó otro hombre de cabello oscuro, más bajo que el otro pero a la vez muy parecido. Su vestimenta, una túnica negra con broches plateados, no podía ser más distinta que la de su interlocutor—. Además, acabamos de llegar. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para seguir intentando.

—Amo Regulus, ¿quieren quitar el retrato del ama? —inquirió Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, cuando se acercó a servir el desayuno a los dos hombres que recién se sentaban a la mesa.

—Sí, es demasiado escandaloso para tenerlo donde está.

—Kreacher puede intentar retirar al ama, si quiere.

—En ese caso hazlo, por favor. Avísanos si tienes éxito.

—Como diga el amo.

Cuando el elfo abandonó la cocina arrastrando levemente los pies, el más alto de los hombres dejó de comer huevos revueltos por un momento y suspiró.

—¿Y sigues diciendo que no te prefiere a ti?

—Déjalo ya, Sirius. Mejor deberíamos planear nuestro siguiente movimiento.

El aludido contuvo, a duras penas, el poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que está bien haber venido aquí? —decidió comentar.

—Por supuesto. Ya oíste a Kreacher, nadie ha venido a indagar desde que madre murió, y con todos los hechizos que tiene encima, esta casa es ideal para refugiarnos. Podemos añadir algunas cosas más, si eso te preocupa.

—En realidad no quería regresar nunca a este lugar. Pero es lo que hay.

Regulus Black evitó hacer comentarios a eso último y siguió desayunando.

Hasta la fecha, Regulus seguía en desacuerdo con su hermano respecto a la educación familiar que tuvieron, pero en otros asuntos tuvieron un acercamiento, llegando incluso a coincidir. Durante su viaje habían charlado mucho, como no lo hacían en más de siete años, lo cual ayudó a disipar varios pequeños malentendidos surgidos entre ellos.

—Si Kreacher no puede con el retrato de madre, ¿no deberíamos llamar a alguien que…?

—Podrá, Sirius. Y en caso contrario, ¿a quién se supone que llamaremos? Somos un supuesto muerto y un prófugo de la justicia.

—Pensé que quizá tu amigo…

—Hitchens no es mi amigo.

Sirius meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué a su hermano pequeño le resultaba tan difícil admitir que tenía al menos una persona en quien confiar, aún en sus circunstancias?

—Como digas. Pero puedes hacer que venga, ¿no? Solo si Kreacher no puede con el retrato.

Regulus se encogió de hombros, pero en su semblante se vislumbraba, levemente, lo bien que le sentaba la perspectiva de ver una cara amable y conocida después de tan largo viaje.

Aquel peregrinar por todo el país había durado demasiado, siguiendo los pocos indicios que tenían sobre el probable paradero de Peter Pettigrew. Estaban a punto de dar sus esfuerzos por inútiles y salir de Reino Unido cuando llegó a ellos la noticia de la muerte de su madre, la última habitante del número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres. Tras una corta discusión, Sirius aceptó convertir el sitio en su base de operaciones, sobre todo cuando descubrieron que, con el transcurso de los meses, ninguno de sus familiares vivos reclamaba el sitio como propio.

Sin embargo, faltaba ver si servía de algo quedarse allí.

–&amp;–

Horas después, bien resguardados por hechizos desilusionadores, Regulus y Sirius estaban entrando a una sección poco transitada del cementerio Fallen Souls.

En realidad, la idea de ir allí fue de Regulus, pues Sirius nunca tuvo la menor intención de hacer una visita semejante. Los recuerdos pesaban demasiado en el mayor de los Black; sin embargo, si quería estar realmente en buenos términos con su hermano, debía empezar por algo, aunque a ojos ajenos resultara insignificante.

Además, la visita serviría para otra cosa, aunque no era momento de pensar en ello.

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —masculló Sirius tras un largo rato esquivando lápidas.

—Sí, recuerdo bien las indicaciones de Kreacher. Falta muy poco…

Siguieron andando en silencio, a paso lento y torpe para no tropezar, debido a que se iban encontrando con más y más tumbas descuidadas conforme se adentraban al punto más retirado de aquella sección. A Sirius le dio una extraña tristeza al pensar en cuánta gente tendría allí su última morada pero que, por diversas razones, ya no eran recordadas. Dejó ese pensamiento de lado, intentando no deprimirse, y volvió a concentrarse en cuidar dónde ponía los pies.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos más en completo silencio, llegaron hasta donde se alzaba un mausoleo parcialmente cubierto por la sombra de un sauce llorón. Algo en la escena le causaba a Sirius ganas de reír, pero se contuvo y dejó que Regulus se adelantara.

Ninguno de los dos había estado cerca cuando su madre murió. Se enteraron por Kreacher, a quien Regulus contactaba de vez en cuando para mantenerse informado acerca de lo que pasaba en casa y en el Londres mágico. Fue idea de Sirius dejar los arreglos pertinentes para el funeral en manos del elfo, esperando que a nadie le extrañara que una criatura semejante se encargara del último adiós de la orgullosa Walburga Black.

Pensar en su madre le producía a Sirius un sentimiento de vacío. Recordaba perfectamente el último enfrentamiento que tuvo con ella, cuando abandonó su casa debido a sus ideales. Cierto era que desde su ingreso al colegio, no contó con gran apoyo de su madre, pero aquella pelea fue lo que finalmente le granjeó el repudio.

Apretando los labios, Sirius observó los lentos movimientos de Regulus al rodear el mausoleo, observándolo con detenimiento. Su hermano, seguramente, estaba verificando que la última morada de sus parientes estuviera en óptimas condiciones, lo cual hablaba bien de él. Mejor que de sí mismo, lo admitía, lo cual le hizo pensar que sus amigos tenían razón al opinar que uno de sus grandes defectos era ser rencoroso hasta la necedad.

—Siempre me lo he preguntado —musitó Sirius, tratando de que su voz no se escuchara impertinente en aquel sitio—. Los repudiados de la familia, ¿dónde están sepultados?

—Aquí no —respondió Regulus con un tono que, increíblemente, sonaba menos despectivo de lo que Sirius esperaba—. Se lo oí decir a madre una vez.

—Eso pensé. No alcanzo a leer el nombre del tío Alphard.

—¿Creíste que lo enterrarían aquí después de lo que hizo?

—Solo me dejó oro, ¿en realidad es tan malo?

Regulus hizo una mueca antes de encogerse de hombros. Si para Sirius era complicado estar allí debido a la relación que mantenía con sus padres, para Regulus aún era difícil aceptar como válidas algunas de las creencias de su hermano y, por lo tanto, rechazar con ellos toda una vida de creerse mejor que otros magos solo por ser _sangre limpia_.

Sí, podía ser que Sirius y Regulus Black estuvieran juntos, pero era debido a las circunstancias y no se sentían completamente unidos.

¿Qué debería pasar para volver aunque fuera un poco a su buena relación de la infancia?

Eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

–&amp;–

Tras una semana de planeación (o mejor dicho, de discusiones que terminaban solo al hallar ideas conciliatorias), Sirius y Regulus estaban listos para volver a viajar.

Dejar las comodidades del número doce de Grimmauld Place sería difícil, pero era conveniente no quedarse allí demasiado tiempo. Kreacher les había informado que, al realizar ciertos encargos fuera de casa, se topó con algunos magos que hallaron extraño su comportamiento, si como sabían, el antiguo hogar de los Black ya no se encontraba habitado. Por fortuna la criatura tenía órdenes de inventarse las excusas necesarias para evitar revelar la verdad; sin embargo, si aquello llegaba a oídos incorrectos, la casa sería investigada y eso no les convenía. Así pues, el elfo doméstico tenía la encomienda de proteger el inmueble y no dejar pasar a nadie.

Bueno, a casi nadie.

La mañana del día que iban a partir, llamaron a la puerta. Aprovechando que estaba a unos pasos y con la varita en la mano, Regulus fue a ver de quién se trataba, siendo mayúscula su sorpresa al reconocer al recién llegado.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó, con los dientes apretados.

—Buenos días, Black, es un placer volver a verte —aquel en el umbral no era otro que el rubio Hitchens, que sonreía de lado, aparentemente divertido—. ¿Me dejarías pasar? Escuché que tienen problemas con un…

—¡Sirius! —gritó Regulus, girando la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa.

Grave error.

—¡Fuera de aquí, traidor a la sangre! —se oyó vociferar a una malhumorada voz femenina.

—¡Cállate, vieja bruja! —Sirius llegó a toda velocidad por donde se oía la voz, lanzó un hechizo y al hacerse el silencio, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casa—. ¡Ah, hola, Hitchens! Me alegra que pudieras venir.

—A mí no —masculló Regulus, haciéndose a un lado muy a su pesar, dejando entrar al rubio.

—Eso me hiere, Black, que conste en acta —indicó Hitchens sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, claro…

—Ahora, he venido por trabajo. En cuanto termine, me pagan y me marcho. ¿Dónde está ese condenado retrato? ¿Acaso fue el que gritó tan amable frase de bienvenida?

—¿Te refieres a la vieja bruja? —Sirius estaba a punto de reír, pero se contentó con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su hermano—. Sí, fue el retrato de nuestra madre. Necesitamos quitarlo de su sitio, no es un buen recibimiento para nadie, aunque en teoría, nadie vive aquí.

—Comprendo. Hace poco estudié un montón de hechizos aplicables a obras de arte. Si no pudiéramos retirarlo, sé de algo que funcionaría con él.

—¿Nada que lo dañe, verdad? —quiso saber Regulus.

—No, nada de eso. A propósito, ya que venía para acá, traigo unas cartas.

—¿En serio? —por la expresión de Sirius, era evidente de quién esperaba correspondencia.

—Sí, pero primero quisiera revisar el cuadro.

A continuación, los hermanos Black guiaron a su visitante hasta donde se hallaba cubierto el retrato mágico de su madre, el cual no tardaron en mostrar con cierta cautela. La mujer allí plasmada, en cuanto notó al mago rubio, se quedó pasmada lo suficiente como para que el otro pudiera inspeccionarla sin enfrentarse a sus reclamos.

—Parece un hechizo de Presencia Permanente —dijo Hitchens tras un momento, arrugando el ceño—, aunque debe estar combinado con algún otro conjuro, solo eso explicaría que no pudieran con él. ¿No me comentaste que habías hecho algo parecido en tu dormitorio, Sirius?

Regulus frunció el ceño mientras su hermano mayor asentía. ¿Desde cuándo Hitchens se dirigía a Sirius por su nombre?

—Bien, explícame qué hiciste tú y quizá con ello pueda deducir el mejor método para hacer este trabajo —Hitchens le sonrió a la retratada, pero con ademán amable—. El artista no le hizo ningún favor, señora Black —comentó, a punto de echarse a reír.

—¡Mestizo indigno! ¿Cómo osas decirme eso? ¡Maldita sea toda tu estirpe! —dejó escapar finalmente el retrato, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y enseñando los dientes.

—Eso ya me lo han dicho, así que no me asusta —Hitchens se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia los otros dos, que por una vez, mostraban idénticas expresiones de confusión—. Larga historia —acotó con sencillez—. ¿Dónde podemos hablar sin ser molestados por tan encantadora y poco agraciada dama?

—¡No me importa cómo luzcas, mestizo! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

—En la cocina. Reg, llévalo, yo me encargo de nuestra querida madre.

A Regulus no le quedó de otra que obedecer, haciéndole un gesto a Hitchens para que lo siguiera. Por encima del hombro, vio cómo Sirius miraba fijamente el retrato de su madre por unos segundos antes de silenciarlo y cubrirlo otra vez.

—¿Cómo has estado, Black?

—No tan bien como tú, Hitchens, eso es seguro.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? El trabajo en una granja nunca termina, te lo aseguro. Eso y la oficina me dejan poco tiempo.

—¿Oficina?

—Sí, mis primos dijeron que era buena idea que ganara algo con lo que investigo, así que Sagitta me avisó de una oficina que rentaba el viejo Ollivander encima de su tienda —Hitchens alcanzó a notar que el rostro de Regulus se convertía en una pétrea máscara, por lo que carraspeó un poco y prosiguió—. Si alguien no puede arreglárselas con un hechizo especialmente complicado, acude a mí. No tengo muchos clientes, pero me estoy creando buena fama. Incluso unos tipos raros de Misterios fueron a verme la semana pasada. Querían que trabajara en el Ministerio.

—¿Misterios? ¿Hablas del Departamento de Misterios?

—Exactamente. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Podríamos haber sido colegas.

—Pero tú no querías trabajar allí.

—No, pero tal vez con el tiempo me habría animado, si me hablabas bien del sitio.

—¿Cómo iba a hacer semejante cosa si los Inefables no podemos…?

Regulus se interrumpió justo cuando terminaban el recorrido hasta la cocina. ¿Acaso no debía resignarse ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?

—Ya, los Inefables no pueden revelar nada del departamento —soltó Hitchens con sonsonete, sin darle importancia—. Es una de las razones por las que no quise el trabajo. Estoy acostumbrado a hablar de lo que me gusta hasta por los codos, no habría sido un buen Inefable. Eso te queda a ti.

—Me quedaba.

—Te queda. Que hayas tenido que dejarlo no significa que no eres buen Inefable.

—Bien dicho, Altarf —Sirius entró en ese momento, con una sonrisa de lado y causando que de nuevo, Regulus se preguntara por qué su hermano hablaba con Hitchens de forma tan informal—. ¿Gustas una taza de té mientras hablamos?

—Esa sería una buena idea.

—¡Kreacher!

El elfo se apareció enseguida con un sonoro "¡crac!", mirando en primer lugar a Regulus, luego a Sirius y finalmente a Hitchens.

—A sus órdenes, amo —dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

—Por favor, sírvenos té a los tres.

—Kreacher no ha servido el desayuno, amo Sirius.

—Es verdad. Altarf, ¿gustas algo?

—No, gracias, ya desayuné.

—Entonces si no te importa…

—Claro que no, coman.

En pocos minutos, mientras Regulus y Sirius rendían cuenta de huevos revueltos y salchichas fritas, Hitchens daba pequeños sorbos a una taza de té que Kreacher le puso enfrente mientras lo veía con una expresión peculiar. Los tres hacía pausas para tratar el asunto del retrato de la señora Black, por lo que Kreacher retiró la vajilla usada cuando Hitchens se puso de pie, sacando la varita y diciendo que podía hacerse cargo del asunto enseguida.

—Hay que admitirlo, los Black tienen cerebro —comentó antes de dejar la cocina.

—Como si él no fuera un sabelotodo —masculló Regulus, meneando la cabeza.

—Te creo —Sirius adoptó una postura reflexiva antes de preguntar—. ¿Te fijaste que nuestra madre lo vio y se quedó muda por un rato?

—Sí, y no lo comprendo. No lo conocía.

—Al menos espero que pueda quitar el cuadro. En algo Altarf tiene razón, el pintor no le hizo ningún favor a nuestra madre.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo llamas a Hitchens por su nombre?

Sirius, arqueando una ceja, miró a su hermano con visible confusión.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —inquirió a su vez—. Se ha portado bien con nosotros. Sé que es tu amigo, pero…

—¿Mi amigo?

—Considerando las circunstancias, no deberías hacer caso a ese orgullo tonto de sangre limpia, Reg. Altarf ha sido tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no lo admites de una vez?

—No… —Regulus titubeó, aunque finalmente pudo completar la frase—. No es fácil olvidar lo que había creído por años, Sirius. Sé que no todo es correcto, pero…

—… Pero no puedes dejar de actuar como siempre lo hiciste.

—Más o menos.

—Reg, ya lo hemos discutido, pero creo que todavía no se te queda en la cabeza: te entiendo. No voy a presionarte con eso, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo. De hecho, ¿dónde estaríamos ahora mismo si no conservaras la cabeza fría la mayoría del tiempo?

—Seguramente ya nos estaríamos pudriendo en Azkaban.

Sirius fingió un escalofrío, aunque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—¡Listo! —anunció Altarf Hitchens al regresar a la cocina—. Tuve que intentarlo más de tres veces, pero finalmente está retirado. ¿Van a guardarlo en algún sitio?

—¿El sótano? —sugirió Sirius, en son de broma.

—El sótano —con aquella afirmación, Regulus se ganó una mirada atónita de su hermano mayor—. ¿Qué? Una de las pocas cosas que no toleraba de madre eran sus gritos.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, pueden decirle a su elfo que baje el cuadro y lo guarde debidamente.

—Lo haremos. Muchas gracias, Altarf. Por cierto, ¿las cartas?

El rubio se echó a reír al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro que vestía. Casi enseguida sacó dos sobres de pergamino, cada uno con el nombre de uno de los hermanos Black en el anverso, y los tendió a sus destinatarios.

—Las cartas me llegaron hace dos días —indicó, viendo como cada Black se sentaba de nuevo y abría su respectivo sobre —Como tuve que atender unos casos en la oficina, no había podido mandar la lechuza, pero entonces recibí tu mensaje, Sirius, por lo que preferí traerlas en persona.

—No importa, al menos no eran noticias urgentes —tranquilizó Sirius, sonriendo con alegría ante lo que leía—. Todo en orden —susurró con evidente alivio, guardándose la carta en un bolsillo—, ¿qué te dicen a ti, Reg?

El aludido, frunciendo el ceño, tardó en contestar. No fue sino hasta terminar de leer que alzó la vista, fijándola en Hitchens con intensidad.

—¿Sabes lo que dice? —preguntó, levantando un poco el pergamino en sus manos.

—No, solo soy la lechuza humana. ¿Por qué?

—Llegaré tarde por culpa tuya.

Tras decir aquello, Regulus se levantó y abandonó la habitación, dejando tras de sí a dos hombres muy desconcertados.

–&amp;–

Por fortuna, Regulus Black tenía buena memoria. Solo eso lo salvó de no retrasarse todavía más, aunque no era su culpa si no se había enterado de la cita con suficiente anticipación.

También, atinadamente, revisó su atuendo antes de salir del número doce de Grimmauld Place, no fuera a hacer el ridículo si se mostraba en una calle del Londres muggle con una de sus túnicas.

—¡Regulus!

La voz seguía siendo la misma, aunque se le notaba cierto tono de seriedad. El nombrado debió cruzar la calle para acercarse a la puerta de un café, frente a la cual se hallaba una joven mujer de cabello largo y oscuro, ataviada con un vestido sin mangas de color verde pálido.

—Mi nombre no es para gritarse en una calle como esta, Rankine —fue lo que Regulus soltó a modo de saludo, aunque procuró demostrar que no estaba enfadado.

—Quizá tengas razón.

Que ella admitiera eso hizo que Regulus, muy a su pesar, sintiera una punzada en el corazón.

—Pensé que no vendrías otra vez —comentó ella, bajando la mirada y aferrando con ambas manos la correa de un bolso blanco.

—Rankine…

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Regulus asintió y se dejó arrastrar al interior del café.

El sitio seguía como lo recordaba, eso a Regulus le dio un respiro. Eso y que siendo un sitio muggle, no corría peligro si llegaba a ser visto. Dejó que la mujer lo condujera a la mesa que quiso, hasta que lo soltó al querer tomar asiento. Él rápidamente apartó la silla para ella.

—Olvidaba tus buenos modales —admitió ella con voz suave.

—Rankine, si llegué tarde fue porque…

—Me lo imagino, esta mañana vi que Altie salía muy apurado —confió ella, para luego suspirar—. Aunque como ya dije, creí que…

—¿Por qué no te has rendido? —cortó Regulus, intentando no sonar muy brusco.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, solo roto cuando una mesera que tomó una apresurada orden por parte de Rankine para que solo les llevaran un servicio de té.

—Regulus, lamento si te he molestado todo este tiempo… —comenzó ella.

—No me molestas —aseguró él demasiado rápido, ganándose una mirada confundida de su acompañante—. Eso es lo extraño. Por eso quiero saber...

—¿No te quedó claro la última vez que nos vimos?

Muy a su pesar, Regulus asintió en silencio. ¡Vaya si había quedado claro! El problema era que no terminaba de creérselo.

[…]

Agosto de 1979.

_Regulus Black se concentraba en el hecho de tener hambre para no pensar en el mensaje que recién le había entregado Rookwood. Ese hombre le desagradaba sobremanera; además, a últimas fechas le gustaba cada vez menos asistir a reuniones convocadas por el Señor Tenebroso, sin querer admitir ante sí mismo que sus motivaciones para hacerse mortífago cada día flaqueaban más._

—_¡Regulus! ¡Por aquí!_

_Al salir del ascensor en la planta del Atrio, vio a una persona parada junto a la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, alzando la mano para saludarlo y mirándolo. Apresuró el paso casi sin darse cuenta._

—_Haces demasiado ruido —dijo sin más._

—"_Buenos días, me alegra verte, ¿dónde vamos a almorzar?" —ironizó la otra persona, meneando la cabeza y con ello, su largo pelo oscuro—. En serio, Black, para ser uno de los magos más estirados que conozco, necesitas trabajar en tus modales._

—_Sigo preguntándome cómo me convenciste de venir. ¡Ah, sí! Dijiste tener recado de Hitchens._

—_¿Seguro que eres amigo de Altie?_

—_Nunca he dicho eso._

_Ambos habían ido dialogando mientras caminaban hacia una de las chimeneas, por lo que pronto usaron la Red Flu para ir al Caldero Chorreante y allí se cambiaron de ropa porque, a regañadientes, Regulus fue conducido al mundo muggle por su alegre acompañante, una chica delgada y de tez ligeramente bronceada, cuyos ojos azules parecían resplandecer, aunque no hubiera motivo aparente. No anduvieron mucho, pues la chica se detuvo en un café a medio llenar y lo arrastró al interior._

—_Sé que no es tu estilo, pero hacen unos emparedados estupendos —indicó ella—, ya lo verás. Ordenaré yo, si no te importa, sé de algo que va a gustarte._

_Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a una de las paredes, no completamente aislados pero con la suficiente privacidad para que nadie les lanzara miradas indiscretas. Cuando llegó una mesera, la joven apenas miró la carta tres segundos antes de señalar un par de platos y pedir bebidas._

—_En primer lugar, gracias por aceptar almorzar conmigo, Regulus —comenzó a hablar ella, en cuanto la mesera se retiró—. No te mentí, de verdad me envió Altie, quería que supieras que está en la granja, por si quieres escribirle o hacerle una visita…_

—_¿Regresó tan pronto? Pensé que su viaje al continente duraría más._

—_Solo hizo una visita rápida a Roma, pidió permiso para revisar algunos de sus archivos sobre la creación de hechizos, pero en cuanto supo que… Bueno, se enteró que había mortífagos en el área —susurró la chica, con gesto apesadumbrado—. Con lo que averiguó, pudo ayudar a mi padre, a tío Al y a tío Bart a levantar unas protecciones muy buenas en la granja._

—_¿Echaron a perder el viaje de Hitchens porque no pueden defenderse solos?_

_Al segundo siguiente de terminar semejante frase, Regulus supo que había sido muy grosero. Lo que no esperó fue que su acompañante sonriera apretando los labios, evidentemente conteniendo la risa._

—_¡Jamás haríamos algo así! —exclamó por lo bajo—. De hecho, tío Bart quería que Altie se quedara en el continente, por seguridad, y que nos consiguiera un refugio, pero él sabía que los adultos no se irían, así que regresó. Debe sonar ridículo, ¿verdad? Preferir quedarse aquí que marcharse, por la situación…_

—_A Hitchens le importa su familia, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?_

_Ella sonrió, lo cual descolocó a Regulus por un segundo antes que la comida llegara a la mesa._

_Por un momento, el joven Black miró lo que tenía enfrente como si fuera un espécimen de alguna criatura no muy común, pero tras observar cómo se las ingeniaba su compañera, decidió correr el riesgo de probar lo que le habían servido. Resultó tener buen sabor, así que no prestó mucha atención a nada más hasta que terminó, lo cual pareció llenar de alegría a la muchacha._

—_¡Sabía que te gustaría! —exclamó ella cuando también acabó._

—_Tenía hambre, Rankine —intentó defenderse Regulus._

—_Sí, por supuesto. Y me llamo Sagitta, acuérdate. A todo esto, ¿quieres repetir la salida otro día?_

_Eso tomó a Regulus por sorpresa. Observó a Sagitta Rankine, de nuevo con los ojos iluminados por la alegría, y por un extraño segundo, se preguntó si era él la causa. Tragó saliva, indeciso, girando los ojos lentamente a su alrededor, cayendo en la cuenta de dónde estaba para luego percatarse de que en realidad, el sitio no importaba, por más muggle que fuera. Y tampoco la compañía._

—_Acabo de entrar a trabajar y quizá no podamos salir pronto —respondió con voz cauta._

—_¡Oh, no importa! Con que digas que habrá una próxima vez, me basta. Puedes mandarme una lechuza cuando estés disponible, yo también estoy atareada, pero buscaré un espacio…_

—_De acuerdo, entiendo. ¿Pero por qué…?_

_Ella dejó escapar un bufido, mitad divertida y mitad exasperada, antes de levantarse a medias de su silla, estirarse sobre la mesa y darle un fugaz beso en los labios._

—_Espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta —dijo ella, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la caja—. Hoy invito yo, Regulus, te tocará pagar la próxima vez._

_El nombrado apenas se enteró de eso, de lo aturdido que se había quedado._

_Aturdido, pero extrañamente contento, como hacía mucho que no se sentía._

[…]

—¿Regulus?

El recién nombrado dio un leve respingo. Se había perdido tanto en sus recuerdos que el servicio de té llegó sin que él se diera cuenta. Viendo a Sagitta Rankine colocar delante de él una taza con la cabeza gacha, arrugó la frente.

—No merezco esto —dejó escapar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que te puedes meter si descubren que me viste?

—¿Quién va a creerlo? Oficialmente estás muerto.

Eso era cierto; sin embargo, ese no era el punto.

—Se suponía que también lo creyeras, Rankine. Se lo dije a Hitchens. Pero él insistió en que estarías mejor sabiendo de mí, así que te escribí.

—Una sola vez —aclaró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Era solo para que siguieras adelante con tu vida. Esperaba que Hitchens me acabara contando que estabas mejor, pero jamás imaginé respuesta alguna de tu parte.

—¿Por qué no? Creo en ti, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Precisamente eso es lo malo, que creas en mí. ¿Sabes lo que podría pasarte cuando finalmente termine todo este desagradable asunto? ¡Hitchens me mata si por culpa mía…!

—Ah, ¿solo te preocupa la reacción de Altie?

El joven Black negó con la cabeza, notoriamente frustrado.

—No solo eso —aclaró—. No me preocupo solo por eso…

—¿Entonces? Si no me lo explicas, no voy a entenderlo…

Por un largo instante, ella pensó que su corazón estaba a punto de ser destrozado, pero se aferró a creer de nuevo en milagros, aunque fuera una última vez. No creía que aquel que tenía enfrente hubiera ido hasta allí para rechazarla definitivamente… ¿O sí?

—No necesitas que te lo explique, Rankine. Después de hoy, no volverás a saber de mí.

La joven mujer negó levemente con la cabeza, aunque era evidente que Regulus no bromeaba.

—Me preocupas —confesó Regulus, agachando la cabeza y agradeciendo mentalmente que Sirius no estuviera allí para burlarse de cómo admitía parte de sus emociones—. He pasado demasiado tiempo pensando que no es posible que sientas algo por mí, considerando lo que fui…

—Regulus, eso es…

—… Para colmo, Hitchens asegura que ya no eras la misma. Él no me culpa directamente, pero sé que debería, y con justa razón.

—¡Eso no es cosa de Altie!

—Es tu primo, ¡claro que es cosa suya! Pero ya no deberá preocuparse por ello. Me he tomado el trabajo de venir para dejártelo en claro.

Siendo sincero, Regulus no se sentía completamente cómodo en ese momento. Pisaba terreno desconocido, pues jamás se le dio el trato con las mujeres, fuera de aquellas que pertenecieran a su familia. En aquel campo era Sirius quien destacaba, lo sabía bien; de hecho, desde hacía años tenía asumido que su hermano acaparaba la atención femenina sin esfuerzo, siendo uno de los tantos detalles que lo hicieron separarse de él.

Y sin embargo, había conquistado a una chica sin siquiera proponérselo ¿qué le vería ella con exactitud? Nunca fue el más sociable, caballeroso o agraciado. Eso sin contar con los últimos acontecimientos, que lo convertían en el hombre menos indicado del cual enamorarse.

Se convenció de que hacía lo correcto, por más que fuera doloroso para ambos (aunque eso Rankine no debía saberlo).

Sin esperar más, Regulus se puso de pie, sobresaltando a su acompañante. Acto seguido, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la salida. Por su parte, Rankine por poco no reaccionó a tiempo de levantarse también y llamarlo.

—¡Regulus! ¡Espera!

Pero él no miró atrás. Lo que necesitaba estaba hecho. Y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

–&amp;–

_Aguascalientes, Ags. México. A 21 de mayo de 2015. 1:30 A. M._

_¡Bienvenidos sean, finalmente, a otro capítulo de este fic! Lo sé, deben querer lincharme, pero tuve un bloqueo monumental, así que pido encarecidamente que no me maten. No hasta que termine el fic, al menos._

_Ahora sabemos de los Black algunos años después de la muerte de los Potter. Si quieren saber, elegí 1986 porque es mi año de nacimiento (sí, Bell es así de vieja); además, para entonces los padres de Sirius y Regulus están muertos, cosa que les permitió regresar a Grimmauld Place sin levantar sospechas. Esta escala es solo temporal, en espera de revisar sus opciones para seguir con la búsqueda de Pettigrew; por otra parte, se muestran pequeños vistazos de cómo se sienten los dos hermanos, pues aunque estén juntos en semejante aventura, hay cosas que no han logrado conciliar del todo, aunque lo intentan._

_Volvió a salir Hitchens, de quien se sabe el nombre de pila: Altarf. No diré por qué se llama así, pero el ser descendiente de Isla Black tiene relación con ello. El muchacho es el encargado de quitar el retrato de la señora Black de su sitio, libertad que me tomé porque sinceramente, el colar los gritos de la mujer en el fic iba a hartarme. Eso y que quedó demostrado que el rubio es muy, muy inteligente._

_Por otro lado, al final del capítulo se me ocurrió mostrar el lado más humano de Regulus, lo que quizá algunos consideren un sacrilegio a la imagen que tenían de él. Dudé mucho en si debía dejar esa parte o no, pero como iba a mostrarla tarde o temprano, me pareció adecuado dejarla. Ya se había nombrado a Sagitta, prima de Hitchens, pero no cuál era su relación exacta con Regulus. Espero que no les desagrade este lado del menor de los Black, algo que quizá no crean necesario para el desarrollo de la trama pero vamos, conmigo todo llega a tener sentido cuando menos lo esperas. Sagitta tendrá su papel, por lo que se acordarán de este capítulo en el futuro, ya que será la base para dicho papel._

_Sin más por el momento, me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	4. III - Harry Potter, ¿solo?

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Tres: Harry Potter, ¿solo?**

_Junio de 1991._

Eran los últimos días del mes de junio, cuando niños y jóvenes comenzaban a disfrutar de la reciente libertad que les daban las vacaciones de verano.

En la calle Privet Drive de Little Whinging, Surrey, las viviendas se veían prácticamente iguales, al menos en diseño, sin contar los detalles que sus respectivos dueños les añadieran a lo largo de los años. Dentro del número cuatro, desde la ventana de su dormitorio, un niño miraba hacia la calle desde que saliera el sol, preguntándose qué se sentirá salir a jugar con amigos.

El chiquillo, pequeño y delgado, vestía unas ropas holgadas que obviamente no eran de su talla. Tenía por cabello una desordenada mata de pelo negro, que salía disparada en todas direcciones. Usaba anteojos redondos y tras estos, había unos ojos de un brillante color verde esmeralda, que en aquel momento seguían los movimientos de los transeúntes. Estaba sentado en una silla, pegando a ratos la frente al cristal, sin expresar nada más que melancolía.

Aquel niño se llamaba Harry Potter.

Ese día, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, procuró levantarse sin necesidad de los golpes de su tía en la puerta del dormitorio. Cuando eso pasaba, podía esperar cualquier cosa, por lo que deseaba evitarse molestias. Aunque no habría estado mal dormir un poco más, últimamente soñaba con lo mismo y no lograba acordarse de cuándo había soñado eso antes…

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Harry, girando la cabeza, miró el maltratado despertador que tenía en la mesa. Vaya, había acertado con la hora.

—¡Arriba! —gritó una voz femenina fuera del dormitorio.

El niño, haciendo una mueca, se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco.

—Buenos días —saludó con seriedad, apenas oyéndose.

—¡A la cocina! —la dueña de la voz, una mujer rubia y huesuda, le dedicó un mohín de desdén antes de moverse hacia la escalera a toda velocidad.

Harry contuvo un suspiro. Hacía mucho que había dejado de preguntarse las razones para ser tratado de esa forma.

Aquella casa era oficialmente de la familia Dursley, compuesta por el señor Vernon, la señora Petunia y el hijo de ambos, Dudley. Harry era hijo de la hermana de la señora Petunia y había llegado allí a la edad de un año, cuando sus padres murieron. El niño no tenía idea de cómo ocurrió el infortunio, sobre todo porque la principal regla que debía seguir para tener una vida tranquila con los Dursley se resumía en una frase: "No hagas preguntas".

Bajando las escaleras, Harry supuso que el desayuno no sería normal; seguramente, tía Petunia querría que hubiera algo especial y eso era más trabajo para él. Sin embargo, considerando que ella y tío Vernon llenaban de obsequios la mesa…

—¡Pide su peso en oro, Petunia! ¡Igual que su padre!

Tío Vernon, un hombre robusto, de gran bigote y con poco cuello, estaba palmeando el regordete hombro de su hijo cuando Harry entró a la cocina. Dudley, que también era voluminosa y cuyo pelo era tan rubio como el de su madre, esbozó una sonrisa boba y altanera, antes de seguir desenvolviendo regalos. Tal como pensara el niño de anteojos, la mesa estaba a rebosar de paquetes, ¿dónde se suponía que irían los platos del desayuno?

—¡Ya era hora! —tía Petunia, de pie junto a la estufa, le dedicó otro mal gesto a Harry—. Anda, vigila el tocino. Más te vale que no se queme.

A continuación, la mujer fue a sentarse a la mesa y le dio sonoros besos a su hijo.

De nueva cuenta, Harry contuvo un suspiro y fue a cumplir con su tarea.

Era el cumpleaños de Dudley, por lo que sus padres lo llevarían al zoológico junto con un amigo, dejando a Harry con una vecina, la vieja señora Figg, que tenía un montón de gatos. Al chiquillo de pelo negro no le gustaba ir allí, pero los Dursley no lo dejarían jamás solo en casa.

—¿Dónde está el desayuno? —preguntó entonces Dudley.

—Aquí —indicó Harry, alzando un poco la voz.

Dudley lo miró de soslayo por unos segundos, solo asegurándose de haber oído bien, antes de volver a sus obsequios y a los mimos de sus padres.

Con sumo cuidado, el chiquillo de pelo negro sirvió el tocino en los platos, para luego dejar la sartén en la estufa y regresar a sentarse. No le extrañó nada que en ese breve periodo de tiempo, su primo le hubiera quitado la única tira de tocino que le tocaba. Sin atreverse a quejarse, tomó asiento y comenzó a comer, acelerando el ritmo cuando Dudley hizo un comentario sobre que ese año tenía menos regalos que el anterior, ya que probablemente haría un berrinche.

Sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono libró a todos de un amasijo de comida en el suelo. Tía Petunia fue a contestar, mientras Dudley, que no le veía sentido a fingir lloriqueos ante su padre, prefirió comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Vernon —llamó tía Petunia poco después, haciendo un mohín—, la señora Figg se rompió una pierna. No puede cuidarlo.

La mujer miró a Harry como si él fuera el culpable de todo, pero al niño no pudo importarle menos. No le deseara el mal a la señora Figg, pero de verdad quería evitar su casa más tiempo.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Dejarlo aquí y hallar la casa en ruinas al volver? —espetó tío Vernon.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso? —dejó escapar Harry, confundido.

Nadie le prestó atención. Como de costumbre.

—¿No hay alguien a quien puedas llamar, Petunia?

—Nadie a quien le agrade el chico, al menos.

Harry pensaba que era increíble la capacidad de sus tíos para hablar de él como si no existiera y peor aún, con aquel tono de menosprecio tan evidente.

—¡No quiero que venga! —soltó Dudley de pronto, cuando apartó su atención de los regalos y por fin comprendió de qué hablaban sus padres.

El timbre libró a los adultos de contestar, aplazando la toma de una decisión respecto a su sobrino. Al abrir apareció en el umbral uno de los amigos de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, con una cara que recordaba a una rata y quien casi siempre sujetaba a los niños a los que Dudley golpeaba. Harry lo sabía con experiencia.

Mientras sus tíos cuchicheaban, el niño de pelo negro aprovechó para acabarse el desayuno. Luego, supo lo que harían con él: iría al paseo ese año, pero según le advirtió tío Vernon, cualquier cosa rara que ocurrieran y lo encerraría en la alacena debajo de la escalera hasta Navidad.

A toda carrera, Harry fue a su habitación a intentar peinar su pelo, aunque sabía que era caso perdido, al tiempo que se preguntaba de qué hablaba su tío. No era la primera vez que lo hacía directamente responsable de cualquier fenómeno extraordinario que pasara cerca de él, así que ya no le sorprendía. Sin embargo, le habría gustado saber la razón.

Cuando tía Petunia lo llamó a gritos desde el piso de abajo, Harry dio por perdida la batalla con su pelo y acomodándose la holgada ropa que llevaba, se marchó.

–&amp;–

El paseo fue un completo desastre. Al menos para Harry.

Al principio no estuvo mal. Fuera por su invitado o por un agradable conjunto de casualidades, los Dursley no hicieron gala de su habitual desdén hacia el niño de anteojos, quien decidió aprovechar la buena racha, observando a los animales con ligero interés y procurando no destacar.

El plan se malogró cuando fueron a ver a los reptiles.

Sinceramente, Harry se sentía culpable. Nunca le había pasado algo así, pero que comprendiera lo que quería decirle esa enorme serpiente no le pareció malo. Inusual tal vez, pero malo no. Si tan solo Polkiss y Dudley no hubieran llegado, quizá lo del vidrio desaparecido no habría ocurrido.

Encerrado bajo llave en su habitación por orden de tío Vernon, Harry estaba echado en la cama, boca arriba, meditando de nuevo lo mismo que hacía unas horas: que sus tíos lo consideraban extraño, por no decir peligroso, cada vez que algo anormal ocurría a su alrededor. Era como si supieran, a ciencia cierta, que él era el responsable. Aunque resultaba imposible, parecía ser la única razón lógica.

Con un suspiro, el niño se quitó los anteojos, dejándolos sobre la mesita de noche, para luego mirar fijamente el techo. Quizá después de las vacaciones de verano, que ya se acercaban, hubiera alguna esperanza para él, considerando que no iría a la misma escuela que su primo. Quería creer que, sin importar sus circunstancias, había algo allá fuera realmente bueno, como las personas que, ocasional e inexplicablemente, daban muestras de conocerlo de alguna otra parte.

Lentamente, llevó una mano a su frente. Allí, una cicatriz en forma de rayo era el único vestigio del accidente que les arrebató la vida a sus padres. Sus tíos, por supuesto, no hablaban de ello, lo que siendo más pequeño, hizo que Harry pensara que les dolía, aunque ahora sabía que no era así.

Era difícil que el niño Potter no hubiera aprendido con rapidez lo que era el desaire hacia su persona. Podían alimentarlo, vestirlo y atender sus necesidades básicas, pero los Dursley dejaban claro, cada día de su vida, que habrían preferido cualquier cosa antes que tenerlo en su casa. Dudley era el más agresivo, por supuesto, pero tío Vernon y tía Petunia podían llegar a ser más hirientes, al tratarlo deliberadamente como un ser que no debería estar allí.

Lo peor era que el chiquillo había llegado a creérselo. En más de una ocasión.

Fuera del número cuatro de Privet Drive, la vida de Harry no mejoraba demasiado. En la escuela no le iba mal con las calificaciones, sobre todo cuando un tema le interesaba, pero no recordaba tener un amigo con quién jugar o charlar, sobre todo porque Dudley y su pandilla se encargaban de señalar que no les agradaba. Los adultos deberían haber hecho algo, pero todos los que estaban a su alrededor no veía lo que ocurría o mejor dicho, parecían no querer ver.

Lo único que animaba a Harry era su cumpleaños. Sería el mes siguiente, en vacaciones, y procuraría portarse lo mejor posible para que no lo castigaran. Había un parque cercano al que solía ir cuando no quería toparse con su primo y los demás niños que lo molestaban, así que podría pasar el día en paz. Incluso podría visitar a la amable señora rubia de la calle Magnolia que a veces, al verlo deambular solo y sin rumbo, le daba dulces a cambio de ayudarle con el jardín.

Solo una vez en la vida se cumplían once años.

–&amp;–

_Julio de 1991._

El calor de la estación empezaba a sentirse con fuerza. El viaje no representó ningún problema, aunque sí resultó un poco agotador, debido a los medios empleados.

—Verano…

—Suena como si te desagradara.

—No en realidad. ¿Vamos bien de tiempo?

—Sí, como siempre.

No importaba el tiempo transcurrido, Edimburgo seguía siendo una ciudad concurrida. Debido a las vacaciones de verano, había cierto ambiente de relajación y bullicio que era detectado, sobre todo, con la cantidad de niños en la calle, que tenían mucho tiempo libre para jugar o eran conducidos por sus madres a algún lugar donde pudieran entretenerse.

Aquel día, el cielo estaba despejado y brillante, o por lo menos todo lo que puede estar sobre una urbe como aquella. Era solo al estar en las afueras, cuando la ciudad dejaba de ser tal, que se podía apreciar la diferencia, sobre todo en los autos que recorrían la carretera, cuyos ocupantes seguramente se dirigían a un lugar en el cual disfrutar del ocio.

Los prados de décadas atrás ya no eran tales, sino que estaban marcados por la expansión de la población citadina, aunque aún perduraban ciertas propiedades donde abundaba el verdor, aunque fuera por los cultivos. Los dos hombres que caminaban al costado de la carretera, ataviados con largos sacos de un tono oscuro y gorras negras caladas en la cabeza, iban a buen paso pese al clima, a sabiendas que si los conductores se fijaban en ellos, era solo para mascullar su posible locura.

—Siento que hoy queda más lejos —comentó uno, el más alto, quitándose un mechó de cabello de enfrente de los ojos con un gesto desenfadado que a su vez, poseía cierta elegancia natural.

—Estábamos más lejos —acotó el otro, haciendo una mueca—, no calculaste bien el punto de…

—Sí, lo siento. Creo que me distraje.

El más bajo dio una seca cabezada y dejó el tema por la paz.

Casi dos horas después, llegaron a su destino: un portón a la orilla del camino, que marcaba la entrada a una propiedad de considerable tamaño. La cerca a ambos lados era de anchos tablones pintados de blanco, que en apariencia no aguantarían la embestida del más modesto de los automóviles o a un intruso que quisiera saltarla. Lo único que tenía el portón como decoración eran tres estrellas en relieve: una grande en el centro y dos más pequeñas, una a cada lado.

—¿Qué, llamamos? —bromeó el más alto, con una débil sonrisa.

—No —el otro sacó un reloj del bolsillo cuya tapa destelló al ser alzada—. Increíblemente, llegamos a tiempo. Debe estar aquí en cinco minutos.

Había un gran tronco caído cerca del portón, por lo que los dos hombres lo usaron a modo de asiento, dando la espalda a la carretera.

—Lo de las estrellas es buen detalle —comentó el más alto, sonriendo un poco más que antes.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¡Claro! Solo eso explica que nos lleváramos tan bien.

—Tonterías.

Quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras y solo se pusieron de pie cuando el portón se abrió lo justo para que lo atravesara un hombre rubio vestido de camisa a cuadros y pantalón de mezclilla, quien enseguida miró a los otros dos y sonrió.

—Justo a tiempo, como siempre —comentó, al tiempo que cerraba tras de sí y avanzaba—. Espero que me digan que traen buenas noticias.

—No estamos seguros —el más alto de los recién llegados se encogió de hombros.

—Es la mejor pista que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo —acotó el otro moreno.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió el rubio con amabilidad.

—Hemos estado investigando a algunas familias de magos y…

—Espera, ¿es en serio? —el rubio se irguió de pronto, alerta, antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Acaso están mal de la cabeza? ¿Y si alguien los reconoce?

—No podrían —aseguró el más alto de los morenos, sonriendo de lado—, no con los disfraces que usamos. Son perfectos. Y precisamente fueron los disfraces los que nos dieron la idea.

Creyendo comprender a dónde querían llegar los morenos, el rubio asintió lentamente e hizo un gesto para que siguieran hablando.

—Seguimos todas las pistas que teníamos, al menos las que resultaban fiables, pero solo nos llevaron a acciones pasadas suyas y a callejones sin salida —explicó el moreno menor, relajándose un poco—. Nos ha llevado tanto tiempo descartar cada pista que poco a poco, se han reducido las posibilidades. Un día, usé el disfraz para conseguir comida y fue cuando _Canuto_ tuvo la idea.

Ante el apodo, el moreno más alto hizo una mueca de dolor tan leve, que apenas los otros dos la detectaron. Sin embargo, no hubo comentario alguno al respecto.

—"¿Qué tal que él esté haciendo lo mismo?", le dije a _Leo_…

—¿"Leo"? —el rubio apretó los labios, claramente con intención de no reír.

—Teníamos que llamarnos en público de alguna forma. Y le queda, admítelo.

—¿Quieren dejar de burlarse de mí los dos? —pidió con fastidio el moreno de menor estatura.

—De acuerdo —el otro de pelo negro asintió, regresando al tema de conversación—. Entonces le dije a _Leo_ —el aludido hizo una mueca, pero lo dejó pasar—, "¿por qué no se nos ocurrió antes? ¡Seguramente usó el disfraz para esconderse con magos!" A _Leo_ le pareció rebuscado, aunque él mismo hubiera probado que era posible, pero yo insistí. Y cuando finalmente lo convencí de seguir por esa línea, nos vino la duda, ¿dónde empezamos a buscar? De allí que te llamáramos.

—¿Qué podría hacer yo? —el rubio arqueó las cejas.

—¿Conoces a alguien con acceso a los archivos de los aurores?

En cuanto escuchó la pregunta, el rubio no tuvo necesidad de que le dieran más detalles. Se puso pálido a una velocidad alarmante, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Están dementes? —preguntó con voz ahogada, cuando por fin pudo hablar de nuevo.

—No te estamos pidiendo que cometas una estupidez —aclaró _Leo_, desdeñando así la reacción exagerada del rubio—. Solo queremos que nos digas…

—Ajá, y cuando les dé un nombre, ¿qué harán con esa persona?

—Nos acusan de varias cosas, pero no somos ninguna de ellas —aclaró _Canuto_, mostrándose inexpresivo por primera vez desde su llegada—. Lo único que necesitamos es una buena pista.

—¿No tenían muchas ya?

—Como dije, las posibilidades se han reducido bastante —intervino _Leo_ con cierto hartazgo—. Si lo posible no es la verdad, hay que ir por lo imposible.

—¿Tú has leído a Sherlock Holmes? —inquirió el rubio, de pronto muy impresionado.

—¿Es pariente de la Holmes que conozco?

—Olvídalo —el rubio meneó la cabeza, antes de alzar la vista al cielo, tan lleno de luz que costaba creer que hubiera algún problema en el mundo—. Hablando de Holmes, ella es auror.

—No irás a pedirle que nos dé información de los archivos, ¿verdad? —por la mueca en su rostro, a _Canuto_ debía desagradarle sobremanera aquella mujer.

—No, pero ambos sabemos de alguien que podría convencerla de darle la información.

Por un largo rato, _Leo_ paseó la vista del otro moreno hacia el rubio, como esperando el primer movimiento de uno de ellos. Al final, _Canuto_ suspiró con pesadez, dando a entender que no deseaba recurrir a quien el rubio insinuaba, pero no quedaba otro remedio.

—Le haré una visita —avisó, con voz apagada—. De todas formas, pensaba ir a finales del mes.

—¡Ah, ya casi es el día! —se acordó el rubio, sonriendo levemente.

—Sí, se acerca. Espero que entonces, podamos acercarnos y decir la verdad.

—Eso nunca lo olvida —intervino _Leo_, mostrando desacuerdo en su semblante—. Le he dicho que este año no es conveniente, pero no quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Prefiero correr el riesgo ahora, antes que en septiembre vaya al colegio y le den la estúpida versión oficial —espetó _Canuto_ con brusquedad.

Los otros dos asintieron.

—A propósito, tengo algo para _Leo_…

—Si es lo que creo, no lo quiero.

El rubio y _Canuto_ intercambiaron miradas, antes que el segundo rodara los ojos con hartazgo.

—¿Qué daño te haría recibirlo por una vez? —inquirió.

—A mí, ninguno —aclaró Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres increíble —espetó el rubio con tal tono de voz, que obviamente no le hacía un cumplido.

—Son tal para cual —intervino _Canuto_, con aire divertido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, _Leo_ dejó que opinaran lo que quisieran, aunque en su fuero interno, odiaba tener que darles la razón.

–&amp;–

A finales de julio, Harry Potter deambulaba solo en la calle y con demasiada frecuencia.

Últimamente, el niño percibía tensión a su alrededor, por lo cual procuraba salir del número cuatro de Privet Drive en cuanto le era posible. Tía Petunia, increíblemente, lo dejaba marchar, siempre y cuando estuviera presente cuando tío Vernon volviera del trabajo.

Faltaba una semana para el fin del mes y Harry recorría Little Whinging con ojo atento, pues nunca sabía de dónde saldría su primo con sus amigotes. Podía escaparse de todos, era bastante rápido; sin embargo, de alcanzarlo lo golpearían y al volver a casa, otra vez lo castigarían. La alacena debajo de la escalera no era buen sitio para pasar la noche, menos con el cuerpo adolorido.

Cuando se fijó mejor en dónde estaba, se halló delante del número dos de la calle Magnolia. Hasta ese momento, no había querido pensar mucho en ello, pero la verdadera razón para estar fuera ese día era el no pasarlo encerrado, sintiéndose más triste de lo normal.

Observó por largo rato la fachada de la casa, cubierta de guijarros que brillaban de manera bonita al darle la luz. No era su intención ir allí, pero antes estuvo en el parque cercano y no pudo toparse con los habitantes del número dos. Venciendo la timidez, se acercó y pulsó el timbre, para luego llevar las manos a la espalda mientras observaba el pequeño jardín. Quizá podría conseguir unas monedas podando el césped…

—¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto!

El nombrado dio un respingo, pues se había quedado ensimismado. Se enderezó todo lo posible y compuso una leve sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señora Blackson —saludó en voz baja, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse.

La mujer que lo estaba recibiendo era guapa, delgada y muy alta; tenía largo cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos de un vivo color violeta, aunque se escondieran a medias por los anteojos que usaba. La señora Blackson era, con diferencia, la única adulta que le dedicaba gestos amables.

—Hacía mucho que no venías, querido —apuntó la mujer, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

No quería admitir que había estado castigado hasta la semana pasada, así que Harry solo se encogió de hombros, procurando no borrar la sonrisa.

—¡Ah, pero qué descortesía la mía! Pasa, por favor. Acabo de prepararle una enorme tarta de melaza a Jimmy, ¿quieres un trozo?

—Si no es mucha molestia…

—¡No, no! Anda, ven a saludar a Jimmy, está en la cocina.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y obedeció, procurando que no se le notara lo curioso que estaba. Aunque la señora Blackson lo había dejado entrar antes a su casa, casi nunca pasaba del recibidor, intentando por todos los medios no molestar para no perder la simpatía de la mujer.

La cocina, como descubrió el niño de ojos verdes, se veía similar a la de tía Petunia. Las paredes mostraban un empapelado blanco, con diminutas flores violetas estampadas; los enseres tenían un aire anticuado pero elegante. A la mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación, concentrado en su plato, estaba sentado un niño de lustroso pelo negro, vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y camisa a cuadros, siendo la única señal de sus pensamientos el balanceo de sus pies, calzados con zapatos tenis de color morado y estampado de estrellas.

—Jimmy, ¡mira quién ha venido de visita!

El aludido giró la cabeza, a punto de comerse un trozo de tarta. A continuación, el desconcierto en su carita se esfumó para dar paso a gran una sonrisa. Sus ojos, idénticos a los de la señora Blackson, parecían ser la única evidencia física de que eran madre e hijo.

—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó el chiquillo, aparentemente encantado.

—Hola, Jim.

Aunque podía ser demasiado ruidoso a veces, a Harry le caía bien el hijo de la señora Blackson. Se trataba de un niño alegre y bromista, aunque nunca se portaba deliberadamente cruel. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá podría considerarlo un amigo, pero no valía la pena ilusionarse.

—Aquí tienes, Harry —la señora Blackson lo llamó cuando colocó un plato en la mesa, en el sitio frente a su hijo—. Cuando termines, ¿qué te parece ayudarme con una cosa en el patio trasero? ¿Tienes tiempo hoy?

—Yo… Si cree que puedo…

—¡Por supuesto! Te lo agradecería mucho. Jimmy, en cuanto estemos atrás, quiero que vayas a terminar tus tareas de verano, ¿has comprendido?

—¡Mamá! ¡Quería ver…!

—No verás nada hasta que acabes tus tareas. Las revisaré, así que más vale que lo hagas bien a la primera. ¿Has entendido?

Aunque la señora Blackson habló con voz severa, Harry se dio cuenta que Jimmy no se asustaba ni reclamaba por ello, sino que se limitaba a asentir y a seguir comiendo. Evidentemente, estaba acostumbrado a que su madre le hablara así y no lo hacía sentir mal.

—Por cierto, este año cambias de escuela, ¿cierto, Harry?

Como tenía la boca llena, el nombrado asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Me imagino que estarás feliz de ir a un colegio nuevo.

Esta vez, el aludido encogió los hombros.

—Bueno, ya me contarás de eso. Come tranquilo, iré llevando atrás lo que vamos a usar.

Así, la señora Blackson abandonó la cocina, mientras Harry saboreaba la tarta. Estaba deliciosa.

—Harry, ¿vas a ir a otro colegio? —inquirió Jimmy.

—Sí, en septiembre. A Stonewall.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—A unas cuadras. Por lo que sé, puedo ir y venir caminando.

—¿Y ya no vas a venir?

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin saber qué decir. A él le agradaba ir a ese lugar de vez en cuando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, en cuanto empezara el curso, los Dursley apenas iban a dejarlo en paz.

—¿Harry? —la voz de la señora Black les hizo ver a los dos niños que, sin darse ellos cuenta, estaba en la puerta—. ¿Has terminado?

El aludido asintió, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a ella, quedándose a dos pasos de distancia. La señora Blackson, que le estaba dedicando una leve sonrisa, de repente se puso muy seria y le dio con lentitud la espalda.

—Sígueme, por favor —pidió—. Jimmy, a tu habitación.

Harry obedeció, caminando siempre a distancia, con cautela. La última vez que un adulto se puso serio tras sonreírle, no le fue precisamente bien.

—¿Te gustan los animales, Harry? —inquirió la señora Blackson.

—Eh… Sí, me gustan —admitió el niño con timidez.

—¿Has tenido mascotas?

—No me dejarían… —Harry se calló de pronto y apretó los labios—. No tendría caso —indicó.

—En mi antiguo colegio, podías llevar a tu mascota —aseguró la adulta, notando enseguida la frase cortada del niño—, aunque solo permitían ciertos animales. Es un internado escocés, queda algo lejos, pero es espectacular.

Harry procuró que no se notara su confusión. ¿Desde cuándo un internado era "espectacular"? Tan pensativo lo dejó esa cuestión que no se dio cuenta cuando finalmente salieron al jardín trasero, que se veía más lleno que el delantero: varios arbustos lo delimitaban y un árbol de tronco corto, cuajado de hojas, crecía en una de las esquinas del fondo.

Precisamente bajo el árbol estaban echados dos animales. Uno de ellos era un perro negro de enormes proporciones, el cual parecía disfrutar de la sombra en ese cálido día de verano, con la cabeza entre las patas. El otro cuerpo, de pelaje también negro, era un gato que tenía la cabeza alzada hacia la copa del árbol, como esperando algo de allí arriba, antes de mover las orejas y fijar los ojos, grises y claros, en la señora Blackson y Harry.

—Los perros y los gatos… ¿no suelen pelearse? —inquirió el niño con timidez.

—A veces, pero hoy se están portando bien, ¿verdad? —la mujer se acercó primero al perro, al que acarició con suavidad y rascó tras una oreja, con lo cual el animal alzó la cabeza e hizo gesto de disfrutar el contacto—. Eso y que ellos trajeron algo para ti —señaló al gato.

Harry no supo de qué hablaba hasta que vio que el felino, con una pata, presionaba contra el césped un sobre ligeramente amarillento.

—¿Para mí? —musitó, incrédulo.

No era para menos. Jamás había recibido nada, no que se acordara. Además, no sabía a ciencia cierta si tenía otros parientes, ya que tenía prohibido indagar al respecto.

—Dice tu nombre, querido —aseguró la señora Blackson, arrodillándose en ese momento y permitiendo que el perro posara la cabeza en su regazo.

Aún dudoso, Harry se acercó a paso lento al gato, quien lo miraba con aire altivo, al menos hasta que pareció decidir que no era interesante, se estiró para desperezarse y con ágiles saltos, trepó al árbol, con lo cual dejó la carta a su disposición.

Sí, la misiva estaba dirigida a él, no había equivocación posible. En la dirección, escrita con tinta verde esmeralda, estaba "El dormitorio más pequeño" del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

—¿Puedo abrirla? —preguntó, aún sin estar seguro.

—¡Por supuesto! Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme.

—¿De verdad?

Al mirar a la señora Blackson, Harry la descubrió con una sonrisa en el rostro, que era al mismo tiempo divertida y melancólica.

—De verdad —aseguró, antes de tomar aire y confesar—. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía tu edad, recibí una parecida.

–&amp;–

_Aguascalientes, Ags. México. A 2 de noviembre de 2015. 10:25 P. M._

_Eh… ¿Hola? (Se oye el canto de los grillos). Lo sé, no tengo perdón por dejar este fic botado por tanto, tanto tiempo, ¡más por ser participación del Long Story! Sin embargo, me bloqueé con él de manera monumental y además, en agosto pasado conseguí empleo nuevo, eso ha tenido a mi mente en otras cosas. Pero me he decidido a terminar esta historia, que por algo nació como una celebración por mis diez años en Fanfiction (Bell sonríe con orgullo)._

_Aquí hemos hecho un salto temporal considerable, pues llegamos a 1991, presentando a Harry Potter… o lo que es Harry en este universo alterno a lo escrito por JK. Sí, seguramente el niño no será lo que muchos conocemos, en parte por los ligeros cambios ocurridos en el pasado; esto es, la bifurcación creada por su servidora para crear este peculiar WI?_

_Por otro lado, vimos a nuestros fugitivos (¿acaso dudaban que fueran ellos?) yendo a Edimburgo, ciudad escocesa donde en las afueras, vive aquel que les ha servido de nexo con el mundo. Tal vez parezca absurdo que no pensaran con anterioridad en seguir semejante línea en sus averiguaciones, pero como quise dejar claro, descartar sus otras pistas les llevó mucho tiempo porque lo hicieron con el mayor cuidado posible. Ahora a saber cómo les irá._

_Al final, me valí de un sitio que solo fue nombrado de pasada en HP3: el número dos de la calle Magnolia, una casa cuyas paredes están recubiertas de guijarros. ¿Por qué decidí sacar esa casa? No sé, me gustó la perspectiva de los guijarros brillando y además, los Blackson son de esos personajes míos obvios y a la vez no tanto (además de ser conocidísimos para mis lectores habituales). ¿Por qué es en casa de los Blackson donde Harry recibe una carta? ¿Y a quién le llamó la atención un perro y un gato que no quieran estarse peleando? Se los diré pronto porque repito, acabaré este fic sí o sí, lo exige la honra de mi vaca (?)_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._


	5. IV - La magia existe

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Cuatro: La magia existe.**

_Julio de 1991._

El número cuatro de Privet Drive, en Little Whinging, estaba muy silencioso. Cosa normal si se consideraba que eran las seis de la mañana.

Apenas a tiempo, Harry Potter apagó el destartalado despertador en su mesita de noche, esperando que nadie más en la casa lo hubiera escuchado.

Tras casi cinco minutos en suspenso, Harry decidió comenzar a vestirse, puesto que el silencio a su alrededor confirmaba que era el único con los ojos abiertos. Por fortuna, la noche anterior había preparado lo menos estropeado de su guardarropa, así que solo se cambió, recogió los zapatos y salió del dormitorio lo más sigiloso posible.

Por lo general, el niño no pensaba demasiado en escapar de aquella casa. Cierto, era tratado como poco menos que un sirviente o un bulto que ocupaba espacio, pero siendo todo lo que conocía, le aterraba el poner en peligro su estancia allí.

Pero ese día era diferente. Había hecho una promesa y le habían prometido algo. Si todo salía bien, las cosas mejorarían. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, no iba a pensar en lo peor.

Tras confirmar que aún no había nadie en la planta baja, se escabulló a la cocina a paso veloz, cuidándose de no tropezar o algo parecido. Al llegar a su destino, agradeció sobremanera el haber tenido razón en sus observaciones a lo largo de la última semana: tía Petunia solo cerraba la puerta trasera con seguro, sin llave. Fue por allí por donde salió, procurando no dejar ninguna huella, aunque conociendo a sus tíos, ni siquiera notarían que se había ausentado.

Caminó un par de cuadras antes de animarse a ponerse los zapatos, después de los cuales se echó a correr, haciendo una mueca de nerviosismo. No llevaba reloj, así que no sabía si se le hacía tarde. Realmente estaba ansioso.

Casi sin aliento, llegó a la puerta del número dos de la calle Magnolia. Un farol cercano, todavía encendido, arrancaba destellos de los guijarros de la fachada. Respirando hondo para recobrar el aliento, Harry llamó al timbre.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó desde dentro una voz femenina.

En ese momento, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Muy en el fondo, había estado temiendo que todo aquello fuera una broma.

—Hola —saludó Jimmy Blackson al abrir la puerta, adormilado y con el pelo revuelto.

—Hola, ¿te desperté?

—No, fue mamá —Jimmy hizo una mueca, pero al frotarse los ojos con una mano, pareció despabilarse un poco, porque no tardó en sonreír—. ¡Iremos al callejón! ¿No es genial, Harry?

—¿Al callejón?

—James, deja pasar a Harry y ve por tu chaqueta.

El pequeño Potter, dando un respingo, miró hacia la entrada del salón, donde estaba de pie la señora Blackson, sujetándose parte de su largo pelo con un pasador. Llevaba por ropa un vestido veraniego de tela ligera y color lavanda, estampado con diminutas flores.

—¡Mamá! ¡Hará calor después!

—Haz lo que te he dicho.

Jimmy hizo una mueca al mirar a Harry, como diciendo "¡no entiendo a mi madre!", antes de ir hacia la escalera, subiendo a toda velocidad.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir a esta hora, querido, ¡anda, pasa!

Titubeante, Harry asintió y caminó hacia ella, fijándose más que antes en el salón, que en su mayoría tenía muebles tapizados en rojo oscuro. Las paredes, a diferencia de la cocina, estaban empapeladas en un tono amarillo un tanto oscuro, ¿cómo se llamaba ese color?

—¿Jim se llama James? —preguntó de pronto, cayendo en cuenta.

La señora Blackson, recién sentada en una butaca, lo miró con asombro y luego sonrió.

—Sí, y es parte de lo que quiero contarte —contestó ella, sonriendo de nuevo como si estuviera contenta y llorosa a un tiempo, aunque sus ojos no se veían cristalinos—. Empecemos por lo que tú quieras saber, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo que yo quiera… saber?

—Sí, por supuesto.

¿Era en serio? Harry nunca había tenido tantas preguntas, y lo que le sorprendía era que, en esa ocasión, había una persona dispuesta a contestárselas.

—¿Es verdad? —soltó, antes de poder evitarlo—. ¿Soy…? ¿Sí soy un mago?

La señora Blackson asintió con la cabeza, una sola vez.

—¿Usted…? —Harry dudó, pero la rubia le dedicó un gesto de ánimo—. ¿Usted fue a ese colegio? Eso me dijo al darme la carta.

—Sí, fui a Hogwarts. Hace mucho tiempo. Soy una bruja.

—¿Jim irá allí?

—¿A Hogwarts? Sí, claro. Sus padres son magos, igual que los tuyos.

Harry, al asimilar esa respuesta, por poco se perdió lo que estaba implicando.

—¿Mi madre y mi padre? —sentía un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Ellos también eran magos?

La señora Blackson asintió y esta vez sí se veía en sus ojos que lloraría pronto.

—Los conocí —admitió la mujer—. A tus padres, me refiero. Íbamos al mismo curso, aunque al principio a tu padre no lo soportaba. Era demasiado bromista para mi gusto —la rubia meneó la cabeza, sonriendo apenas—. Tu madre, por otro lado, se convirtió muy pronto en una de mis mejores amigas. Fue casi al acabar el colegio cuando empecé a llevarme mejor con tu padre.

—¿Los magos usan coche? —preguntó Harry de pronto.

—¿Coche?

—Sí, tía Petunia dijo que murieron en un accidente de coche, por eso…

El niño se calló al ver fruncido el ceño de la señora Blackson.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —comentó, muy seria.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Verás, aunque los magos a veces usamos coches, tus padres no murieron en un accidente.

—¿No?

La mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Voy a contarte algunas cosas malas, Harry —dijo finalmente—. De ir al colegio sin saberlas, te llevarías una desagradable sorpresa. No voy a mentirte, pero comprenderás que haya algunos puntos que me guarde, ¿verdad? Aquellos no eran buenos tiempos.

El niño apretó los labios. Lo primero que pensó fue que la señora Blackson había dicho que le diría lo que quisiera saber, pero se veía de repente tan triste, que no quiso mortificarla.

—De acuerdo —musitó.

—Te lo agradezco —Harry sintió que se ponía colorado cuando la señora Blackson le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque no tardó en volver a estar seria—. Debo comenzar con decirte que, hace unos años, hubo un mago malvado, tanto le temían que hasta el día de hoy, la mayoría evita decir su nombre. Es bueno que lo recuerdes: delante de otros magos, se le conoce como Quien–Tú–Sabes y apodos parecidos, pero el nombre no hace daño en sí. El hombre se hacía llamar Voldemort.

Harry, con un gesto, dio a entender que comprendía el detalle, a la vez que sentía una especie de escalofrío cuando la señora Blackson susurró el nombre del mago malo.

—Este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a reunir seguidores y a atacar a la gente. Él creía, como algunos otros, que los _muggles_…

—¿Los qué?

—Muggles. Es como llamamos a las personas sin magia, como tus tíos y tu primo.

—Ah…

—En fin… Hay magos que piensan que los muggles solo ocupan espacio en el mundo, y tratan muy mal a magos y brujas que vienen de familias de muggles… como tu madre.

—¿Mi madre no era hija de magos?

—No, querido. Tus abuelos, los padres de tu madre, eran muggles, como tu tía.

El niño volvió a asentir. ¿Sería por eso que tía Petunia nunca hablaba de su madre? ¿Solo porque fue una bruja?

—Voldemort dejó claro, casi desde el principio, que quería una comunidad de magos puros, de esos que no tenían ningún parentesco con muggles desde hacía generaciones. Esa y otras ideas suyas fueron seguidas por muchas personas, pero también habíamos otras que no considerábamos que fuera lo correcto. En mi caso, sabía que los magos hijos de muggles no tenían nada de malo; gracias, en gran parte, a que Lily era mi amiga.

—¿Lily? ¿Ella era mi madre?

La señora Blackson asintió, apretando los labios levemente, en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿No sabes los nombres de tus padres? —inquirió con voz ligeramente tensa.

Harry frunció el ceño por un largo rato, forzándose a recordar, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, esa mujer…! —dejó escapar la señora Blackson—. Después arreglaremos cuentas con tu tía —prometió—. Primero quiero acabar de explicarte lo de Voldemort, antes de irnos.

Harry agitó la cabeza una vez, en señal de afirmación.

—Lo que Voldemort y sus seguidores hacían, pronto se convirtió en una guerra —aquello sorprendió al niño, que solo sabía de guerras por los libros de Historia del colegio y lo veía como un pasado muy lejano—. Tenemos un Ministerio de Magia y unos cazadores de magos tenebrosos, llamados aurores, pero lo que hacían no bastaba. Para cuando naciste tú, la guerra ya había durado diez años, muchos estaban heridos o muertos y no se veía el final.

¿Diez años? ¿Cómo sería vivir tanto tiempo temiendo que te atacaran o te mataran?

—En ese entonces, Albus Dumbledore formó una organización secreta para pelear contra Voldemort. Leíste su nombre en la carta de Hogwarts, es el director del colegio ahora. Él sabía que mientras hubiera gente peleando, Voldemort no se apoderaría de todo. Pero luego… Bueno, poco después de que nacieras, a Dumbledore le llegó un aviso de que Voldemort iría tras Lily y James… Sí, James era tu padre —añadió la mujer apresuradamente, ante el gesto confuso de Harry—. Se escondieron. Durante un año, más o menos, viajaron de un lado a otro, hasta que decidieron usar un hechizo muy complicado llamado _Fidelio_.

—¿_Fidelio_? —repitió Harry lentamente, pese a su resolución de mantenerse callado.

—El hechizo es… Como si convirtieras tu cabeza en un baúl cerrado con llave —la señora Blackson no se veía muy segura al explicarse de esa manera, pero era el mejor ejemplo que se le ocurría, por lo que continuó—. Cuando lo realizas, guardas algo en la mente de una persona, a la que se le dice Guardián Secreto, y nadie podrá encontrar lo que escondiste a menos que lo diga el Guardián Secreto. ¿Comprendes?

Tras un largo momento de silencio, Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pues bien, tus padres decidieron usar el _Fidelio_, ¿pero quién sería el Guardián Secreto?

—¿Una persona… de confianza? —sugirió Harry, inseguro.

—Sí, exactamente. Es lo que suele hacerse. La persona en la que más confiaba tu padre era en su mejor amigo del colegio. Tu padre convenció a todo el mundo de que su amigo moriría antes de revelar el secreto, pero incluso así se notaba algo raro. O cualquiera lo notaba si era cercano a los Potter.

—¿Como usted?

—Normalmente, sí —ahora la madre de Jimmy lucía afligida—. Solo que entonces debí lidiar con problemas propios, así que no pude estar al pendiente de mis amigos. Para cuando supe lo que les había ocurrido, fue demasiado tarde…

—¿Qué pasó?

La voz de Harry era apenas un susurro. La señora Blackson tenía una expresión muy triste, aunque aún no lloraba. Seguramente lo que estaba recordando no era del todo agradable y de no ser porque estaba escuchando sobre sus padres, la habría detenido.

—El mejor amigo de tu padre había pensado en un plan para que no descubrieran el _Fidelio_ —continuó ella—. Precisamente porque muchos sabían cuánto se estimaban él y tu padre, pensó que sería obvio el ser el Guardián Secreto. Así que le pidió a un amigo de los dos que tomara su lugar. Y después… —suspiró—. Una semana —pronunció la adulta con pesar—. Una semana duró el _Fidelio_. El amigo, sin que nadie supiera, se había puesto de lado de Voldemort y le dijo dónde estaban tus padres y tú. Era la noche de Halloween cuando llegó al pueblo donde vivían… Y los mató. A James y a Lily. Tú te salvaste por alguna razón que no sabemos, solo con una herida en la frente, mientras que Voldemort desapareció y… y por eso todos conocen tu historia y tu nombre. Incluso te dicen _El Niño–Que–Vivió_.

Eso último hizo que Harry abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿El niño que…? ¿Todos? —murmuró.

—Todos los magos del país —la señora Blackson afirmó con la cabeza—. Es mejor que lo sepas ahora, porque el sitio al que iremos es solo de magos y armarán alboroto si te reconocen.

—¿Alboroto? —Harry ahora sí se asustó.

—Sí, eso será molesto… Querrán saludarte, darte la mano… Abrazarte, si pueden…

El niño sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente nervioso.

—No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá para evitar a la gente inoportuna. ¡Ya sé! —poniéndose de pie, la señora Blackson se dirigió a la escalera, pero al pasar junto a Harry detuvo sus pasos y se acuclilló delante de él, tomándole las manos con delicadeza—. Lo siento —musitó—. Debí decírtelo antes, por Lily y por James, pero…

—Jim… ¿Jim se llama James por mi padre?

Los ojos violetas de la señora Blackson se fijaron en Harry con absoluta sorpresa.

—Yo… Sí, así es. ¿Te molesta?

—No. Eso… Lo quiso mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque quería más a tu madre. Ella fue mi primera amiga en el colegio.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Lily era inteligente y tenía carácter. Tus ojos son como los de ella, aunque en todo lo demás eres como un James en miniatura.

Harry mostró tal expresión de alegría y asombro, que a la señora Blackson se le rompió el corazón. Ella no sabía, aunque ya lo imaginaba, que el niño no había escuchado hablar gran cosa de sus padres y estaba maravillado al oír algo tan simple como el parecido que tenía con ambos.

—¿Mamá? —Jimmy entró al salón con aire tímido—. Encontré a _Leo_ arriba —alzó un poco los brazos para mostrar a un gato negro de brillantes ojos grises.

—¡Oh, malvado! —la señora Blackson dejó escapar una risa divertida, al tiempo que se erguía—. Seguramente quiere ir con nosotros, ¿verdad? —se acercó a su hijo y estirando la mano con rapidez, logró acariciar al gato, que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Hijo, baja a _Leo_ y ve por una de tus gorras, para prestársela a Harry.

—¿La que yo quiera?

—Por supuesto. _Leo_, por favor, despierta al otro, casi nos vamos.

A Harry le pareció muy raro que la señora Blackson tratara a un gato como si fuera una persona, pero para su asombro, el animal meneó la cola y dio media vuelta, en dirección a la cocina.

—Mamá, ¿puedo llevarme una también? —preguntó Jimmy al regresar, agitando en las manos dos gorras, una roja y otra azul.

—Sí, tal vez haga falta, anunciaron que hoy estará soleado.

Jimmy, con una enorme sonrisa, le pasó la gorra roja a Harry, antes de oírse un leve rasgueo desde la cocina, seguido de la entrada del gato negro al salón.

—Ve y trae a _Canuto_, hijo. Nos iremos en un momento.

Dando un salto de gusto, el niño obedeció.

—Harry, como te dije, iremos a un sitio de magos. Se llama _El Caldero Chorreante_. Por allí entraremos al callejón Diagon, donde se venden las cosas para el colegio. ¿Traes la carta? —el aludido asintió y sacó de un bolsillo el sobre de pergamino doblado a la mitad—. Muy bien.

—¿Señora Blackson? —llamó el niño en voz baja.

—¿Dime?

—Yo no… Es que no tengo dinero —confesó, apesadumbrado.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! Antes que nada, pasaremos por Gringotts.

—¿Gringotts?

—Es el banco de los magos. Lo dirigen los duendes, así que al entrar allí, procura no mirarlos de mala manera, se ofenden fácilmente.

Harry asintió apresuradamente justo cuando Jimmy regresó al salón, seguido por el gato negro y un enorme perro negro al que guiaba con una correa.

—A _Canuto_ no le gusta ir así —aseguró Jimmy con una mueca.

—Lo sé, pero a diferencia de _Leo_, en la calle llama mucho la atención, aunque se porte bien —aseguró la señora Blackson, sonriendo—. ¿Listos? Sacaré el auto de la cochera, quiero que estén en la puerta en cinco minutos.

—Sí, mamá.

La mujer abandonó la habitación, lo que aprovechó Jimmy para soltar la correa del perro y éste, sacudiendo la cabeza, trotó un poco para luego sentarse delante de Harry, mirándolo con atención.

—Le caes bien —aseguró Jimmy—. Quiere que lo acaricies.

—¿Puedo?

—¡Claro!

Con lentitud, Harry extendió una mano y cuando finalmente la posó en la cabeza del perro, éste se movió un poco, golpeando un par de veces su palma con la nariz.

—Creo que quiere más —Jimmy parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

Tomando valor, Harry pasó la mano con suavidad por la cabeza del perro, para luego rascar su cuello, bajo el hocico, cosa que al animal pareció agradarle, a juzgar por cómo cerró los ojos y meneó la cola. El niño de anteojos sonrió, revolviéndole el pelaje en la cabeza.

—¿Se llama _Canuto_? —inquirió. Jimmy asintió.— ¿Desde cuándo los tienen?

—No sé. Desde que recuerdo. Aunque a veces se van y nos los vemos por mucho tiempo.

—¿Se van?

Jimmy volvió a asentir, para luego dar un respingo.

—¡Tenemos que salir! —exclamó, corriendo hacia el perro y sujetando su correa—. ¡Anda, _Canuto_, o se enfadará mamá!

El canino, haciendo gala de su inteligencia, ladró una vez y corrió delante de Jimmy, dejando atrás a Harry y el gato, quienes intercambiaron miradas antes de que el segundo echara a andar.

—Allá vamos —susurró Harry, calándose la gorra prestada y siguiendo al felino.

–&amp;–

Londres es conocida como una de las capitales más activas e importantes del mundo, así como una verdadera joya para quien no la ha visto jamás. Harry estaba en esa situación, pues sus tíos no lo llevaron con ellos las escasas veces que visitaban la ciudad.

Sin embargo, descubrió que pasear con gente que lo trataba bien era muy diferente a ir con sus parientes. La señora Blackson estaba al pendiente de él, pidiéndole que no se retrasara y tomándole la mano cuando debían cruzar alguna calle, tras dejar el coche estacionado a pocas cuadras de Charing Cross. Jimmy, con su entusiasmo habitual, señalaba todo lo que llamaba su atención, haciéndole muchas preguntas a su madre y, como ella, tratando a _Leo_ y _Canuto_ como si pudieran entenderle. Los dos animales, por su parte, trotaban a buen paso, quedándose siempre cerca de los Blackson y Harry, cual peculiar escolta.

Finalmente, en cierto punto de Charing Cross, la señora Blackson les pidió que se detuvieran, a lo cual Jimmy lanzó una exclamación de júbilo. _Canuto_ y _Leo_ se sentaron mirando una fachada que, de no ser por el aviso, Harry habría pasado por alto, pues era estrecha y deslucida, además de que la gente a su alrededor no le dedicaba ni una ojeada. El letrero que colgaba sobre la puerta se veía viejo, pero no por ello descuidado.

—Aquí estamos, El Caldero Chorreante —anunció la señora Blackson—. Quédense todos cerca de mí, no quiero que se pierdan. Harry, en lo posible, deja que hable yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió y solo entonces, la señora Blackson se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

El local al otro lado era un tanto oscuro, aunque hubiera varias velas encendidas por encima de sus cabezas, en grandes candelabros. Las mesas y sillas eran de madera gruesa, siendo algunas ocupadas por diversos hombres y mujeres que, llevando sombreros puntiagudos y ropa similar a vestidos sin forma, charlaban o tomaban alguna bebida. Al fondo, tras una barra, un hombre de pelo gris limpiaba vasos y de vez en cuando, atendía a algún parroquiano.

—Buenos días, Tom —saludó la señora Blackson al estar a unos pasos de la barra—. Vamos al callejón, ¿está muy transitada la entrada?

—Buenos días, señora. No, ahora mismo no.

—Estupendo. Muchas gracias.

La mujer fue entonces a una puerta más al fondo, a donde la siguieron Jimmy y los animales, con Harry a la zaga, observando con toda la discreción posible a un par de señoras mayores que, en voz muy alta, se quejaban del precio de la sangre de salamandra.

—Muy bien, ahora vamos a entrar al callejón y con mayor razón no deben separarse —advirtió la señora Black, abriendo la puerta delante de sí, mostrando un diminuto patio—. Jimmy, estás a cargo de _Leo_ y _Canuto_, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mamá. Oye, ¿podemos comprar un helado antes de irnos?

—Si todos se portan bien, sí —la señora Blackson sonó distraída, cosa normal si en ese instante revolvía el contenido de su bolso—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Aquí! —sacó una larga varita de madera, pulida y con un grabado que Harry no alcanzaba a distinguir—. Por favor, un paso atrás.

La indicación no tuvo sentido para el niño Potter hasta que vio a la adulta golpear cierto ladrillo de la pared que tenían delante, con lo cual ésta se abrió y mostró una larga vía adoquinada, con construcciones a ambos lados, innumerables sonidos curiosos y muchísima gente.

—¿Ves la ropa de todos, Harry? —preguntó la señora Blackson cuando se pusieron en marcha.

—Sí, ¿qué es…?

—Usan túnicas. Es el atuendo básico de los magos. En la lista del colegio te pidieron unas cuantas, ¿verdad? —Harry asintió—. Bueno, las compraremos en cuanto vayamos por el dinero. ¡Jimmy! —exclamó, mirando a su derecha—. Veremos las tiendas después, ¡ven aquí!

El niño, que miraba con embeleso un escaparate donde mostraban una escoba, mostró una mueca de desilusión, pero obedeció llevando tras de sí a _Canuto_, halando de su correa. _Leo_ iba justo detrás de ellos.

—Los tres mirando escobas, no me sorprende… —comentó la señora Blackson, sonriendo un poco—. ¡Es verdad! Harry, en el colegio te enseñarán a volar en escoba, ¿crees que te gustará?

—¿Volar? —aquello le recordó al de anteojos la vez que, perseguido por el grupo de Dudley, de alguna forma acabó en el techo del colegio, por lo que agachó la cabeza—. No sé —contestó al fin.

—Yo creo que sí. Tu padre volaba muy bien. Estuvimos juntos en el equipo de quidditch.

—¿Quidditch?

—¿No conoces el quidditch? —Jimmy, ya con ellos, se sorprendió—. ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!

Mientras andaban por aquella calle repleta, Jimmy se dedicó a explicarle a Harry todo lo que sabía: era el deporte más seguido por los magos, se jugaba sobre escobas voladoras, había cuatro pelotas, eran siete jugadores por equipo… Pronto el niño Potter quedó ligeramente abrumado por tanta información, pero inexplicablemente, sintió que el quidditch le gustaría. Se preguntó si podría jugar llegando al colegio, cuando recordó una nota de su carta, «A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBA PROPIA».

—Harry, por favor, ¿podrías encargarte de _Canuto_ mientras estemos en el banco? Y Jimmy, carga a _Leo_. Los duendes no son muy tolerantes con mascotas sueltas.

Ambos niños asintieron y siguieron las indicaciones justo cuando llegaban a una escalinata que llevaba a un enorme edificio blanco, con puertas imponentes y delante de la cual había un…

—No me gustan mucho los duendes —le susurró Jimmy a Harry.

El otro, por el aspecto de la criatura, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Si el pasar por las puertas del banco mágico era curioso y escalofriante a la vez (esto último por unos lúgubres versos que alertaban a los posibles ladrones), el vestíbulo hizo que Harry se quedara boquiabierto. Los pisos relucían, el techo era muy alto y a ambos lados había largos mostradores, detrás de los cuales había varios duendes inmersos en distintas tareas, como contar brillantes monedas o examinar joyas fabulosas. Aunque sentía curiosidad por todo, procuró no perder de vista a la señora Blackson, que pronto se dirigió hacia un duende de aspecto concentrado mientras movía una larga pluma de ave. La siguió, caminando tras de Jimmy, dando antes un leve tirón a la correa de _Canuto_ para que no se rezagara.

—Buenos días —oyó que saludaba al duende—. Vengo a hacer un retiro de mi cámara, por favor —sacó una llave de su bolso y la colocó sobre el mostrador—. También, si es posible, quisiera saber quién resguarda la llave de la cámara de Harry Potter.

El duende, al escuchar lo último, mostró un leve signo de sorpresa, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia los niños que iban con la señora Blackson. Jimmy le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras estrechaba contra sí a _Leo_; en cambio, Harry trató de quedarse serio, aunque se notaba su nerviosismo al ver sus manos, que apretaban con fuerza la correa de _Canuto_.

—En un momento la llevarán a su cámara, señora —avisó el duende—. En cuanto a su otra pregunta, estábamos informados de que vendría otra persona con el niño y la llave, por orden del señor Dumbledore. ¿Hubo algún contratiempo?

—¡Oh, no lo sabía! —por alguna razón, Harry pensó que la señora Black estaba mintiendo—. En ese caso, ¿podría dejar un mensaje para quien venga con la llave de Harry Potter? Estaremos en el callejón por unas horas.

—Si lo cree conveniente…

—No quiero preocupar a nadie ni dar la impresión de hacer algo indebido.

Para el duende, aquello debió ser lo indicado, pues asintió y colocó sobre el mostrador una larga hoja amarillenta, un frasquito y una pluma de ave distinta a la que él sostuviera poco antes.

—En cuanto acabe el mensaje, la llevarán a su cámara —avisó el duende, perdiéndose de vista.

—Gracias. Vaya, ¿a quién enviaría Dumbledore? —preguntó ella en voz baja, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, fijando los ojos por un momento en los animales que la acompañaban—. Ojalá pudieran decirme de dónde sacaron la carta…

—¿Magnolia?

El llamado, hecho con una voz grave, provenía de una de las personas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Se trataba de un hombre que debía medir sus buenos dos metros y medio, con pelo y barba enmarañados, ataviado no con túnica sino con ropas marrones y un abrigo de piel de topo. Sus ojos oscuros veían hacia abajo casi todo el tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza, como fijándose en que no fuera a golpearse.

—¿Hagrid? —pareció reconocer la señora Blackson—. Hacía mucho que no te veía.

—¡Magnolia! —el hombretón sonrió (o eso parecía, la barba cubría la mitad de su cara) y fue a abrazar a la mujer—. ¡De verdad eres tú! No sabía de ti desde…

—Lo sé, fueron tiempos duros —cortó la rubia con pesar—. ¡Pero tú en Gringotts…!

—El profesor Dumbledore me hizo un encargo —Hagrid infló el pecho, orgulloso, al tiempo que sacaba un sobre amarillento—. Aunque primero debí pasar por un barrio muggle demasiado raro, pero no encontré a… No encontré a quien buscaba.

—Por casualidad, ¿no buscabas a Harry?

—¡Gárgolas galopantes, sí! ¿Cómo supiste?

—Algo me dijo el duende que me atendió. Vamos a comprar las cosas del colegio y necesitaba la llave de la cámara, pero…

—¿Vamos? —el gigantón miró con más atención a su alrededor, abajo, hasta toparse con los niños y los animales—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Magnolia! ¿Tienes hijos?

—Solo uno, Jimmy —la señora Blackson hizo una seña para que Hagrid se inclinara, antes de murmurar—. El otro es Harry.

—¿Harry? —Hagrid se le quedó viendo al nombrado, quien procuró no mostrar ninguna expresión—. ¿Segura que es él? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Es una larga historia, pero me alegra que estés aquí, así podremos mostrarle a Harry su cámara y explicarle cómo funciona el dinero mágico. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Estupendo! ¡Pero qué descuidado! Rubeus Hagrid —el hombre le tendió una mano enorme a Harry—. Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Llámame Hagrid, todos lo hacen. Ya sabes de Hogwarts, me imagino, Dumbledore dijo que respondiste a la carta…

—¿La carta? —Harry, tras estrechar la mano ofrecida con semblante dudoso, se giró hacia la señora Blackson—. ¿Había que contestarla?

—No te preocupes, querido, lo hice por ti —indicó la mujer, por lo cual Harry suspiró de alivio—. ¿Tú enviaste la carta, Hagrid?

—Sí, petición de Dumbledore. La puse en el buzón de los muggles, para no asustarlos.

—Ah, con que de allí salió… —la señora Blackson, meditabunda, desvió la mirada por un instante hacia sus mascotas, las cuales estaban muy quietas, sentadas entre Harry y Jimmy—. En fin, ¿quieres que baje yo con Harry? Pensaba ayudarle con sus compras, de todas formas.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Magnolia. Yo me ocuparé del asunto de Dumbledore.

Acordando aquello, Hagrid rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, debiendo vaciar varios de ellos en el mostrador antes de dar con una llave que entregó a la señora Blackson con un ademán de disculpa. Ella no le dio importancia, dejando que Hagrid guardara de nuevo sus cosas mientras otro duende se acercaba a ella para decir que estaba listo. La mujer, mostrando la pequeña llave, explicó la situación y el duende asintió, indicando que pasarían primero por la cámara Potter.

—¿Cómo son las cámaras? —se interesó Harry, casi trotando detrás de la señora Blackson, mientras Hagrid los despedía agitando una mano.

—Oscuras —soltó Jimmy enseguida, haciendo muecas y pasando una mano por el lomo de _Leo_.

—Están bajo tierra —aclaró enseguida la señora Blackson—. Para ir te subes a unos carritos. Parecen una montaña rusa, quizá por eso a Hagrid no le gustan.

—A mí sí, es casi como volar —aseguró Jimmy.

Harry, al escuchar eso, decidió no preguntar más hasta llegar a la cámara.

—Mascotas aquí —indicó el duende que los guiaba, al llegar ante unas puertas dobles altas.

Sin muchas ganas, los chiquillos dejaron a los animales en el sitio que señalaba el duende.

—Nada de tonterías —advirtió por lo bajo la señora Blackson, mirando de manera severa al perro y arqueando las cejas al fijar los ojos en el gato.

A continuación, el duende abrió las puertas y les pidió con un ademán que lo siguieran.

Después de la elegancia del vestíbulo, aquella parte resultaba lúgubre, casi sin luz, y delante solo se veían unos rieles donde esperaba un carrito de madera. El duende y ellos se acomodaron como pudieron en el interior y a una seña del primero, el carrito arrancó, yendo a toda velocidad, haciendo que por un momento Harry se sintiera mareado, al menos hasta que se acostumbró y miró, con pasmo, el cómo pasaban sin descanso entre estalactitas y estalagmitas.

Pronto el carrito paró ante una especie de andador que parecía brotar de una de las paredes de piedra. Allí bajaron todos, siendo entonces cuando Harry notara la puerta al otro lado del andador, que en el centro mostraba una única cerradura.

—Llave —pidió el duende.

La señora Blackson le entregó lo que pedía y tanto ella como Jimmy se quedaron en su sitio, mientras Harry daba unos pasos al frente.

—¿Las puertas son seguras, verdad? —inquirió en un susurro, temiendo ofender al duende.

—Lo son —aseguró el ser, esbozando una sonrisa maligna—. Si un ladrón quiere abrirla, lo manda al interior de la cámara y lo encierra.

—¿Y lo sacan?

—A veces. Cuando nos damos cuenta de que está allí.

Aquella respuesta le indicó a Harry que jamás debía intentar robar en Gringotts, aunque enseguida lo olvidó cuando vio que la puerta de su cámara se abría, mostrando en el interior unos montones considerables de relucientes monedas de oro, plata y bronce. ¿De verdad todo eso era suyo? ¿Y los Dursley siempre se quejaban de lo caro que era mantenerlo?

—Harry, querido, si me permites, guardaremos lo que necesitarás este curso.

El aludido afirmó con la cabeza, distraído, mientras la señora Blackson pasó a su lado y fue a llenar una bolsita con varias de aquellas monedas, con gesto de hacer cuentas mentalmente.

—Esto será suficiente —aseguró ella al cabo de un rato—. Al salir, te diré las equivalencias. Ahora hay que llegar a la nuestra.

Dicho y hecho, el viaje esta vez fue más rápido. Harry juraría que la velocidad aumentaba conforme descendían, aunque según Jimmy, una vez un duende le dijo que siempre iban al mismo ritmo. Al final, el niño Potter decidió quedarse en el carrito cuando llegaron delante de la cámara de la señora Blackson, cuya puerta estaba marcada con el número setecientos once y que, según alcanzó a ver, no se abría con una llave, sino que el duende debía colocar la mano en la misma.

—Ahora podremos hacer las compras —anunció la señora Blackson muy animada, al terminar por fin aquel viaje en el subsuelo y regresar al iluminado vestíbulo de Gringotts—. ¿Tienen bien sujetos a esos dos, niños?

Los nombrados asintieron repetidamente, mientras _Canuto_ daba un ladrido y _Leo_ ronroneaba.

—¿Qué tal todo, Magnolia? —preguntó Hagrid al verla de vuelta.

—Sin problema. ¿Tienes que regresar al colegio?

—Debía llevar a Harry de compras, pero si él está contigo, no debo preocuparme, ¿verdad? —al negar ella con la cabeza, Hagrid se echó a reír—. Le informaré a Dumbledore que todo salió bien, aunque antes me tomaré algo en El Caldero Chorreante. ¡Hasta pronto! —exclamó, dando media vuelta y moviendo una mano en alto.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —preguntó Jimmy, ceñudo.

—Sí, ya. Pasaremos primero por las cosas de Harry, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando terminemos…

—¡Helado!

Harry observó aquella interacción con cierta melancolía, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

El día apenas empezaba y no iba a ponerse triste.

–&amp;–

Para sorpresa de Harry, las compras llevaron más tiempo del que pudiera imaginar. Parte de la demora era por él, que se detenía ante casi todos los escaparates, admirando lo que ofrecían las tiendas y preguntándose, en varios casos, para qué servían determinadas mercancías.

A la señora Blackson, como descubrió pronto, le incomodaba llamar la atención; sin embargo, la gente no podía evitar mirarla, sobre todo los hombres. La mujer se concentraba en revisar la lista del colegio (se la había dado desde que entraron a la primera tienda), en enseñarle cómo usar la moneda mágica (_galeones_, _sickles_ y _knuts_), en hacer comentarios en voz alta sobre la adquisición de cada artículo y, de vez en cuando, en llamar la atención de su hijo, cosa que por alguna razón, hacía que los varones a su alrededor se echaran a correr.

Conforme el sol ascendía en el cielo, Harry se fue cansando, pero no por ello disminuyó su entusiasmo. La penúltima compra fueron las túnicas, lo cual fue extremadamente aburrido, sobre todo por lo que decía un chiquillo rubio a su lado, arrastrando las palabras al hablar, al descubrir que quienes lo acompañaban llevaban ropa muggle.

Por suerte, según Magnolia, nadie había descubierto quién era, lo que les permitió avanzar sin contratiempos hasta la última parada obligatoria: la tienda de varitas mágicas. Harry había estado esperando eso desde que salieron del banco, pero tuvo el tino de no demostrarlo.

—_Ollivander's_ —anunció la señora Blackson.

La tienda era oscura, pero de aspecto cuidado, cuyo aparador mostraba, sobre un cojín de terciopelo púrpura, una única varita.

—Entra tú, Harry —pidió la rubia con amabilidad—. Será menos entretenido así. Jimmy, sujeta la correa de _Canuto_, iremos a otra parte mientras tanto. Aquí tienes —le entregó al niño de anteojos la bolsita de cuero donde llevaba el dinero.

Poco después, Harry estaba solo en el interior de la pequeña tienda, en la cual sintió comezón en la nuca mientras observaba, tras el mostrador, varios estantes repletos de estrechas cajas. En lo alto del techo, casi debajo de él, una araña deslucida mostraba los cabos de algunas velas, que seguramente se usaban para iluminar el lugar cuando empezaba a oscurecer.

—Buenas tardes.

Harry dio un respingo. Un hombre ya mayor, de pelo cano y ojos grises que le recordaban a la luna llena, lo veía desde el puesto del vendedor.

—¿Vienes por una varita, chico? ¿Hogwarts? —inquirió el hombre, a lo que Harry asintió en silencio, quitándose lentamente la gorra que llevaba—. Bien, acércate, por favor. Puedes dejar eso en el mostrador —señaló la gorra—. Necesito hacer algunas mediciones, si no te importa.

—¿Mediciones?

El señor no contestó. Mostró una cinta métrica que, al desenrollarla, emitió un débil resplandor plateado. Atrás de él, una fina nube de polvo era visible gracias a unos cuantos haces de luz.

—Debo hallar a tu compañera ideal. ¿Sujetas la varita con la derecha o con la izquierda?

—Eh… Soy diestro.

—Bien. Extiende el brazo derecho, por favor. ¡Eso es! Vaya, unos dedos delgados… Creo que tengo algunas varitas que podrían irte bien…

Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta, la cinta métrica se movía sola, midiendo desde el largo de sus dedos hasta las fosas nasales. Mientras tanto, el hombre mayor, que no debía ser otro que el señor Ollivander, sacaba cajas alargadas de uno y otro estante, dejándolas en el mostrador en hilera.

—Suficiente —ante tal palabra de Ollivander, la cinta se enrolló y se colocó suavemente junto a la primera de las varitas—. Vamos a probar primero con esta —indicó, mostrando una alargada varita de una madera oscura—. Ten, tómala y agítala.

El niño se sintió muy tonto, pero hizo lo que le pedían. Apenas había movido la varita cuando el señor Ollivander se la quitó de las manos, dándole otra y pidiéndole exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué estaría buscando? Era difícil saberlo, ya que parecía extrañamente contento conforme se veía obligado a sacar más y más varitas mágicas.

—¡Qué cliente tan difícil! —exclamó por lo bajo, de pronto poniéndose muy serio—. Me pregunto sí será… —movió varias de las cajas hasta dar con la que quería, de donde extrajo una varita a la que miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, para luego tendérsela—. ¿Qué tal esta?

Harry sujetó la varita y casi enseguida sintió algo en los dedos, como un cosquilleo, para luego sentir una sensación agradable, cálida, al tiempo que agitaba el instrumento y hacía surgir chispas rojas de la punta. Mientras se quedaba embobado contemplando el fenómeno, el señor Ollivander sonreía con aire pesaroso y asentía con la cabeza.

—Curioso —comentó—. Bueno o malo no sé, pero curioso —fue en ese momento que el hombre se fijó mejor en su pequeño cliente—. ¿Señor Potter, cierto? —inquirió.

El chiquillo asintió en silencio, volviendo a colocarse la gorra con rapidez.

—Está enterado de la historia de su cicatriz, supongo —Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Lamento decir que vendí la varita que hizo eso… Recuerdo todas las varitas que he vendido, señor Potter, todas. Por eso con la suya he recordado a la otra —el hombre se acercó y posó un largo dedo en su frente, con lo cual el niño se tensó un poco—. Los núcleos de las varitas son importantes y el de su varita proviene de la misma criatura que el de aquella que usaba El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado.

—¿En serio? —siendo sincero, Harry no sabía si sentirse curioso o mareado al respecto.

—Sí. Ese hombre hizo cosas atroces, aunque a su vez, también fueron extraordinarias. Pienso que podrían esperarse grandes cosas de usted, señor Potter. Sí, grandes cosas…

El hombre dejó de hablar y fue de nuevo detrás del mostrador, con la varita de Harry en las manos, para guardarla en su caja y embalarla. Por su parte, el de anteojos no sabía qué pensar de él, salvo quizá que tenía una forma demasiado extraña de ver las cosas.

Aunque no lo admitiera, Harry agradeció mucho cuando pagó la varita y pudo marcharse.

–&amp;–

Para la hora de comer, la señora Blackson declaró que habían terminado, por lo cual podían marcharse. A Harry le pareció bien, empezaba a sentir hambre, además de que notó inquietas a las mascotas. Jimmy, por su parte, se veía nervioso, aunque no dejaba de sonreír.

—Mamá, falta…

—Lo sé. Esperen aquí un momento.

Los tres se detuvieron por última vez ante un local, _El Emporio de la Lechuza_, pero solo la señora Blackson entró. A los pocos minutos salió, cargando con una jaula cubierta con una delgada funda color crema que, al alzarla ella un poco, dejó ver a un ave preciosa, blanca como la nieve.

—¿Es una lechuza, verdad? —preguntó Harry en un susurro.

—Sí, las lechuzas son nuestro sistema de correos —declaró la señora Blackson, animada—. Ahora es tuya, querido.

Harry, que había tendido los brazos para ayudarle la jaula, se quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Jimmy, ya que por lo visto había estado conteniendo la frase bastante rato—. ¿Te gusta? ¡Es tu regalo!

—¿Mi…?

—Anda, puedes tomarla —alentó la señora Blackson—. Es una hembra. Espero que te guste. Con ella, podrás escribirnos desde el colegio siempre que quieras.

Tras varios segundos sin saber qué decir, Harry asintió y sujetó la jaula. El ave en ella abrió los ojos, de un tono ambarino, para mirar a su alrededor antes de ocultar la cabeza bajo el ala.

—Yo… Señora, no sé…

—Vamos, se hace tarde y quiero pasar por una tienda muggle antes de ir a comer.

—Mamá, ¿y el helado?

—Lo compraremos en otro sitio, cariño, aquí está llenándose de gente.

Jimmy hizo una mueca, pero no replicó, apretando un poco la correa de _Canuto_ mientras que _Leo_ trotaba a su lado con porte elegante.

Conforme fueron acercándose a la pared que separaba el callejón del Caldero Chorreante, Harry intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, lo que se reflejaba en su cara y pudo ser fácilmente visto por la señora Blackson, quien contuvo a duras penas un bufido de exasperación. Nadie dijo nada mientras salían de la calle adoquinada hacia el local mágico, donde había más parroquianos que esa misma mañana. Por fortuna para Harry, el enorme y efusivo Hagrid no se veía por ningún lado.

Antes de salir del local, la señora Blackson sacó su varita mágica y tras agitarla sobre varias de las compras, estas se desvanecieron, lo que asustó al niño de anteojos solo hasta ver la expresión de Jimmy, que daba a entender que aquello lo había visto antes.

—Tendremos que llevarnos a la lechuza por la calle, pero cubierta con su funda, seguramente no llamará la atención —aseguró la señora Blackson, sonriendo— Ustedes dos, más vale que nos sigan el paso y se comporten —se dirigió al perro y al gato.

Tanto _Canuto_ como _Leo_ movieron la cabeza con aire resuelto, lo que para ellos debía ser una especie de afirmación. Acto seguido, todos salieron hacia la calle muggle, cuidando no separarse mientras andaban por las áreas más concurridas.

—¿Son mágicos? —preguntó Harry de pronto.

—¿Qué? —la señora Blackson, por ir al frente, debió mirar por encima del hombro.

—No, nada, yo… Lo siento.

—¿Harry? ¿Sucede algo?

El niño Potter, que recordó repentinamente el mal genio de sus tíos cuando hacía preguntas, miró el gesto interrogante de la señora Blackson, que no lucía en absoluto molesta. Apretó los labios por un momento, tentado a negar con la cabeza, pero finalmente logró hablar.

—Su perro y su gato… ¿Son mágicos?

La señora Blackson dejó escapar una risita al oír eso, pero no sonaba para nada burlona.

—En cierta forma —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te lo explicaré en otro momento.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Es una historia interesante, de hecho. A James le habría causado gracia.

—¿A mí? —Jimmy, que iba entretenido con _Leo_ y _Canuto_, alzó la cabeza al instante.

—Tú no, querido. El padre de Harry. Se llamaba como tú, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ah, sí! ¡El amigo de las bromas de papá!

Jimmy se echó a reír, lo cual pareció animar a su madre a hacer lo mismo. Harry se dejó llevar y rio un poco también, por lo bajo, casi como sin querer.

No fue sino después, camino a la tienda que quería visitar la señora Blackson, que Harry se preguntó si lo dicho por Jimmy se refería a lo que él imaginaba. ¿Su padre y el señor Blackson se conocían? A todo esto, ¿dónde estaba el padre de Jimmy? Jamás lo había visto, ni escuchaba que lo nombraran en el número dos de la calle Magnolia. ¿Qué sería de él?

Tal parecía que, al mismo tiempo que se maravillaba con el mundo de la magia por primera vez, Harry descubría su infinita curiosidad por aquellos que se portaban bien con él.

–&amp;–

_¡Bienvenidos sean, finalmente, a otro capítulo de este fic! Por favor, no me maten, la demora no ha sido intencional, menos cuando el plazo para acabar el _Long Story_ se viene encima (Bell quiere llorar en un rincón). En fin, esperemos que pueda acabar de manera decente, ya me dirán ustedes._

_Si piensan que algunos acontecimientos fueron algo rápidos en este capítulo, no se preocupen, no alucinan. Lo hice así porque, de haber ido por otra línea, seguramente habría extendido este fic más de lo estrictamente necesario y claro, pasándome los límites de palabras por el Arco del Triunfo (Bell rueda los ojos). No quiero demorar más de lo que ya lo hice, más que nada._

_Harry ha descubierto el mundo mágico, no sin antes enterarse de gran parte de lo sucedido en su pasado, así como el por qué los magos podrían tratarlo como a una especie de celebridad. El que fuera la señora Blackson quien le revelara todo eso tiene una razón de ser, lo cual se nota bastante en su versión de los hechos del 31 de octubre de 1981. Entre eso y el viaje al callejón Diagon, Harry la ha conocido un poco más, así como vio de primera mano que lo de ser mago es real y que hay muchísimas cosas en su futuro que prometen ser emocionantes. Y por si se lo preguntaban, debo confirmar que este Harry es un poco más… ¿Tímido? ¿Retraído? No sé bien qué adjetivo le queda mejor. El punto es que, aunque tenga varios rasgos iguales al Harry canon, hay otros en su personalidad que son distintos, y seguramente muchos adivinan el motivo. Menos mal que tiene a gente como los Blackson para ayudarle._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda. Deséenme suerte con la escritura del siguiente capítulo (Bell se encomienda a Merlín, Dumbledore y toda una Corte Celestial de Magos)._


	6. V - Inicia una aventura

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Cinco: Inicia una aventura.**

_Agosto de 1991._

El Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido, ubicado de forma subterránea en Londres, se considera uno de los primeros en organizarse según los parámetros del Consejo de Magos, actualmente conocido como la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

En el Cuartel General de Aurores, el movimiento era irregular, por la simple razón de que varios escritorios se mantenían vacíos a lo largo del día. Los pocos presentes allí eran aquellos que comenzaban a ejercer su puesto o alguno que quisiera apoyar con el interminable papeleo.

Una mujer de corto cabello cenizo, con penetrantes ojos de un color que recordaba a las hojas caídas en otoño, se le veía frecuentando a varios de los aurores, intercambiando saludos y algunos pergaminos. La mujer tenía un porte severo y rara vez sonreía, pero se le respetaba bastante.

—Buenos días.

El saludo lo escuchó la mujer a su derecha, así que giró la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Ferguson —pronunció la palabra casi gruñéndolo, antes de añadir—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya no me apellido así, ¿recuerdas? Y deberías decir "me alegra mucho verte, ¿cómo has estado?" —Magnolia Blackson, evidentemente, quería dejarle claro a la mujer que debía tener algo de modales, aunque sonreía con aire divertido—. Espero que tu trabajo marche bien, _Darnel_ (1).

—Deja de llamarme así —soltó la otra, dispuesta a dejar a la señora Blackson plantada.

—"He estado bien, gracias, ¿y tú?" —siguió con lo suyo la mujer rubia, aunque dejó de sonreír cuando añadió—. En serio, _Darnel_, no te haría daño socializar un poco.

—Estoy aquí para trabajar, por si lo olvidaste.

—Por supuesto. Y contestando a tu pregunta: tal vez deje de llamarte así cuando seas un poco más amable. Ahora, ¿tienes unos minutos?

La mujer, sin querer, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza a la señora Blackson que la siguiera, sorteando cubículos ocupados por personas que, en mayor o menor grado, se concentraban en sus propios asuntos.

—¿Puedo saber en qué estás trabajando ahora? —se interesó la señora Blackson.

—Acabo de entregar el informe de mi última misión. Contrabando. Es lo más serio que atendemos hoy en día —la otra no parecía conforme con misiones como esa, a juzgar por su mueca de desdén, antes de entrar a un cubículo al fondo del área del Cuartel—. Siéntate.

El ofrecimiento era raro, según la señora Blackson, aunque también resultaba una especie de burla: la única silla desocupada estaba junto a otra cargada con una imponente torre de cajas.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —inquirió, al tiempo que rodeaba la silla llena con sumo cuidado y ocupaba la vacía.

—Archivo muerto. Se me pidió revisarlo y reclasificarlo, aunque no tengo idea del motivo. Es como tú ahora, de hecho.

Fue el turno de la otra para hacer una mueca. Casi nunca comprendía los intentos de humor de esa mujer, pero en esa ocasión, decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

—¿Hasta qué año se remontan todos esos documentos?

—El más viejo que he leído es de mil novecientos setenta y cinco. Casi todos son informes de la época de terror de Quién–Tú–Sabes.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. En los próximos días tendré mucho tiempo libre.

—Solo por ser tú, lo voy a pensar. Ahora, ¿a qué has venido?

La señora Blackson sonrió levemente, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

—Supongo que todo lo referente al arresto de un mortífago no estará en el archivo muerto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Son casos demasiado importantes. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito información sobre uno en particular.

Al oírla, la dueña del cubículo arqueó una ceja, perspicaz.

—Creo saber de cuál —soltó, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la señora Blackson—. Y si tengo razón, la respuesta es no. No tengo acceso a él, para empezar. Para seguir, es un caso abierto. Y para acabar, quiero que dejes eso del _darnel_ de una buena vez.

Semejante razonamiento dejó a la señora Blackson muy sorprendida. Al menos al principio, porque no tardó en recuperarse y dejar salir una risita contenida, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

—Lo de _Darnel_ puede arreglarse —aceptó finalmente—. Aunque sabes que actualmente, no te lo digo como una ofensa, ¿verdad, Holmes?

—Lo sé. Pero me trae recuerdos.

La señora Blackson asintió, sabiendo bien a qué se refería su interlocutora.

—¿Cuándo podría hablarte del asunto de nuevo? —quiso saber la rubia.

—En un par de semanas. Debo terminar antes con eso —Holmes señaló despectivamente el montón de pergaminos del denominado "archivo muerto"—; además, a Scrimgeour le dio por enviar aurores a King's Cross el primero de septiembre, en vez de gente de la Patrulla.

—¿A King's Cross? ¿Para qué?

—Una orden tonta de Fudge. ¿No lo sabes? Este año debe de entrar el niño Potter al colegio.

La señora Blackson hizo un ademán de comprensión, pero de forma tan distraída que Holmes la observó con sumo cuidado.

—Recordaba que este año cumplía once —apuntó la rubia, acomodándose los anteojos—. ¿Fudge está seguro que irá a Hogwarts?

—Sí, Educación Mágica recibió las confirmaciones de los alumnos hace una semana.

¡Claro! El Departamento de Educación Mágica era relativamente nuevo en el Ministerio, así que magos como la señora Blackson lo olvidaban a menudo: por lo que habían oído, se parecía mucho a un ministerio existente en el gobierno muggle.

—Me alegro por él, ¿sabes? Irá a donde sus padres se conocieron y aprendieron tanto…

—No te pongas sentimental ahora, Fer… Blackson —Holmes masculló el apellido con cierta renuencia—. Yo que tú, me habría quedado con el Ferguson —soltó.

—Lo sé, pero yo no. Además, a mi familia le encantó.

—¿Es broma, verdad?

Ambas mujeres, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, compartieron una sonrisa.

–&amp;–

_Septiembre de 1991._

—King's Cross…

Harry Potter no acababa de creer que estuviera en un sitio de Londres tan concurrido y lleno de sonido. Por un instante se aturdió, pero enseguida recuperó el ánimo, intentando por todos los medios no apartarse de la señora Blackson, quien caminaba a paso firme delante de él.

El simple hecho de estar en la estación era un milagro para Harry. Con cierto miedo, recordaba lo ocurrido una semana atrás en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

[…]

Agosto de 1991.

_Casi era la hora de la cena, pero de todas formas, tía Petunia fue quien atendió el llamado a su puerta aquel día. Se topó al otro lado con la señora Blackson, ataviada con un vestido sencillo color azul marino y con Jimmy tomando una de sus manos. Harry, que había acudido al recibidor por mera costumbre, __se ocultó __enseguida en el hueco de la escalera._

_Era bien sabido que a Petunia Dursley le causaba cierta antipatía esa mujer, pero Harry no imaginaba cuánta hasta que vio su expresión, sobre todo cuando la señora Blackson pidió amablemente ser recibida para conversar sobre cómo llegaría él a King's Cross el primero de septiembre._

—_¿King's Cross? —había espetado tía Petunia por lo bajo, allí en el umbral, sin intención de dejar entrar a nadie—. ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo el chico en King's Cross el primer día de clases?_

—_Lo sabes perfectamente, Petunia. Lo llevaré a que tome el tren al colegio._

_La manera en que la señora Blackson se había dirigido a tía Petunia era firme, incluso dura, por lo que Harry pensó entonces que ambas mujeres ya se conocían._

—_¿Al colegio? Pero si Stonewall queda a unas calles…_

—_Él no irá allí, lo sabes de sobra. En realidad, estoy siendo más cortés de lo que mereces, viniendo a notificarte que pienso llevar a Harry a la estación, ¿no te parece?_

—_¿Por qué debería aprender cortesía de una mujer como tú?_

_La señora Blackson, sin inmutarse, se había encogido de hombros, en tanto Jimmy observaba a su madre en silencio, con cierto interés._

—_¡Y él ni siquiera recibió la carta! —tía Petunia se vio bastante orgullosa al decir eso._

—_¡Oh, claro que la recibió! ¿Por qué crees que estamos sosteniendo esta conversación?_

_Entonces tía Petunia había boqueado con asombro, cual pez fuera del agua, antes de mostrar una mueca de furia y desprecio, moviéndose como si fuera a cerrar la puerta en ese instante._

—_Lo único que necesito es que Harry esté listo temprano —avisó la señora Blackson, sin perder la calma por la grosería que estaban a punto de infligirle—. Sus cosas del colegio están en mi casa. Él sabe llegar._

_Tía Petunia dio un portazo entonces, sin molestarse en ocultar su disgusto, por lo cual Harry se escabulló a su habitación, esperando que se tranquilizara._

_Ojalá el primero de septiembre lo dejara marchar en paz al colegio._

[…]

—¿Aquí siempre es así? —preguntó el niño, empujando con ganas el carrito donde, momentos antes, habían colocado su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza.

Dejó para otro momento sus pensamientos sobre la gente que dejaba atrás. ¿Por qué no? Tía Petunia no se opuso a que se marchara, aún cuando lo descubrió intentando salir tan temprano y silencioso como el día de su cumpleaños, solo que con una enorme mochila a cuestas.

—Sí, siempre. Aunque en mi tiempo la gente era un poco menos… _Apresurada_.

—¡Ya quiero que sea mi año! —soltó de pronto Jimmy, sonriendo ampliamente.

—En menos de lo que imaginas, estarás yendo a Hogwarts, hijo. Por lo pronto, lleguemos al andén, aunque tardaremos un poco con tanta gente…

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con la señora Blackson, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Tantas personas a su alrededor comenzaban a agobiarlo.

—Oye… Disculpa…

La vocecita, a la izquierda de Harry, lo hizo dar un respingo. A su vez, quien hablaba dio un pasito hacia atrás, con sobresalto.

—¿Es a mí? —logró pronunciar Harry, confundido.

—Ah… Sí, lo siento —aquella personita, una chiquilla de abundante pelo castaño, se esforzó en sonreír con gesto seguro, aunque las manos le temblaban un poco—. Yo… Va a sonar raro, pero… ¿Vas a Hogwarts? —Antes de detenerse a pensarlo, Harry asintió—. ¡Qué bueno! Verás, mis padres y yo no sabemos por dónde ir y pensé…

—¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? —la señora Blackson estaba regresando sobre sus pasos, preocupada.

—Ella pregunta por el andén —contestó el niño de anteojos, señalando a la chiquilla.

—¿Ah, sí? —la rubia arqueó una ceja, observando con cuidado a la niña, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa amable—. Puedes venir con nosotros, querida. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Allá —enseguida, la pequeña castaña señaló a una pareja de adultos que intentaban disimular su nerviosismo mirando un tablero de anuncios—. Vengo en un momento.

Cuando ella se alejó, la señora Blackson frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente, Harry? —quiso saber.

—Eh… Que si iba a Hogwarts. Ella y sus padres no sabían a dónde ir y…

—Entiendo. Debe ser hija de muggles —la señora Blackson alzó entonces una mano, saludando a los adultos que iban con la niña—. No hay problema en ayudarles, por lo visto.

Harry asintió, aunque ignoraba realmente qué problemas podría haber si solo iban a un andén.

–&amp;–

—¡Maravilloso!

La exclamación de la niña castaña (tenía un nombre curioso, _Hermione_), así como lo que tenía delante, hicieron que Harry se quedara mudo por un momento.

Para llegar allí, siguió las indicaciones de la señora Blackson de cruzar disimuladamente la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez, lo cual hizo junto a su temporal acompañante. El ver que pasaron a un sitio lleno de gente vestida con túnicas y aquella locomotora roja, fue suficiente para que el niño confirmara, de nuevo, que el mundo de la magia era real.

—Es mejor de lo que imaginaba —dijo Hermione, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

—¿Cómo te imaginaste esto, si nunca habías venido? —se extrañó Jim.

—Compré unos cuantos libros de más, para prepararme, y el andén lo describen en _Historia de Hogwarts_. ¿Lo han leído?

—Sí —Harry y Jim respondieron a la vez, aunque con distintas expresiones: el primero parecía sorprendido, mientras que el segundo hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Mis padres no se creían nada de esto, pero el señor que fue a casa a explicarlo era muy amable, así que los convenció —continuó hablando Hermione, esta vez más deprisa debido a la excitación—. Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que a veces me pasaban eran magia.

—Tampoco yo —aseguró Harry, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Tus padres son como los míos?

—No, ellos…

—¡Niños! —llamó la señora Blackson en ese instante—. Buscaremos un compartimiento. ¿Les importa si van juntos? A los Granger les agradaría, Harry.

El aludido miró a los padres de la niña con suma cautela. Parecían agradables, ¿pero lo eran en realidad? Si eran un poquito como Hermione, tal vez sí. Asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Les ayudaré a subir los baúles.

En menos de lo que imaginaron, encontraron un compartimiento vacío, hacia la segunda mitad del tren, donde la señora Blackson subió el equipaje de ambos niños. Los Granger, tras la sorpresa inicial de ver baúles flotando, llamaron a su hija aparte para despedirse de ella.

—Creo que has hecho una amiga, Harry —observó la señora Blackson con simpatía.

—Yo no sé…

—Escucha con atención, querido —de pronto, la adulta rubia se puso muy seria, por lo que Harry tragó saliva y la miró fijamente—. A partir de hoy, vas a escuchar muchas cosas. Sobre ti, sobre tus padres, sobre lo que sucedió el día que te hiciste esto —la señora Blackson se inclinó y acomodó el flequillo negro de tal forma, que tocó por un segundo la cicatriz en la frente del niño, antes de ocultarla—. Habrá historias que no coincidan con lo que te he contado, así que recuerda, puedes hacerme preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Si llegaras a pensar mal de mí porque no aclaré algo…

Inesperadamente, la señora Blackson se vio abrazada por Harry, quien le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos. A ella no le importaba, por supuesto, así que devolvió el gesto con suavidad, acariciando por un momento la cabeza del niño.

—Que tengas un buen curso —le murmuró cuando, de repente, Harry pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía y la soltó demasiado deprisa, con expresión temerosa—. Diviértete. ¡Ah! Y puedes venir a visitarnos en Navidad.

—No creo…

—¿Vas a venir en Navidad, Harry? —preguntó Jim, esperanzado.

—Es que mis tíos…

—Por eso no te preocupes, puedo encargarme de ellos.

La inesperada sonrisa de la señora Blackson, ladeada y traviesa, hizo que Harry se quedara sin saber qué decir. Era la primera vez que le veía semejante gesto, con lo que inesperadamente, supo que ella y Jimmy se parecían más de lo que se notaba a simple vista.

—Si cree que… Si de verdad quiere… —se atrevió a murmurar.

—¡Por supuesto! Ahora sube.

El niño obedeció, algo turbado, sin notar por ello la sonrisa triste de la señora Blackson.

—Mamá, ¿por qué Harry parece que no quiere estar con nosotros?

La rubia mujer apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza. A veces, su hijo era demasiado observador para su propio bien. Por otro lado, no podía culparlo, pues el detalle saltaba a la vista.

—No estoy segura —se atrevió a confesar—. Lo único que podemos hacer es demostrarle que sí lo queremos, ¿no te parece?

Jimmy asintió, recuperando la sonrisa casi enseguida.

—¿Ese es el niño Potter?

La pregunta, hecha con voz femenina, sobresaltó a la señora Blackson, pero solo por un momento. En cambio, Jimmy vio a la dueña de la voz y prácticamente se pegó a su madre.

—Sí, es Harry. ¿Por qué Fugde creyó necesario que vinieran aurores, Dahlia?

La nombrada, tras arquear una ceja, asintió.

—Creo que conseguiré trabajo en el Ministerio —comentó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza.

—No imagino en qué. ¿Y el niño, quién es?

—Mi hijo. Jimmy, ella es Dahlia Holmes, una vieja amiga.

Al mismo tiempo que Jimmy se separaba un poco de su madre para hacer un gesto de saludo, Dahlia Holmes se le quedaba viendo con evidente asombro, aunque pronto pudo disimularlo.

—¿Con quién te casaste, Blackson? —terminó por preguntar.

—Eres auror, Dahlia. Creí que ya lo sabrías.

—No me interesa la vida privada de la gente.

—Oh, qué mal.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Mamá, el tren.

El anuncio de Jimmy distrajo a ambas adultas de su conversación, viendo cómo el tren comenzaba a moverse. Por la ventanilla más próxima, Hermione Granger asomaba la cabeza y sacaba un brazo, mirando a sus padres y despidiéndose una vez más de ellos.

—¡Gracias por todo, señora! —dijo la niña, viendo ahora a la señora Blackson.

—¡No hay de qué! ¡Que Harry y tú tengan buen curso!

Apenas se distinguía la cabecita de Harry, cubierta de alborotado pelo negro, por lo cual la señora Blackson no estuvo segura de si la había oído o no.

—¿Qué le pasa a Potter? —quiso saber Holmes en cuanto el tren tomó más velocidad y se alejó de allí—. Pensé que sería como su padre, riendo y armando alboroto en cuanto llegara aquí.

—No se ha criado igual que James, Dahlia.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quién se hizo cargo de él, si no fuiste tú?

—La hermana de Lily.

Holmes hizo una mueca bastante elocuente.

—Solo vi a la mujer un par de veces —recordó—. ¿Sigue siendo igual de…?

—Sí, incluso más.

—Pobre chico… Bueno, debo supervisar que la estación se vacíe correctamente antes de volver al Cuartel. ¿Te espero allá mañana?

—Mañana temprano, sí.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron, tomando caminos distintos, a sabiendas de que podrían pasar grandes cosas al día siguiente.

–&amp;–

—… Y el libro dice que si muevo la varita así…

El trayecto hasta el colegio Hogwarts, según Harry, era terriblemente largo, aunque no precisamente aburrido. Su compañera de viaje, entre nerviosa y alegre, después de un rato callada comenzó a parlotear sobre todo lo que había leído desde que supo que era bruja, con la clara intención de romper el hielo, pero él no lograba contestarle verbalmente, solo con gestos.

—… También hallé algo sobre un _Niño-Que-Vivió_, aunque no acabé de entenderlo bien…

Harry dio un respingo. ¿No era ese el apodo que, según la señora Blackson, le daba todo el mundo mágico por haber sobrevivido a un intento de asesinato?

—¿Dónde leíste eso? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque habló muy bajo.

Pensó que la niña no lo había oído, pero ella lo miró con gesto de sorpresa, antes de sonreírle.

—En un libro que se titula _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XXI _—contestó Hermione—. Creí que me podrían servir varios libros que encontré en la tienda del callejón Diagon, así que se los pedí a mis padres, aunque no me dieran regalos de cumpleaños este año.

—¿Todavía no es tu cumpleaños? Pero… Sé que debes tener once para ir al colegio.

—¡Los tengo! Cumplo doce este mes. El diecinueve. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—¿El mío? —sin saber bien por qué (o tal vez sí sabía, pero no quería pensar en ello), Harry se sintió ligeramente mareado—. Eh… Fue en julio.

—¿Qué día?

—El… El treinta y uno.

—¡Muy bien! Estaremos de vacaciones entonces, solo te puedo enviar una tarjeta por correo, ¿no importa? Por cierto, ¿cómo te apellidas? Perdón por preguntarlo hasta ahora, es que solo oí a tu mamá decirte Harry…

—¿Mi mamá?

—Sí, en King's Cross. Sí te llamas Harry, ¿verdad?

—Sí… No, yo… Sí me llamo Harry, pero ella no era mi mamá.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién era?

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando por un momento. Podía simplemente contestar con la verdad, que era una vecina, una bruja que fue amiga de sus padres cuando estaban en el colegio, pero creía que eso haría que Hermione hiciera más preguntas. ¿Cómo lo trataría cuando supiera su apellido? ¿Querría saber por qué la señora Blackson fue quien lo llevó a la estación, y no sus tíos? Hasta ahora no parecía mirarlo mal por su pelo desordenado o su ropa demasiado grande, pero…

—¿Harry? —la carita de Hermione demostró su confusión y algo de temor—. Lo siento, ¿dije algo que te molestó?

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Es que… Me pone nervioso que otros sepan más de mí que yo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me llamo… Soy Harry Potter.

Se hizo el silencio de golpe, como si succionaran el sonido del compartimiento. Harry bajó la vista y apretó los labios en cuando acabó de hablar, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho. Ya estaba, seguramente ella pensaría que era muy raro que dijera antes que no sabía nada de magia cuando, según los libros y los demás magos, hubiera vencido (quién sabe cómo) al brujo más malvado del último siglo. Respiró hondo, pensando en la mejor forma de salir de allí sin lucir demasiado triste o decepcionado, cuando entonces llamaron a la puerta del compartimiento.

—¿Quién es? —oyó que preguntó Hermione, ya que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse un poco.

—Hola —era una voz infantil, quizá también era de primer año—. Perdón, ¿no han visto un sapo? ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—No, lo siento. Ni siquiera hemos salido, ¿verdad, Harry?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, lo cual aprovechó para echar un vistazo. El recién llegado era un niño de cara redonda y expresión apenada.

—Ah, bien… Con permiso, lamento la molestia…

—¡Espera! —Harry sintió que Hermione se ponía de pie—. ¿Te ayudamos a buscar?

—¿Segura? ¿No están ocupados?

—¡No, estamos libres! ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Yo… Si crees que podemos ayudar…

El niño de anteojo, finalmente, se atrevió a mirar al otro, quien lo veía con notorio desconcierto. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, preocupada.

—¡Claro que me pueden ayudar! —dijo el otro niño, con evidente alivio—. Soy Neville, por cierto. Neville Longbottom. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Hermione Granger.

—Harry… Potter.

Por un segundo, Neville abrió la boca, a punto de gritar, pero pareció darse cuenta a tiempo, pues la cerró y solo sonrió, haciendo gestos para salir a los pasillos, mascullando segundos después que su sapo había sido un regalo y por eso quería recuperarlo.

—Espero que seamos amigos, Harry —musitó Hermione, yendo detrás de Neville en un momento dado—. ¿Te gustaría?

El aludido asintió, sonriendo de forma tímida y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Definitivamente, ser mago era lo más fenomenal que le había pasado en la vida.

* * *

(1) _En inglés, _darnel_ significa _cizaña.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos sean a un capítulo más del Long Story. ¿Qué, creyeron que me olvidé de él? No exactamente, sino que no tenía mis ideas en orden. Quiero acabar este fic antes que venza el plazo, aunque mucho me temo que el resultado se vea afectado por las prisas._

_Aquí es donde empieza lo emocionante, o eso creo. Por un lado, la señora Blackson hace un movimiento visitando a alguien en el Cuartel General de Aurores, una mujer de nombre Dahlia Holmes (sí, el apellido es en honor al mítico personaje de sir Arthur Conan Doyle), a quien parece conocer desde el colegio. Mis lectores habituales seguramente la reconocen, pero desde ahora les digo que esa mujer siempre es así, un tanto brusca, pero eficiente en su trabajo y básicamente, buena persona._

_Por otro lado, ¡el viaje a Hogwarts! Debido a que la señora Blackson lleva a Harry apropiadamente a King's Cross, el chico no se encuentra con los Weasley todavía, pero sí con otra persona: Hermione Granger, que en la saga original no se hizo su amiga enseguida. Aquí sí, más porque se me ocurrió que sería genial darle a Harry unos "primeros amigos" diferentes a lo decretado por JK. Y los dos niños conocen a Neville al mismo tiempo, ¿eso hará algo por el pequeño Longbottom en un futuro? Yo digo que sí._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos… este mes, sin falta. Aunque el día exacto no puedo prometerlo._


	7. VI - Rastros y tristeza

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Seis: Rastros y tristeza.**

_Octubre de 1991._

El clima en todo Reino Unido estaba reflejando cabalmente el otoño. Comenzaron a salir las chaquetas de los armarios y muchos árboles en las calles se tiñeron de amarillo, naranja y marrón, antes de perder las hojas.

—¡Mamá, ya llegué!

En Little Whinging, Jimmy Blackson entró corriendo al número dos de la calle Magnolia, tras una jornada particularmente animada en la escuela. En la sala de estar, como pasaba últimamente, encontró a su madre sentada ante la mesa de centro, revisando un pergamino tras otro, extraídos todos de un par de cajas de cartón que se veían viejas.

—Bienvenido —contestó la señora Blackson con aire distraído, aunque sonreía levemente—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy, querido?

—Muy bien, ¡nos enseñaron a jugar béisbol! No sabía que fuera tan divertido, y su bate se parece al del quidditch, pero es más largo.

—Algo había oído de eso. Entonces, ¿nada qué reportar?

—Nada, mamá. ¿Llegó carta de Harry?

—Me preguntas eso todos los días, Jimmy. Apenas le escribimos hace dos días.

—¡Ah, sí, perdona! ¿Vamos a comer ya?

—No, en diez minutos. Ve a cambiarte.

El niño asintió y se fue, oyéndose casi enseguida sus pasos en la escalera. Solo entonces la señora Blackson dejó de sonreír, adoptando una expresión muy seria al fijar la vista en el texto del pergamino que tenía delante.

Según la fecha, era de mil novecientos ochenta y uno.

–&amp;–

En el otro extremo del país, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se hablaba de que aquel sería un curso interesante.

¿La razón? Aquel era el año en que el _Niño–Que–Vivió_ empezaba su educación.

Nadie podía creer que en el expreso, no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Tampoco nadie lo reconoció cuando los de primero iban rumbo al castillo, cruzando el lago en botes para cuatro personas, ni cuando fueron retenidos por unos minutos en una habitación mientras se preparaba la ceremonia de Selección, que se llevaría a cabo en el Gran Comedor, delante del resto del colegio. Además, ¿cómo iban a saber que se trataba de un chiquillo tan delgado y tímido?

Solo lo miraron atentamente cuando la subdirectora, la profesora McGonagall, llamó a "¡Potter, Harry!" a ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador. La sensación no fue agradable para el niño, quien estaba visiblemente pálido, avanzando con lentitud hacia el banquillo donde se sentaban todos al ponerse ese sombrero, el cual podía hablar y había entonado antes una canción curiosa sobre los que fundaran el colegio siglos atrás. La tensión en el enorme recinto creció aunque, poco después, un rotundo "¡Gryffindor!" fue dicho por el sombrero, lo cual causó muchísimo alboroto, aunque según lo que se notó, el niño Potter se concentraba en llegar a tomar asiento entre una niña de melena castaña y un chiquillo de cara redonda.

A partir de entonces, muchos quisieron acercarse al chiquillo, pero él rara vez era visto a menos que se dirigiera a clases, al Gran Comedor o a la biblioteca. De hecho, pocos podían decir que lo habían escuchado hablar.

—Parece que están decepcionados —comentó Hermione Granger casi al final de la primera semana de clases, yendo a desayunar.

—¿Por qué? —Harry la miró con gesto confundido.

—Deben creer que serías alguien más… Impresionante —sugirió Neville Longbottom, quien se reunía con ellos con frecuencia, desde que se conocieron en el tren.

—Pero… Ni siquiera recuerdo qué ocurrió.

Sin que Harry lo notara, Hermione y Neville intercambiaron miradas. Ambos ya habían notado que el niño de anteojos tendía a hablar de tal forma, que parecía arrepentirse de ello al instante.

—La gente tiende a exagerar esa clase de historias —aseguró Hermione, ceñuda.

—Es verdad. Lo mismo dice mi abuela. No te preocupes.

Harry asintió, dejándolo pasar. Sabía perfectamente que solo le decían eso para hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque no acababa de funcionar.

Desde el primer día, los rumores no dejaban de circular a su alrededor. Lo que alcanzaba a oír insinuaba a menudo lo mismo que Hermione y Neville le daban a entender, que la gente no acababa de creerse que él era Harry Potter, aunque a veces creía escuchar que deseaban preguntarle sobre la noche en que se hizo su famosa cicatriz. Le llevó casi dos semanas armarse de valor y enviar una carta a la señora Blackson, saludándolos a ella y a Jimmy, así como para preguntarle si debía tratar de responder esas dudas. La respuesta que recibió fue un alivio, pues la mujer aseguró que podía no decir palabra, con tal de ser educado. Que en la misma carta le preguntara cómo le iba en clase hizo que a Harry se le formara un nudo en la garganta, mientras redactaba la respuesta.

Sin embargo, después vino lo de la clase de Vuelo.

[…]

Septiembre de 1991.

_Desde que Jimmy le contara lo genial que se sentía volar, Harry sintió una enorme curiosidad al respecto. Hermione no, pues era un tema que no podía aprender en los libros, aunque intentó enterarse de algo leyendo cuanto encontrara al respecto. Por su parte, en el dormitorio de los chicos, Seamus Finnigan y Ronald Weasley se la pasaban hablando de volar y de famosas jugadas de quidditch que vieran alguna vez. Así las cosas, al anunciarse las clases de Vuelo en conjunto con los de primero de Slytherin, hizo que Harry sintiera una especie de mal presentimiento._

_Acertó. La mañana del jueves que tendrían Vuelo, un chiquillo rubio de la casa de la serpiente, Draco Malfoy, se acercó a Harry en compañía de otros dos chicos enormes. Lo recordó de la tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagon, aunque en aquel momento procuró fingir que no ponía atención a sus palabras. En esta ocasión, el rubio parloteó sobre que "el famoso Harry Potter podría tener mejores compañías", al tiempo que barría con la mirada el alborotado pelo de Hermione y la expresión nerviosa de Neville. Para rematar, Malfoy dijo que podía ayudarle a relacionarse mejor y tendió la diestra, lo que por algún motivo, enojó bastante al niño de anteojos._

—_Sé escoger compañía, gracias —había espetado, esquivándolo para salir de allí, procurando no correr._

_Cuando Hermione y Neville le dieron alcance, en el patio donde normalmente pasaban parte del recreo, lo encontraron sentado tras una columna, recuperando el aliento y apretando las manos en temblorosos puños._

—_¿Qué se ha creído ese Malfoy? —soltó Hermione, ocultando todo lo posible lo preocupada que estaba en realidad—. No fue muy amable._

—_Ha de creer que Harry es tonto por tenernos como amigos —Neville se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez yo no sea gran cosa, pero tú —señaló a Hermione—, ¡eres la que nos consigue en clase casi todos los puntos!_

—_¡Pero si tú también eres listo! Solo que… Bueno, a veces se te olvidan algunas cosas._

—_Sí, claro… Oye, Harry, ¿vamos a desayunar? Apenas queda tiempo._

—_No tengo mucha hambre —musitó el nombrado, agachando la cabeza._

—_¡Tonterías! —Hermione se inclinó para tomarle una mano y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—, hay que darnos prisa, o Weasley nos dejará sin salchichas._

—_¿Cuándo nos ha dejado Ron más de dos salchichas? —bromeó Neville, sonriendo un poco._

_Harry sonrió a su vez, sintiéndose mejor, aunque algo resonaba en su cabeza por lo extraño que le parecía, solo que no atinaba a entender qué era. Lo dejó estar y el día siguió su curso hasta que fue hora de bajar al parque, donde los esperaba la profesora, la señora Hooch, una mujer de cabello corto y gris, con ojos amarillentos y expresión seria._

_Al cabo de un rato, la señora Hooch ya había dando las primeras instrucciones y se paseaba entre los alumnos para ayudarles un poco. Harry no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Malfoy, a quien la profesora sermoneó por montar como lo hacía. Por lo visto, ese engreído alardeaba demasiado._

_Hermione y Neville apenas se fijaron en Malfoy, pues tenían sus propios problemas con las escobas, las cuales no parecían reaccionar a su llamado. En el caso de la niña, sonaba ligeramente frustrada; en tanto, Neville tartamudeaba al hablar, lo que quizá significaba que quería quedarse en tierra. Harry hubiera querido decirles algo para animarlos, pero en ese momento la señora Hooch reclamó su atención._

—_¡Chicos! Cuando sople el silbato, dan una patada al suelo y… ¡Longbottom! ¿Qué hace?_

_A juzgar por cómo se elevaba el chiquillo, había dado la patada antes de tiempo, seguramente por puro nerviosismo. Además, resultó evidente que era su primera vez volando en serio, aunque fuera de familia mágica, pues no pudo controlar la escoba y salió disparado, elevándose unos seis metros antes que se resbalara dramáticamente hacia un lado y cayera con pesadez._

—_Muchacho, ¿puedes levantarte? —la señora Hooch acudió en el acto junto a Neville y aunque Harry no lo veía bien desde donde estaba, lo revisó enseguida, a juzgar por sus movimientos—. La muñeca fracturada… Estarás bien. ¡Ustedes! —el resto de la clase se sobresaltó al oírla—. Dejen las escobas en su sitio y quédense quietos mientras llevo a su compañero a la enfermería. Si alguien desobedece, me encargaré de que lo expulsen más rápido de lo que dicen _quidditch_._

_En cuanto la señora Hooch y Neville se retiraron, el resto de la clase comenzó a dispersarse, cuchicheando acerca del accidente. Hermione, mordiéndose el labio, casi enseguida fue junto a Harry, al que vio dejar la escoba cuidadosamente en el césped, a sus pies._

—_Harry, ¿crees que Neville esté bien? Nunca he ido a la enfermería, no sé cómo lo van a curar._

—_No lo sé. tampoco he ido. Aunque… —Harry dudó, apretando los labios y bajando la vista, antes de decidirse a continuar—. Una vez vi a… a una bruja curando una rodilla raspada. No tardó y no dolió nada. Tal vez lo de Neville sea así._

—_¿En serio? Me gustaría verlo también, pero no me voy a lastimar a propósito para eso._

_Harry miró a la niña, que reía bajito en ese momento, por lo que comprendió tardíamente que había hecho una broma. Sonrió, pero el gesto no le duró mucho, pues algo en su campo de visión lo hizo girar la cabeza a la derecha._

_Malfoy recogía algo, muy cerca del sitio donde Neville se había caído._

_Cuando el rubio lo alzó para verlo a la luz del sol, Harry lo reconoció, haciendo enseguida un gesto a Hermione para que mirara también. Los dos sabía qué era aquella esfera de cristal: una recordadora, artefacto mágico que ayudaba a la gente a saber cuando olvidaba algo. Esa misma mañana la había recibido Neville en el correo, de parte de su abuela._

—_Debe ser del zoquete —se escuchó decir a Malfoy—. ¿Se lo dejamos en un árbol?_

_Los dos grandullones con los que solía estar Malfoy sonrieron enseguida, celebrando la gracia._

—_¿Podrías darme eso, por favor? —pidió Hermione apresuradamente—. Se la devolveré a Neville._

—_¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso, _sangre sucia_?_

_Un silencio muy pesado se apoderó de aquel punto del parque. Harry intuyó que se trataba de algo serio cuando vio a Ronald Weasley y a Seamus Finnigan siendo retenidos, con dificultad, por Dean Thomas y Parvati Patil, lo que no impidió que comenzaran a gritar._

—_¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? —soltó Weasley, con la cara tan roja como su pelo._

—_Entre Granger y tú, no sé quién es peor —aseguró Malfoy con desdén._

—_¿Qué dijiste?_

—_Devuelve la recordadora, por favor._

_Sinceramente, Harry no supo de dónde sacó las agallas para intervenir. Solo sabía que, de seguir las cosas así, podrían complicarse demasiado. No esperaba que el rubio le hiciera caso, solo que desviara su atención de todos aquellos que, en ese momento, le dedicaban miradas enfadadas._

—_¡Escuchen al famoso Potter! ¡Puede hablar!_

_Algunos de Slytherin rieron ante la frase, lo cual hizo que Harry, por un segundo, sintiera las ganas de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, tragó saliva y se quedó en donde estaba._

—_Devuelve la recordadora, por favor —repitió, intentando sonar más serio que nunca—. No es tuya._

—_Si la quieres, ven por ella._

_Sin previo aviso, Malfoy tomó la escoba más cercana, se montó, pateó el suelo y se elevó. Para rabia de varios, el rubio no había mentido sobre saber volar._

—_¿Solo alardeabas, Potter?_

_Si esa mañana Harry solo había estado molesto con aquel niño, ahora se sentía furioso. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, recogió su escoba e imitó los movimientos de Malfoy, sin hacer caso de las protestas de Hermione o de las caras espantadas de sus compañeros._

_Fue estando en el aire que empezó a reaccionar, dándose cuenta que parecía dársele bien aquello. Se movió con cuidado en la escoba, temeroso de caer, pero segundos después estaba tan cómodo como si siguiera plantado en tierra. ¿Quién diría que se sentiría así de maravilloso estar en el aire? Ya comprendía la fascinación de Jimmy por el vuelo._

_Mientras Harry pensaba aquellas cosas, Malfoy ponía cara de pasmo. Evidentemente, no esperaba que alguien fuera tras él. Entrando en pánico, lanzó la recordadora con fuerza, directamente a la cabeza de Harry, quien apenas se dio cuenta a tiempo para alzar una mano y atrapar la esfera de cristal, en apariencia sin hacerse daño alguno, antes de descender con todo el cuidado posible._

_Al tiempo que desmontaba de la escoba, Harry fue recibido por vítores de sus compañeros de casa, incluyendo a una Hermione que se retorcía las manos, seguramente por haberse preocupado demasiado de una caída o algo similar. Quizá fue una suerte que todos se callaran pronto, porque poco después de hacerlo, regresó la señora Hooch y los miró con aire confuso, ya que estaban muy sonrientes._

_La diversión para los de Gryffindor aumentó cuando la profesora descubrió a Malfoy por encima de sus cabezas y le ordenó aterrizar, al tiempo que le descontaba veinte puntos a Slytherin._

[…]

A partir de aquel día, Malfoy se volvió insoportable. No paraba de hablar mal de Harry, sobre todo insinuando cosas sobre su falta de padres y su ignorancia del mundo mágico. La mayoría de las veces el rubio daba en el blanco, lo cual hacía que Harry se sintiera terriblemente mal consigo mismo, pero en cuanto lo notaban decaído, sus compañeros procuraban animarlo, sobre todo Neville y Hermione.

—Sé lo que se siente que se burlen de una —aseguró Hermione una vez, ante la repentina pregunta de Harry sobre por qué lo defendía—. Así como me ves, no tuve amigos hasta que los conocí, a Neville y a ti. Antes pensaba que lo mejor del mundo era lo que aprendía en los libros, pero ya no. Ustedes son muy buenos conmigo.

En esa ocasión Harry se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, intentando rebatirlo, pero Neville lo interrumpió, aunque lucía igual de avergonzado.

—¡Tú también eres muy buena con nosotros, Hermione! Nos ayudas siempre que puedes y no te quejas para nada.

—Es que a mí no me molesta.

—¡Por eso mismo! Te aseguro que de ser Malfoy, nos cobraría hasta el saludo.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas, lo cual hizo a Harry reír también. Empezaba a convencerse de que personas como ellos estaban con él porque así lo querían y no por lástima.

Además, en la torre de Gryffindor ya no murmuraban tanto a su paso, aunque lo seguían viendo con admiración: de alguna forma, lo ocurrido en clase de Vuelo llegó a oídos de la profesora McGonagall, quien al día siguiente lo llamó a su despacho después de comer. Harry creía que había hecho algo malo cuando al llegar a la reunión, encontró a la mujer junto a un muchacho mayor, de hombros anchos y expresión de curiosidad, antes de enterarse que lo había recomendado para el equipo de quidditch, aunque fuera de primer año, para luego decirle algo inesperado.

—Su padre habría estado orgulloso, Potter. También él jugaba quidditch.

Sí, aquello lo sabía por la señora Blackson, pero que alguien más lo mencionara le produjo una intensa emoción. Por lo visto, sus padres podían ser recordados por algo más que su muerte.

Así las cosas, entre clases, entrenamientos de quidditch y pláticas con sus nuevos amigos, Harry se convención de que ir a Hogwarts era mucho mejor de lo que pudo imaginar.

–&amp;–

Se acercaba Halloween y con ello, los rumores sobre el banquete de ese día corrían como el viento. Hogwarts, según contaban, presentaba siempre algún espectáculo, así que varios de primer año lo esperaban con ansias, al ser la primera vez que lo contemplaban.

Al principio, Harry también estaba entusiasmado. Antes, esa fecha significaba que se quedara en casa mientras su primo Dudley tenía permiso de recorrer las calles con el disfraz que le comprara tía Petunia, llenándose los bolsillos de dulces que luego, sin venir a cuento, eran consumidos en su presencia. En esta ocasión, podría ser él quien comiera todo aquello que le gustara, sin nadie que lo mirara mal por ello.

Sin embargo, todo lo anterior se borró de su mente en cuanto Malfoy abrió la boca, justo la mañana de Halloween.

—¿Qué, ni siquiera hoy vas a llorarles a tus padres, Potter?

No reaccionó ante eso, no al principio. Ignoró a Malfoy y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor tras Neville y Hermione. Fue hasta que tomó asiento que una frase vino a su memoria.

«Era la noche de Halloween cuando llegó al pueblo donde vivían… Y los mató.»

El rostro melancólico de la señora Blackson también apareció en su mente, con lo cual tuvo una sensación espantosa, como si de repente un enorme hueco se le abriera en el pecho, allí donde normalmente le dolía cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Últimamente el dolor no estaba, era tan buena la vida en el colegio… Pero regresó, junto con un gran sentimiento de culpa, ¿cómo podía ser feliz cuando sus padres cumplían un año más sin vida? A todo esto, ¿dónde estarían sepultados? Sus tíos, como jamás los mencionaban, era probable que tampoco les hicieran visitas al cementerio. ¿Entonces a quién preguntar?

—¡Correo! —anunció Seamus Finnigan, mirando hacia arriba.

Un centenar de lechuzas entraron por el techo, primero en desordenado montón y después, poco a poco, cada una yendo hacia alguien en particular. Harry vio que Neville recibía un paquete (seguramente de su abuela, reemplazando algún objeto extraviado), al tiempo que procuraba no desviar los ojos a la mesa de Slytherin, donde seguramente Malfoy realizaba una pantomima ya frecuente en él: desenvolver los dulces que le enviaban de casa, mirándolo con burla.

En ese momento, delante de Harry se posó una lechuza marrón.

—Hola —saludó, un tanto confundido.

Por toda respuesta, el ave estiró una pata, donde llevaba atado un pergamino y un paquetito envuelto en papel marrón.

—¿Qué pasa? —se interesó Hermione, dejando a un lado sus cubiertos.

—Quiere entregarme algo, pero debe haberse equivocado.

—Las lechuzas no se equivocan, ¿por qué dices eso?

El niño apretó los labios. ¿Cómo explicarle que a nadie fuera del colegio le interesaba enviarle cosas? No tuvo la oportunidad de intentarlo: Hermione adelantó las manos y le retiró la carga a la lechuza, la cual no tardó en retirarse.

—¡Mira, dice tu nombre! —la niña mostró el paquete, en cuya envoltura estaba escrito "Harry Potter, Gran Comedor, Hogwarts" con una elegante caligrafía—. Oye, ¿no se parece a la letra de la nota en tu escoba?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry notó que ella tenía razón. Una semana después de obtener permiso para entrar al equipo pese a ser de primero, media docena de lechuzas llegó cargando un alargado paquete que resultó ser una escoba de carreras, una _Nimbus 2000, _acompañado por un pequeño sobre de papel, en cuyo interior solo había un trozo de pergamino con unas cuantas líneas.

_Querido Harry:_

_Estamos orgullosos de que estés en el equipo. Te enviamos un regalo para que aproveches la oportunidad. Cuídate mucho y diviértete cuando juegues._

Lo más raro de la nota era que carecía de una manera de identificar al remitente… justo como lo recién llegado. Harry dejó de lado sus recuerdos para centrarse en el paquetito, que Hermione le entregó con cuidado, animándolo con gestos a que lo abriera.

Conforme quitaba el papel, el niño no dejaba de preguntarse qué sería. Antes de ver bien el contenido, halló un trozo de pergamino, el cual parecía tener algo escrito, así que lo tomó mientras se guardaba el objeto sin identificar en el bolsillo.

_Querido Harry:_

_Esto es un espejo de doble sentido. Solo tienes que decir mi nombre y podremos conversar como si estuviéramos de frente. Es un recuerdo de tu padre, cuídalo mucho y como precaución, te recomiendo no decirle a nadie que lo tienes. Espero que te guste._

_Magnolia._

Se sentía un poco raro solo leer una nota como esa, pero en ese momento, a Harry le importó muy poco. Resistiéndose a sacar el nombrado espejo, miró a Hermione, quien en ese momento le pasaba el pergamino que llevaba la lechuza, el cual resultó ser una carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que las clases vayan bien, lo mismo que los entrenamientos._

_Si mis cálculos son correctos, la presente llegará a tus manos en Halloween, así que quiero que sepas algo sumamente importante._

_A estas alturas y como seguramente te advertí, ya debes haber escuchado algún comentario sobre la muerte de Lily y James. Deseo de todo corazón que nada de eso te afecte, pero sé que probablemente no sea así, por lo que reitero mi ofrecimiento de responder cualquier pregunta que tengas al respecto. No tienes por qué sufrir solo su pérdida, querido. Muchas personas quisimos a tus padres y estaremos encantadas de hablarte de ambos._

_Sobre todo, no te pongas demasiado triste. Hay cosas que por desgracia, ni la magia puede cambiar, pero eso no debe ser necesariamente un mal. Te aseguro que, de estar vivos, tus padres te dirían que seas feliz, que seas un buen niño y sobre todo, que te quieren. Fui testigo de ello cuando eras un bebé, confía en mí._

_Debo despedirme ahora, no sin antes repetirte que Jimmy y yo estamos felices de que nos escribas, así que esperamos tu siguiente carta con mucho gusto._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Magnolia Blackson._

_P. D. Conseguí que pudieras venir a nuestra casa en Navidad. Te tenemos una sorpresa._

—¿Quién te escribió? —se interesó Hermione, al verlo guardar el pergamino en la mochila.

—La señora Blackson. Dice… Puedo ir a su casa en Navidad.

Hermione sonrió con alegría. A esas alturas, Harry ya había confiado lo suficiente en ella como para contarle quiénes eran los Blackson y cuál era su relación con ellos.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Tiene teléfono? Podríamos llamarnos de vez en cuando.

—No lo recuerdo, pero no estoy seguro de…

—¡Pregúntale! Sería estupendo poder hablar en vacaciones, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros. En su fuero interno, seguía con sus dudas sobre ir en Navidad al número dos de la calle Magnolia, pero Hermione no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿cierto?

—¡Harry! ¡Hermione! —en ese momento, Neville se acercó a ambos—. Yo… ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera, aunque se estaba levantando del banco al tiempo que se colgaba la mochila a la espalda.

—Bueno…

Neville se quedó callado, echando un vistazo a Harry, quien engullía lo que le quedaba de desayuno, antes de hacerle gestos a Hermione para que mirara con disimulo la mesa de Slytherin. La niña obedeció, frunciendo el ceño, para luego hacer una mueca extraña, mezcla de asco y pánico. Acto seguido, se fijó en que Harry apartaba su plato y se ponía de pie.

—¿Tenemos tiempo de pasar a la biblioteca? —inquirió de pronto.

—Es demasiado temprano para eso —alegó Neville, titubeando ligeramente.

—Quiero buscar un libro de Historia de la Magia.

—¿Otro? —Harry giró entonces la cabeza hacia la castaña—. Creí que… —sonreía un poco, pero de pronto sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—Si ibas a decir que ya los ha leído todos, también lo creo —ayudó Neville enseguida.

—¡No es verdad! Además, quiero encontrar alguno de hechos recientes.

—En ese caso, pregúntame. No sé por qué, pero a la abuela le gusta mucho lo reciente —el niño Longbottom hizo una mueca—. Mejor dicho, le gusta escuchar chismes y averiguar si son verdad.

Hermione rio de forma floja, lo que desconcertó a Harry. Por lo general, ella realmente hallaba divertidas las ocurrencias de Neville. Decidió no darle importancia, acompañándolos fuera del Gran Comedor, aunque en el camino sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca, muy similar al que le asaltara al principio del curso, cuando no dejaban de seguirlo con la mirada.

—Harry —llamó Hermione en voz baja, caminando a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían adelantado a Neville—. ¿Recuerdas que leí _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX_?

—Sí, incluso me lo prestaste. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, nosotros… Neville y yo… Creemos que Malfoy quiere hacerte pasar un mal rato hoy. Por lo de… Ya sabes, es el aniversario de…

Harry la silenció con un ademán. Debió haberlo imaginado.

—No sería novedad.

La frase se le escapó antes de que fuera consciente de haberla pensado siquiera. Ante la cara de pasmo de Hermione, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando la boca, intentando hallar una excusa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Aquí nadie te haría algo malo! —saltó ella, indignada.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo, pero… Harry, ¿qué pasa contigo? A veces… Mira, lo siento, pero a veces me da la impresión de que tuvieras miedo de hablar.

—¡Es verdad! —Neville los alcanzó en ese instante y por lo visto, los había oído a la perfección.

—Somos amigos —aseguró Hermione, en tanto Neville asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No importa lo que digas, no nos vamos a reír. Peor fue cuando Neville se equivocó en nuestra primera clase de Pociones, ¡con el mal genio que tiene Snape…!

—No me lo recuerdes… —masculló el nombrado.

Harry asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, acordándose del profesor de Pociones, un hombre de pelo negro y de aspecto grasiento, que de hecho, parecía mirarlo siempre con intenso rencor.

—En fin, el punto es… Si alguien en este castillo quiere hacerte daño, se las verá con nosotros, ¿cierto, Neville? —el nombrado volvió a asentir con energía—. ¡No es broma! Que vengan Malfoy y sus amigotes si quieren, ¡les daremos una lección!

—Suenas algo ruda para ser una niña —acotó Neville con timidez.

—¿En serio?

—Chicos…

Los aludidos dejaron de lado su conversación para mirar a Harry, quien de pronto se sintió cohibido en extremo. Una cosa era que lo miraran mal en casa, o que los otros residentes de Hogwarts compartieran rumores sobre su persona, pero el interés de Hermione y Neville era genuino, podía notarlo. Ellos de verdad querían saber lo que le pasaba. Sin saber bien cómo, eso desvaneció gran parte de los malos sentimientos que lo aquejaran después de lo dicho por Malfoy.

—No estoy… acostumbrado —confesó, bajando la vista y sacando las palabras desde lo más profundo de su ser, aunque no se sentía como si se las arrancaran, sino como si las estuviera entregando voluntariamente, casi con alivio—. En casa… A mis tíos y a mi primo… Bueno, a ellos no les gusta escucharme, así que… —se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto—. No es su culpa.

—¡Oh, Harry!

De pronto, el niño de anteojos sintió presión. Algo lo envolvía con fuerza, pero no entró en pánico, sino que levantó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con una mata de pelo castaño muy cerca de su rostro. Un poco más allá, Neville hacía una mueca extraña, entre incómodo y triste.

—¡Nosotros te queremos mucho! —musitó Hermione en su oído, apretando un poco más su abrazo—. Eres muy bueno, de verdad. Siempre estaremos contigo.

Por tercera vez, Harry vio a Neville mover la cabeza afirmativamente, aunque en esa ocasión también lo vio hacerle un gesto de ánimo. ¿Acaso quería…?

—¡Lo siento! —Hermione comenzó a apartarse—. Yo solo…

No pudo continuar, ya que fue su turno de sentir un apretón cuando Harry, inesperadamente, le devolvió el abrazo. Ella dejó escapar una risita antes de volver a rodearlo con los brazos.

—Seremos amigos siempre, ¿verdad?

Ante tal frase, pronunciada por Neville mientras los abrazaba, tanto Harry como Hermione se limitaron a asentir.

Poco sabían lo mucho que los salvaría aquel preciado vínculo.

–&amp;–

_¡Bienvenidos sean a otro capítulo de mi participación del Long Story! A ver, ¡que levante la mano todo aquel que piensa que no acabaré a tiempo! (Bell empieza a contar y se pierde en el número cincuenta). Lo sé, lo mío es tener agallas… O estar loca, dicho sea de paso._

_Aquí parece que las cosas no avanzan mucho, pero en realidad sí. Por un lado, Magnolia parece que ha encontrado algo interesante, ¿pero de dónde sacó el pergamino con fecha de 1981? En vista de los recientes acontecimientos, eso no es difícil de deducir. Ella y su hijo tienen noticias de Harry de vez en cuando, lo cual parece alegrar a Jimmy, quien dicho sea de paso, es una ternura de niño._

_Hablando de Harry, he hecho una recapitulación un tanto dispersa de su inicio de clases. Se ha hecho muy amigo de Hermione e inesperadamente, de Neville. Esto obedece a mi idea de que en su primer año, Harry se hizo amigo de Ron porque fue el primero en hablarle y ser amable con él (a su peculiar estilo), así que eso aplica, en este universo, para los otros dos. De paso, aquí paso a asentar que Hermione y Neville también están resultando ligeramente diferentes al canon, precisamente por relacionarse con Harry desde el viaje en tren. Así las cosas y llegando Halloween, ¿de verdad a nadie se le había ocurrido retratar cómo se sintió Harry al caer en cuenta que ese era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres? Más con la personalidad que le he venido dando, la verdad. Siendo como es, Hermione acabó dándose cuenta que algo le pasaba y tanto ella como Neville han llegado a la resolución de estar siempre con él, porque son amigos. Oh, eso me parece tan bonito… (Bell se quita una imaginaria lagrimita)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos prontísimo._


	8. VII - Misterio en marcha

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Siete: Misterio en marcha.**

_Noviembre de 1991._

Hacía frío. Quizá era la sensación del campo abierto, pero en las afueras de Edimburgo, varios salían por la mañana con abrigos y guantes, quizá porque se levantaban demasiado temprano a realizar deberes de campo.

—¡Juro que si no es importante…! Menos mal que esta vez, será en un sitio normal.

A grandes zancadas, un hombre joven de pelo rubio cruzaba los terrenos de una granja, en dirección a la entrada principal de la propiedad. Saludó con la mano a unos trabajadores que se hallaban a unos veinte metros de distancia. El cuidado de los diversos sectores de la granja podía ser agotador, aunque por fortuna, en los últimos tiempos podían permitirse el contratar empleados.

—¡Altie!

Ante la exclamación, el rubio hizo una mueca, como si algo le doliera, antes de detener su andar y girar sobre sí mismo. De todas formas, de nada le serviría correr.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —quien preguntaba era una mujer de aspecto joven, ligeramente bronceada, con el largo cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta alta y los azules ojos fijos en el rubio.

—¿Por qué? Voy a la oficina.

—Sé perfectamente que no es cierto.

—¿En serio?

La mujer arqueó una ceja con sorna; en tanto, el rubio le sostenía la mirada intentando no cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—No puedes venir —dijo él finalmente, comenzando a dar media vuelta.

—¿Acaso estás haciendo algo malo?

—¡Por Merlín, Sagitta! ¿Qué cosas se te ocurren? —él la miró con sobresalto.

—Si no es eso, ¿por qué no me dejas acompañarte? Altie, no pienso molestar…

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué te dio por querer ir conmigo?

—Creo que lo sabes.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, aunque él sabía que llevaba las de perder.

—Sí que eres terca… —Altie meneó la cabeza, rendido—. Veremos si sabes tanto como crees.

Sagitta sonrió con aire orgulloso, aunque las manos le temblaban ligeramente, producto de su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, no se quejó por la salida tan apresurada que hacían.

Menos mal que no había olvidado su bolso… ni la varita mágica.

–&amp;–

Londres, como casi siempre, le pareció una ciudad oscura a Altarf Hitchens. Quizá se debía al hecho de vivir en el campo o de no frecuentarla, pero realmente no le agradaba el cielo de allí, que sin importar lo soleado del día, permanecía ligeramente opaco.

Empero, en aquella ocasión no lo ponía de nervios estar en semejante metrópoli, sino el llevar acompañante. Sagitta Rankine, su prima, era la clase de mujer que una vez decidiendo algo, no cambiaba de opinión, así que debió acceder a tenerla cerca, aunque le preocupaba que de verdad no supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Sin mucho ánimo, Altarf guió a su prima a un callejón, a lo cual ella frunció el ceño, temiendo que todo aquello fuera con el afán de hacerla desistir de sus propósitos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el rubio sacó discretamente la varita, la agitó fuera de la vista de posibles curiosos e hizo surgir vapor plateado, que no tardó en convertirse en un…

—¿En un chiste? —musitó ella, conteniendo la risa.

—Aunque quisiera, no. Envío un mensaje: ya que vienes conmigo, necesito autorización.

—Hablas como si fuéramos a una base militar, Altie.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, mientras la figura plateada se elevaba y se iba flotando.

—¿Cómo puedes enviar mensajes con eso? —se interesó Sagitta.

—Es un principio simple, aunque complicado de conseguir —a juzgar por sus gestos, Altarf no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, pero tras unos segundos de silencio, pudo hacerlo—. ¿Conoces el método para extraerte pensamientos y depositarlos en un pensadero?

—Sí, es un hechizo que, principalmente, requiere mucha concentración. ¿Por qué?

—La sustancia de la cual está hecho el pensamiento extraído resulta muy similar a aquella que constituye nuestro amigo —Altarf señaló el punto por donde la forma de gas plateado se había marchado—. No creo que Dumbledore lo viera precisamente así cuando experimentó con…

—Espera, ¿esa comunicación la creó Dumbledore?

—Sí, durante la guerra. Aunque a mí me la enseñó alguien más.

—Entonces, lo que insinúas es que… ¿Conjuras las dos cosas unidas?

—Algo parecido. Tú eres buena en hechizos, lo podrías conseguir.

—No estoy tan segura.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Altarf reconocía, al menos para sí mismo, que había metido la pata; por su parte, Sagitta lamentaba haber dejado al descubierto una parte de sí misma que la avergonzaba sobremanera.

El sonido de una aparición puso en alerta a Sagitta, haciéndola meter la mano al bolso.

—¿Cómo está eso "compañía imprevista", Altarf?

—Pues eso, precisamente —respondió el rubio, sonriendo—.¿Y dónde están tus modales?

—Sí, claro… Buenos días, Altarf, ¿cómo te va?

—No puedo quejarme. La oficina funciona de maravilla. Probablemente contrate a un ayudante el próximo año. ¿Y tú?

—Lo de siempre, aunque tengo que irme en un par de horas. Tú sabes, la fecha…

—¡Por supuesto! Qué despiste el mío. Oye, ¿recuerdas a Sagitta?

La aludida dio un leve respingo antes de atreverse a mirar hacia el fondo del callejón, donde su primo y el desconocido habían estado charlando. Se topó con que el misterioso sujeto era muy alto, de tez clara, cabello oscuro y… ¿eran violetas sus ojos?

—¡Oh, sí! —el tipo sonrió de lado, con un aire elegante que a Sagitta le resultó familiar—. Aunque por su cara, no me ha reconocido. Menos mal, significa que el disfraz funciona.

—¿Lo conozco? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—Digamos que sí. La reunión antes de partir es en el sitio de siempre. No sé qué tiene él con ese lugar, ¡es muggle, por Merlín!

—Ni idea —de reojo, Altarf miró a su prima, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el desconocido—. ¿Qué, nos vamos ya?

—Sí, claro.

El de ojos violetas ofreció un brazo, al cual Altarf no tardó en sujetarse. Sagitta lo imitó poco después, aunque tenía sus dudas.

Unos segundos después, ya no había nadie allí.

–&amp;–

En el Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido, cuyas oficinas estaban bajo tierra en Londres, aquel parecía un día perfectamente normal. Había departamentos más atareados que otros, pero por lo general, los empleados que podían tomar el almuerzo a su hora no desaprovechaban la ocasión.

—Nos vemos en una hora.

Una mujer muy guapa, de largo cabello rubio, cruzaba apresuradamente el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, en dirección a los ascensores. Sus ojos violetas, parcialmente cubiertos por unos anteojos, se fijaban en las personas que la despedían al pasar, solo para poder devolver el saludo al tiempo que sonreía tenuemente.

—Te has vuelto muy popular.

La afirmación fue dicha por una mujer junto a las puertas de uno de los ascensores, de cabello corto y ojos color ocre. La rubia se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

—No es como si lo quisiera —aseguró.

—Te creo. A propósito, ¿a cuenta de qué me invistaste a almorzar?

—Es en agradecimiento por la ayuda. Además, no estaremos solas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Quiero presentarte a unas cuantas personas, ¿qué tiene eso de malo, Dahlia?

Ante semejante cuestión, Dahlia Holmes dejó escapar un resoplido, pero no se quejó.

Ambas mujeres no tardaron demasiado en ocupar un ascensor que las llevara al Atrio y de allí, a la entrada de visitantes, saliendo a la calle muggle más "cercana" al Ministerio. Como en el trayecto habían transfigurado las túnicas por ropas muggles, se pusieron en marcha enseguida, aunque Holmes iba siguiendo a la rubia con cierto disgusto.

—Me parece increíble que no estés cómoda en el mundo muggle —comentó la rubia tras avanzar un par de calles.

—Lo dejé en cuanto pude, Ferguson.

—Ya no soy Ferguson, ¿lo olvidas?

—Y yo nunca fui muggle.

—De acuerdo. Solo lo comenté porque me resultó curioso, es todo.

Finalmente llegaron a una calle medianamente transitada, donde a esa hora del día, muchos se dirigína a cierta cafetería con aire acogedor que hizo a Holmes sorprenderse un poco.

—No pensé que conocieras el sitio —dijo, señalando el local.

—Ya llevo lo suficiente en el Ministerio como para haberlo oído nombrar, ¿no crees?

—Pensé que ibas a almorzar a casa.

—No, es aburrido si no tengo compañía. Anda, deben estar esperándonos.

Holmes asintió y siguió a la rubia cuando cruzó la calle y se detuvo en la puerta, atisbando al interior por uno de los ventanales.

—Sí, ya están todos, ¡incluso hay más! —anunció—. Ojalá ese chico no arme un escándalo…

—¿Qué chico?

Por toda respuesta, la de anteojos le hizo una seña para que entraran, a lo cual Holmes accedió demasiado deprisa, tal vez debido a su curiosidad.

La rubia, adelantándola, fue directamente a una mesa con un par de esos sillones que se encontraban adheridos a una de las paredes. Allí, sentados en uno de los sillones, se hallaban un rubio y una joven de cabello oscuro; en el otro, un hombre de cabello también oscuro que aún como estaba, se notaba que era considerablemente alto.

—Buenos días. ¿Dónde está…? —comenzó a preguntar la rubia.

—¡Mi bella flor! —el hombre que se sentaba solo, poniéndose de pie, cedió su sitio a la recién llegada al tiempo que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Creí que no vendrías!

—Este día no me lo pierdo, querido —aseguró la rubia, tomando asiento.

—Ahora veo cómo coqueteas —masculló Holmes, casi sin querer.

—¡Oh, no! No es eso. Disculpen, no los he presentado. Ella es Dahlia Holmes, del Cuartel General de Aurores. Dahlia, ellos son Altarf Hitchens, un investigador independiente, y…

—No te preocupes, Magnolia —Altarf se paró y tendió una mano a Holmes, quien la estrechó con algo de recelo—. Señorita Holmes, ella es mi prima, Sagitta Rankine. Trabaja en Ollivander's.

—¿Con varitas? —la auror ahora sí quedó visiblemente impresionada, mientras Sagitta asintió y sonrió con aire tímido.

—Sí, es un campo que a pocos les interesa, así que los trabajos bien hechos se pagan muy bien —aseguró Sagitta, dejando escapar algo de orgullo en su voz.

—Y él es _Furud_. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

La acotación de Magnolia Blackson, al tiempo que señalaba a ese hombre tan alto, puso sobre aviso a Holmes, al tiempo que le dedicaba una escrutadora mirada.

—¿Por qué es todo lo que necesito saber? —inquirió al instante.

—No has escuchado toda la historia —respondió Magnolia con sencillez—. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está ese chico?

—Salió huyendo —se burló Altarf, con lo cual su prima lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si gusta sentarse, señorita Holmes, iré a buscar a nuestro último acompañante —ofreció el tal _Furud_, indicando con un ademán el lugar junto a Magnolia antes de perderse de vista en el fondo del establecimiento.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —fue lo primero que preguntó Holmes al sentarse.

—Ya que has sido tan amable, quise que conocieras a estas buenas personas —Magnolia señaló a Altarf, a Sagitta (aunque ésta dio un respingo) y hacia donde _Furud_ se había ido—. Créeme, a la larga incluso te va a convenir.

—Tu concepto de "conveniencia" rara vez coincide con el mío —aseguró Holmes.

—Eso ya lo sabemos.

La frase sorprendió a Holmes, quien enseguida hizo ademán de meter la mano al bolsillo de su gabardina marrón. Sagitta Rankine, reaccionando de forma similar, introdujo discretamente la diestra en su bolso.

El hombre que hablara recién, de corto cabello negro, observaba a Holmes con el ceño fruncido, lo que de alguna forma lograba que sus ojos, de un tono azul tan oscuro como el mar por la noche, dieran la sensación de descubrir tus más profundos pensamientos. Tras ese hombre, _Furud_ hacía una mueca, al tiempo que con un ademán, le indicaba algo a Magnolia. La rubia, captando el significado oculto, hizo un gesto imperceptible de asentimiento y se aclaró la garganta.

—Dahlia, él es _Chertan_. Y sí, tampoco necesitas saber más de él.

La auror no pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio, la cual pareció divertir a _Furud_.

—A este paso, Holmes nos mandará al diablo sin escuchar nuestra versión —comentó, mientras se apropiaba de la silla de la mesa desocupada más cercana.

—De hecho, yo no espero que la crea —argumentó _Chertan_, imitando a _Furud_ con lo de la silla.

—Quizá, pero nada pierden intentándolo —intervino Altarf, en apariencia muy divertido con algo que nadie sabía—. Conmigo les funcionó.

—Contigo nos funcionó porque muy bien de la cabeza no estás, Hitchens —espetó _Chertan_.

Algo en el tono de voz de esa afirmación hizo que Holmes diera un bote en su asiento.

—¡Black! —exclamó, sacando la varita más rápido de lo que cualquiera en esa mesa hubiera podido prever. Magnolia intentó hacer que la bajara, pero Holmes no se lo permitió, apuntando a _Chertan_ a la cara.

—Por Merlín, ¿y ese quién es? —aún con la amenaza delante, _Chertan_ arqueó una ceja, confuso.

—¿Eres tú, no? ¡Regulus Black! ¡Lo dijiste exactamente igual!

—¿Es una broma? —quiso saber _Furud_, sarcástico.

—Claro que no, ¡tengo muy buena memoria para las voces! Eso siempre me ha ayudado.

Por un largo momento, el silencio se apoderó de los allí presentes, quienes intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas antes de advertirle a Holmes, por medio de mímica, que debía guardar la varita. La auror obedeció de mala gana, aunque en su cabeza se formulaban demasiadas interrogantes.

Como si hubieran invocado un medio de eliminar tensión, una mesera llegó en ese momento a preguntar lo que querían, a lo cual se aferraron como a un clavo ardiendo. En cuanto la empleada se marchó, Holmes se volvió hacia Magnolia, con expresión de querer sonsacarle todo lo que quería saber, pero inesperadamente fue Altarf Hitchens quien habló primero.

—Señorita Holmes, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podría escuchar toda la historia primero? Después puede hacer lo que crea mejor. Le prometo que nadie se lo va a impedir. Y eso va también para ti —el rubio miró a su prima, quien sin titubar, asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¿Al menos es interesante?

—¡Solo tú preguntarías eso, Dahlia! —Magnolia dejó escapar una carcajada, ahogándola a medias al taparse la boca con una mano—. Pero sí, es interesante. Considerando tus gustos, claro.

Holmes arrugó la frente, pensativa, antes de terminar asintiendo con una cabezada.

–&amp;–

En Hogwarts, el campeonato de quidditch estaba por empezar, lo cual tenía a varios estudiantes cruzando apuestas sobre quién ganaría el primer partido de la temporada.

—¡Ganaremos nosotros! —aseguraban sin cesar los golpeadores de Gryffindor, los gemelos Fred y George Weasley.

—La profesora McGonagall tuvo mucha razón al recomendarte, Harry —solía decir de vez en cuando Oliver Wood, capitán y guardián del equipo.

—Slytherin no tendrá oportunidad —aseguraban Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet, dos de las tres cazadoras.

Harry realmente temía decepcionar tales expectativas. Los entrenamientos marchaban bien, según Wood, aunque el hecho de que él jugaría como buscador de Gryffindor cuando era alumno de primera año se filtró, así que varias personas comenzaron a lanzar comentarios maliciosos sobre su posible desempeño, sobre todo gente de Slytherin, su primer oponente de la temporada.

—Cuidado con caerte de la escoba, Potter —soltaba Draco Malfoy de vez en cuando, al encontrárselo en los pasillos.

De no ser por la ayuda de Hermione con los deberes, Harry jamás habría podido cumplir con todo a tiempo. Por su parte, Neville le contaba cuanto sabía de quidditch, aunque él mismo admitía que no había visto muchos partidos en vivo, pues su abuela no era una gran aficionada.

Pese a disfrutar mucho lo referente a quidditch, Harry no podía concentrarse mucho en él. Por alguna razón, se sentía vigilado, aunque no atinaba a identificar la causa de semejante sensación. Cuando quiso describírsela a Hermione, ella preguntó si no sería consecuencia de la atención que le dedicaban aún, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se calló, para frustración de ella.

No le era fácil deshacerse del hábito de toda una vida de no hablar demasiado de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, no todo iba tan mal, pues aumentó la correspondencia con la señora Blackson, quien siempre se mostraba amable en sus cartas. Tal vez era eso lo que lo animaba a ser más abierto con ella que con sus amigos del colegio, que no la tenía de frente y podía explayarse por escrito, sin ver algún rostro malhumorado.

Así, sin darse cuenta, el día del primer partido llegó. En Gryffindor, todos estaban deseosos de verlo jugar, confiando ciegamente en el entrenamiento que le daba Wood y en los rumores sobre que la misma McGonagall lo hizo entrar al equipo. Harry estaba por convertirse en un manojo de nervios, algo que nunca creyó que le pasaría en Hogwarts.

—Neville y yo estaremos en las gradas donde Dean ponga su pancarta —le dijo Hermione.

Dean Thomas resultó tener talento para dibujar, por lo que había hecho una pancarta enorme con el león de Gryffindor y el apellido de Harry.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Piensas que durará mucho el partido? —inquirió Neville.

—Trataré de que no sea así. Me pone nervioso que vaya a haber público.

—Con lo que te gusta volar, apenas te vas a fijar en la gente, ya verás —animó Hermione.

Al bajar al terreno de juego con el resto del equipo, Harry se quedó pensando que tal vez fuera cierto lo dicho por su amiga. Cuando volaba, tendía a desconectarse de todo, a excepción de su cometido de atrapar la diminuta snitch dorada. ¿Por qué no habría de ser igual esta vez?

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.


	9. VIII - Interrogantes sin respuesta

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Ocho: Interrogantes sin respuesta.**

_Noviembre de 1991._

Horas después, el sol se ocultaba. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, pero ignoraba la razón, ¿acaso no estaba buscando la snitch?

—¡Harry! ¡Mira, se ha movido, Neville!

Esa era… Hermione, ¿verdad?

—Quédate aquí, llamaré a la señora Pomfrey.

Y ese era Neville, estaba seguro.

—Nos dio un susto de muerte, ¿qué creen que pudo ser eso?

Esa voz era la de Fred Weasley… ¿o se trataba de George? Se parecían tanto…

—Pues por una vez, no fue una treta de Slytherin. Oí a Flint decírselo a McGonagall.

Ah, ese parecía Ronald Weasley.

—Sí, además, Dumbledore estaba furioso, ¿no les parece? Apenas pudo hacer algo por Harry…

En ese momento fue cuando hizo el intento por abrir los ojos, lo cual apenas supuso diferencia: veía borroso. Se llevó pesadamente una mano a la cara, solo para descubrir que no tenía los anteojos puestos. Fue ese movimiento el que, por lo visto, causó que su vista se aclarara.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Duele… —musitó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Por favor, jóvenes, háganse a un lado —una mujer de túnica clara se abrió paso entre el numeroso grupo de estudiantes que rodeaban a Harry, hasta poder llegar a donde éste yacía—. Potter, ¿puede oírme?

—Sí, ¿quién…?

—Soy la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera. Lo atendí después de que cayera, ¿recuerda?

¿Caer? ¿Él se había caído de la escoba? ¿Cuándo…?

La confusión debió ser evidente en su rostro, porque la señora Pomfrey hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Por ahora, descanse, Potter. No tiene lesiones graves, el profesor Dumbledore actuó a tiempo. Y ustedes —la mujer se giró hacia los que esperaban, con expresión severa—, si me entero que no lo dejan dormir en una hora, los echaré a punta de varita, ¿han entendido?

La mayor parte asintió en silencio, algunos tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

—Muy bien. Vuelvo a mi despacho, hagan favor de avisarme si sucede algo más.

Harry no siguió a la señora Pomfrey con la mirada, sino que decidió posar de nuevo la cabeza donde la tenía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba en una cama muy cómoda: seguramente estaba en la enfermería.

—Vamos a darle la noticia a Wood —avisó uno de los gemelos Weasley, dando media vuelta.

—Perdón, yo… ¿Qué ocurrió con el partido?

A la vez, los tres Weasley presentes y Neville se echaron a reír, mientras Hermione mostraba signos de no saber si imitarlos o regañarlos.

—¡Ganamos! —soltó Ronald Weasley, controlando apenas sus carcajadas—. De alguna forma, antes de que cayeras, atrapaste la snitch con la boca, ¿en serio no te acuerdas?

Harry intentó negar con la cabeza, pero eso fue suficiente para que una punzada de dolor lo asaltara, así que no hizo más el esfuerzo.

—A eso lo llamamos un verdadero golpe de suerte —aseguró uno de los gemelos—. En serio, más capturas como esta y la gente te va a llamar Harry "Afortunado" Potter.

—¡No es gracioso! —exclamó Hermione, sin poder contenerse más—. ¡Pudo quedar muy mal!

—Lo sabemos, pero por fortuna no fue así. Hasta luego, Harry.

Acto seguido, los Weasley se retiraron, aún comentando el suceso entre risas, cosa que por lo visto, alteraba los nervios de la castaña.

—Lo que pasó fue realmente raro —se atrevió a comentar Neville en ese momento, por lo cual Harry giró con cuidado la cabeza hacia él, a su izquierda—. Volabas normal, ¿recuerdas? Dando vueltas por todo el campo buscando la snitch, pero de pronto tu escoba se sacudió como loca.

—Fue espantoso —aseguró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior y estrujándose las manos.

—Entre más se te acercaban para ayudarte, más se sacudía la escoba, ¡era como si quisiera tirarte a propósito! —en ese punto, Neville estaba tan nervioso como Hermione por lo ocurrido—. Luego, cuando no podía ir peor la cosa, ¡se te zafaron las manos! Caías y caías, con lo cual pensamos que te ibas a matar, pero desde su lugar, Dumbledore te apuntó con la varita y redujo la velocidad de tu caída. Fue hasta que la señora Hooch llegó a tu lado que se dieron cuenta de que las mejillas se te movían, así que te abrieron con cuidado la boca ¡y era la snitch! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Después de eso, Dumbledore hizo aparecer una camilla que flotaba y te trajo aquí —apuntó Hermione, dejando de lado su angustia finalmente—. Según lo que oímos, los profesores están investigando el asunto, porque es dificilísimo embrujar una escoba, más para un alumno. Los de Slytherin no podrían haber hecho algo así, ¡ni siquiera los de séptimo! Nadie sabe cómo pasó y eso les preocupa mucho.

—Lo siento, yo… Realmente no me acuerdo…

—No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estás bien —aseguró Hermione.

Neville asintió fervientemente a esa frase, con lo cual Harry se sintió un poco mejor. No le gustaba preocupar a sus amigos.

—Deberías dormir, como dice la señora Pomfrey —recomendó Hermione—. Neville y yo vendremos antes de la cena, ¿está bien? Quizá oigamos algo sobre lo que pasó.

—¡Ah, y no te preocupes por tu escoba! —apuntó Neville, acordándose de pronto—. Una de las chicas del equipo la atrapó antes de que volara muy lejos. La llevó a la sala común.

Harry meneó la cabeza, queriendo agradecerle al chico aquel dato, pero de pronto sintió mucho sueño. Antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido.

Solo eso impidió que se fijara mejor en las caras decididas de sus amigos.

–&amp;–

Las cosas en otro sitio marchaban un poco mejor.

Solo en apariencia, en realidad.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

El número dos de la calle Magnolia, en Little Whinging, se encontraba a rebosar de visitantes, como nunca antes. Eso fue lo primero que llamó la atención de Jimmy Blackson al volver del colegio, pues su madre lo recibió sonriente y lo guió a la sala, donde esperaban varias personas.

—Dahlia, tú ya conoces a mi hijo. Jimmy, cariño, ellos son Altarf, Sagitta, _Chertan_ y _Furud_. Los invité a comer.

—Buenas tardes —Jimmy hizo una inclinación de cabeza a todos, dedicándoles una tenue sonrisa—. Mamá, ¿entonces vamos a comer ahora?

—En un momento más. Ve a dejar tus cosas y a lavarte las manos.

—Sí, está bien. Con su permiso.

Jimmy se escabulló hacia la planta alta, en tanto los adultos compartían una expresión enternacida difícil de disimular.

—Es un niño muy guapo —aseguró Sagitta Rankine en un murmullo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Es en lo único en lo que le doy la razón a su padre.

—Amén por eso —susurró _Furud_, sonriendo de lado con aire nostálgico.

—¿Exactamente qué esperas de nosotros, Blackson? —quiso saber Dahlia Holmes, sin rodeos.

—Solo lo que les he pedido, nada más.

—Tu teoría no es muy sólida —indicó Altarf Hitchens, repentinamente serio—. Se necesita toda prueba posible, no solo conjeturas. El Wizengamot no aceptará menos.

—Pero no me dirás que es un buen sitio para comenzar.

El rubio asintió, lo mismo que Sagitta.

—Lo que sigue por decidir es ¿quién irá? —habló _Chertan_ por primera vez.

—Tendrán que ser _Furud_ o tú. Los demás tenemos responsabilidades ante las cuales responder.

—Yo tengo libertad de movimiento —le recordó Altarf, ceñudo.

—Sí, pero no queremos aprovecharnos de ello. Además, estos dos saben hacerlo muy bien.

Cuando Magnolia señaló a _Furud_ y a _Chertan_, Holmes se puso en guardia por enésima vez en el día. ¿Qué tenían esos dos que la llenaba de sospecha? A uno lo había relacionado con un chico que conociera en el colegio, Regulus Black, pero ellos juraban que no era posible.

No tardaría en averiguarlo. Y de ser ciertas sus sospechas, Magnolia la pasaría muy mal.

–&amp;–

_Diciembre de 1991._

El invierno parecía adelantarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pues pronto comenzó a nevar. Los jardines quedaron cubiertos con una capa de blancura tal, que daba pena arruinarla con pisadas cuando debían acudir a ciertas clases; sin embargo, pronto eso quedaría atrás.

Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban, por lo cual los jefes de las casas pasaban a las salas comunes a preguntar los planes de los estudiantes. Cuando casi le llegaba el turno, Harry no supo, por un momento, si decirle a la profesora McGonagall que se iría, porque bien mirado, ¿a dónde iba a llegar? Por fortuna, llegó una lechuza de la señora Blackson donde, además de sus buenos deseos de siempre sobre las clases y los deberes, confirmó que lo esperaban en el número dos de la calle Magnolia con una sorpresa, así que se armó de valor y avisó que se marcharía "a casa" para las fiestas, cosa que por algún motivo, dibujó una sonrisa en la profesora.

—¿Ya sabes si puedo llamarte por teléfono? —indagó Hermione al enterarse de aquello.

—No, lo siento. Olvidé preguntarlo.

—¡No importa! Te daré mi dirección para que me escribas. Tu lechuza puede hallarme, ¿no?

—Eso creo.

—¡Entonces escríbeme a mí también! —pidió Neville.

La conversación de ambos era cuando iban rumbo a la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del trimestre. A Harry no le agradaba mucho ir, puesto que el profesor Quirrell era una persona demasiado nerviosa, que tartamudeaba cada dos frases y de la cual se sospechaba un misterioso "incidente" con una hechicera cuando realizó un viaje por el mundo, antes de iniciar el curso.

—Quirrell dejó una redacción terriblemente larga de hombres lobo, ¿creen que me baje puntos si solo me faltaron diez centímetros? —inquirió Neville, llegando al aula.

Mientras se encogía de hombros, Harry ocupó su banco de costumbre, en la última fila. Hermione se sentó a su derecha y Neville frente a ambos, compartiendo el sitio con una chica pequeñita a la que, si Harry no recordaba mal, su amiga solía llamar "Fay".

—De todas formas, ¿no es raro saber cómo tratar las heridas de la mordedura de un hombre lobo si no se le puede curar? —siguió parloteando Neville, en apariencia inquieto por entregar aquella redacción—. Quizá es para que no sufran tanto, ¿verdad?

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó Hermione.

—Yo también —secundó Harry, con voz más firme que en los últimos días.

—Mi abuela dice que hay magos que creen que… —inesperadamente, Neville se aseguró de que Fay no lo oyera antes de continuar, en un susurro—… Ella jura haber escuchado a magos que preferirían que los que son mordidos por hombres lobo murieran de eso.

—¡Eso es de bárbaros! —exclamó Hermione, con cara de espanto.

—Ellos no pidieron algo así —apuntó Harry.

—Mi abuela piensa lo mismo. Aunque es algo complicado.

Harry asintió. Gracias a Neville y a las anécdotas que él recordaba de su abuela, Harry empezaba a comprender un poco el funcionamiento de la sociedad mágica, aunque fuera de manera superficial. Lo que el niño Longbottom ignoraba, Hermione solía saberlo debido a todos los libros que ya había leído; inclusive, de vez en cuando le prestaba alguno.

—¡Odio a las ratas! —chillo de pronto Lavender Brown, al frente de la clase.

Harry desvió la vista. En el escritorio de Quirrell, con los ojos vidriosos y penetrantes, casi siempre podía verse a una rata gris de aspecto maltrecho, que parecía haber vivido mejores épocas. En una ocasión, Ronald Weasley bromeó diciendo que Quirrell no trataba bien a sus mascotas, aunque se le notaban las ganas de tener una él mismo. Por otro lado, Lavender y Parvati Patil solían lanzar indirectas al profesor para que encerrara al animal en una jaula, pero eran ignoradas.

—Ese animal no me gusta demasiado —musitó Hermione poco después, cuando Quirrell ya se hallaba al frente de la clase, tartamudeando la lección.

Sin pronunciar palabra, la niña supo que Harry estaba de acuerdo con ella.

–&amp;–

Finalmente, acabaron las clases del trimestre, con lo cual la mayor parte de los estudiantes empacaron y se prepararon para irse a casa. Harry, sin creerse todavía que hubiera aceptado la invitación de la señora Blackson, temió que al llegar a la estación, sus tíos aparecieran y quisieran enviarlo de vuelta al colegio. Pronto dejó de lado esos pensamientos absurdos, conversando con sus amigos camino a la estación de tren del pueblo cercano al castillo, decidido más que nunca a pasarla bien aunque fuera por esa ocasión.

El trayecto en tren volvió a parecerle largo a Harry, sobre todo porque en invierno oscurecía más temprano. Sin embargo, al llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos dejó de lado el pensamiento, cuando al bajar del tren tras Neville, casi enseguida ubicó a la señora Blackson. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, con ese cabello rubio tan largo y la atención que le dedicaban varios varones a su alrededor?

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Allí!

La voz de Jimmy Blackson destacaba entre la multitud, pese al ruido que hacían los muchos estudiantes y sus familias. Harry decidió ir hacia allí antes que Jimmy cometiera una imprudencia.

—Me alegra mucho verte, querido —dijo la señora Blackson a modo de saludo—. ¿Todo bien en las últimas clases?

—Sí, señora Blackson. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Estupendamente, como puedes ver. ¿Listo para irnos?

Harry asintió, empujando casi al instante el carrito con sus pertenencias. Se despidió en el camino de varios compañeros y de sus amigos, por supuesto, con la vaga sensación de que estaba a punto de vivir unas fiestas inimaginables.

Acertaría, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.


	10. IX - Anuncio de calamidad

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Nueve: Anuncio de calamidad.**

_Diciembre de 1991._

En Little Whinging, las cosas no lucían diferentes.

Por algún absurdo motivo, Harry esperaba que aquel sitio cambiara durante su ausencia, pero no era así. Quizá era porque él mismo se sentía distinto y quería que el entorno que lo acogió desde pequeño también lo fuera. Pero en honor a la verdad, ¿de qué serviría? Esta vez iría a casa de la señora Blackson (que quién sabe cómo conseguiría permiso de sus tíos para ello), pero luego…

Decidido a no amargarse las vacaciones, el niño puso atención exclusivamente en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como el trayecto desde King's Cross hasta la casa de la señora Blackson, o el cómo al llegar, ella le ayudó con sus cosas y le indicó que se quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes, la cual no tardó en conocer, hallándola acogedora.

Por un largo segundo, Harry fue invadido por un pensamiento pesimista. ¿La señora Blackson era buena con él porque realmente quería serlo? ¿No sería que ganaba algo con ello? Pero tales cuestiones duraron poco en su cabeza: la mujer no le daba la sensación de ser mala ni interesada, solo lo que ella había dejado en claro. Eso lo llevó a preguntarse qué tan amiga era de sus padres y cómo ellos habían llegado a quererla.

Jimmy se alegró muchísimo de verlo, por supuesto. Había estado en su habitación toda la tarde, tal como le ordenara su madre, pero en cuanto escuchó voces en el jardín delantero, bajó corriendo a abrir la puerta principal y les dedicó saludos entusiastas. Harry se sintió cohibido, aunque no disgustado, con semejante atención. Ahora podía pensar realmente que Jimmy era un amigo, tras haber obtenido a unos cuantos en el colegio.

Quitando lo bien que se sentía en aquella casa, Harry tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a ella. Desde esa primera noche, cuando la señora Blackson los llamó a él y a Jimmy a cenar, supo que era diferente a lo que viviera anteriormente. En el colegio había un montón de chicos y chicas con quienes compartir los alimentos, lo cual hacía entretenidas las horas de las comidas, pero eso no se comparaba a sentarse a una mesa pequeña y tener una familia a tu alrededor. Con la experiencia que tenía, Harry casi esperaba que la señora Blackson y Jimmy se enfrascaran en lo suyo, charlando y riendo, en tanto él degustaba la comida en silencio, intentando ser invisible para no ser regañado. Pero obviamente no fue así: Jimmy le preguntó en cierto momento cómo era el estadio de quidditch, lo cual primero lo asustó un poco y después, al recuperarse de la impresión, lo hizo responder la duda. Jimmy había acabado fascinado, en tanto la señora Blackson dijo algo de que el estadio había mejorado desde "sus tiempos" en Hogwarts.

¿Aquello era lo que significaba "estar en familia"? Harry no lo creía. La señora Blackson y Jimmy no eran su familia. Debía repetírselo constantemente para no llenarse de falsas esperanzas. Eran buenos con él, sí, pero eso no significaba nada. La gente podía ser agradable con quienes no querían, lo sabía desde hacía mucho, aunque quería creer en los Blackson de todo corazón. Hasta el momento, no le habían dado razones para pensar lo contrario.

Todavía no.

–&amp;–

Cuando menos se pensó, había llegado la víspera de Navidad. Las casas relucían por los adornos de sus dueños, al tiempo que la nieve creaba bellas estampas en muchas calles de Londres y los suburbios. Las personas no podían salir sin ir bien abrigadas, o de lo contrario lo lamentarían.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry esa mañana, entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días, querido —la señora Blackson, delante de la estufa, terminaba de preparar el desayuno, viendo de reojo que el niño ya iba completamente vestido—. ¿Qué tal te queda la ropa?

—Bien, muchas gracias.

Hacía un par de días, la mujer había revisado el guardarropa de Harry y tras varias muecas de disgusto, eligió las menos desgastadas y las ajustó con magia al tamaño de su dueño, mientras que lo demás lo desechó y lo reemplazó con ropa nueva, para bochorno del niño de anteojos.

—¿Me ayudarías a poner la mesa, por favor? Jimmy no tarda en bajar.

Al instante, Harry asintió y fue hacia donde sabía que estaban guardados los platos. Si algo agradecía de su estancia con los Dursley era poder ayudar a la rubia mujer en las labores de la casa, aunque fuera solo con cosas sencillas.

—¡Hola, mamá! ¡Hola, Harry! —Jimmy entró a la cocina, todavía en pijama, cuando Harry acabó de colocar los cubiertos—. ¡Eres muy bueno en esto! —le aseguró al de anteojos.

—Lo he hecho cientos de veces —aseguró Harry.

—Mamá me enseñó cómo va todo, pero siempre me equivoco en algo. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—Huevos revueltos, salchichas y jugo de calabaza. Y nos han enviado un pastel de frutas.

Pronto los tres estuvieron comiéndose lo recién cocinado, sin hablar demasiado entre sí. Solo fue al terminar y que los niños se pusieran a lavar los platos, que la señora Blackson pareciera recordar algo de manera imprevista.

—Niños, creo que no lo había mencionado, pero tendremos invitados a cenar mañana.

—¡Genial! ¿Quiénes son, mamá? ¿Los conocemos?

—Son unos amigos. Harry, quizá estén interesados en conocerte, pero no te preocupes, si te sientes incómodo, no tienes más que decírmelo.

—Está bien, señora Blackson. En el colegio no todos eran malas personas con ese tema.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Por cierto, ¿no ibas a llamar a tu amiga hoy?

—Sí, solo voy a terminar esto primero.

La señora Blackson aprobó eso con un gesto, al tiempo que se retiraba de la cocina, avisando que se iba a trabajar.

—Es curioso eso del teléfono —soltó Jimmy cuando, minutos después, él y Harry abandonaron la cocina—. Lo tenemos desde hace años, pero apenas lo usamos. Las pocas veces que le llaman a mamá, es de la escuela muggle.

—Yo tampoco uso mucho el teléfono, pero Hermione dijo que podía llamarla si quería.

—¿Y por qué la llamas hoy?

—Voy a desearle feliz Navidad, seguramente mañana no podremos, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué?

Harry guardó silencio, caminando hacia el recibidor, donde se hallaba el teléfono de los Blackson. Lo anterior lo había dicho por mera costumbre, ya que en años anteriores, él había sido enviado a su cuarto por la noche, no sin antes trabajar como loco limpiando todos los rincones o ayudando en la cocina. Tía Petunia no pasaba nada por alto, ni una mota de polvo o un poco de carne quemada. Harry, sin querer, estaba dando por sentado que sería algo muy parecido en casa de los Blackson, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que, desde su llegada, no le impusieron quehaceres domésticas ni una sola vez, sin contar el ordenar la habitación que le prestaban.

—Antes estaba muy ocupado ese día —decidió contestar, lo que no era completamente una mentira—. Creo que Hermione estará igual.

—¡Ah, es eso! Bueno, entonces llámala. Voy a terminar una tarea, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, conteniendo la risa. En eso de los estudios, a veces Jimmy le recordaba a su amiga, siendo tan formal y terminando todo lo más pronto posible.

Sacó del bolsillo el trozo de pergamino donde, con su esmerada caligrafía, Hermione le anotó su dirección y su teléfono. Ya se sabía de memoria aquellas pocas líneas, pero no quería cometer ningún error. Después de todo, al igual que los Blackson, usaba el teléfono con poca frecuencia, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

—_Buenos días, casa de los Granger_ —respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo… Buenos días. Quisiera… ¿Está Hermione?

—_Sí, sí está. ¿Quién habla?_

—Ah… Harry Potter. Un amigo del colegio.

Siguió a eso una larga pausa, después de la cual se oyó al hombre musitar "un momento".

—¿Estaría bien llamarla hoy? —murmuró Harry sin darse cuenta.

—_¿Harry? ¡Hola!_

El nombrado sonrió ante la alegría en la voz de la niña.

—Hola, Hermione. Feliz Navidad. ¿Cómo estás?

—_¡Feliz Navidad! Estoy muy bien. Mamá me está enseñando a preparar galletas. Voy a guardarles algunas, a ti y a Neville._

—Yo… Gracias. ¿Has sabido algo de Neville?

—_No, tal vez mañana llegue algo de su parte, ya sabes, un regalo de Navidad._

—Seguramente. ¿Vas a cenar en casa mañana?

—_No, papá dice que iremos con los abuelos, aunque no sé qué voy a decirles si preguntan por el colegio. ¿Y tú? ¿Van a cenar en casa?_

—Sí. La señora Blackson acaba de decirnos que habrá invitados.

—_¿En serio? ¿Quiénes?_

—No lo sé, unos amigos de ella.

De pronto, del lado de Hermione se oyó un lejano grito femenino que decía "¡están listas, hija!".

—Tienes que irte, ¿verdad? Entonces me despido y…

—_¡Espera!_ —Harry, para su asombro, oyó cómo Hermione respondía en voz muy alta "¡sácalas por mí, mamá!", antes de decirle—. _¡Listo! ¿Me das el número de la señora Blackson?_

—No hace falta…

—_Harry, _quiero_ llamarte mañana, antes que irme a cenar. ¿Me das el número, por favor?_

Cuando ella se ponía en modo mandón, Harry se sentía levemente intimidado y tendía a obedecerla. Aquella no fue la excepción, por lo que agradeció haberle pedido de antemano el número a Jimmy. Se lo dictó a Hermione con sumo cuidado.

—_¡Muchas gracias! Procuraré no llamar muy tarde, ¿está bien? Ahora sí, ¡adiós! ¡Hasta mañana!_

—Ah… Adiós, Hermione. Hasta mañana.

Al oírse que Hermione había colgado, Harry aún no se creía que alguien quisiera un número telefónico para hablar _con él_.

–&amp;–

La estampa que ofrecía Londres por las festividades era encantadora. Luces, adornos, regalos… Nada de eso faltaba en donde se posara la vista. Una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo estaba engalanada por sus habitantes para celebrar con familiares y amigos, a la vez que los turistas no cesaban de arribar.

Al ver una calle cualquiera de Londres, ¿quién imaginaría que podría pasar algo malo allí?

Había ciertos sectores de la capital inglesa donde no cualquiera podía entrar, a menos que se tuviera cierto rasgo distintivo. Fue por eso que, en la víspera de Navidad, hubo un transito inusitado de peatones con curioso aspecto en Charing Cross y algunas vías aledañas. Esas personas, además de llevar atuendos estrafalarios o mal combinados, destacaban por su expresión de desconcierto y miedo, pero nadie se atrevía a abordarlas.

De haber sabido de dónde salieron, tendrían muchas más razones para ignorarlas.

Sin que los muggles se dieran cuenta, el Caldero Chorreante servía de puerta de emergencia del callejón Diagon y otras vías. La mayoría de los magos ignoraba el por qué se les pedía volver a casa desde el mundo muggle; de hecho, hubo unos cuantos que protestaron por ser sacados de territorio mágico sin una explicación más allá de "ha habido una alerta de seguridad", pero no pudieron hacer nada: quienes estaban a cargo eran nada menos que los aurores, a quienes no se llamaba si no se trataba de una verdadera emergencia.

—Bien, ¿qué tenemos?

Dahlia Holmes realmente no quería trabajar ese día. Cierto era que no le quedaba familia a la cual visitar, pero eso no significaba que deseara amargarse la jornada con algún lío, en vez de llenarse de comida y alcohol. Ahora, puesta al mando de un equipo de aurores recién salido de la Triple A, deseaba con todo su ser el final de la jornada.

—Hemos despejado el callejón, señorita Holmes —respondió un muchacho de pelo castaño—. Y parece que la evacuación terminará bien.

—¿Parece? Más le vale verificar que salga como es debido, no quiero ningún error.

El muchacho asintió apresuradamente y se retiró.

—¿Te gusta dar órdenes, Holmes? —inquirió un hombre de abundante melena salpicada de canas, cuyo aspecto recordaba a un viejo y bien conservado león.

—Me gusta que las cosas se hagan bien, señor Scrimgeour. ¿Necesita algo?

—No, con lo que le oí al chico me basta. ¿Tú tienes alguna novedad?

—Estoy esperando que me reciban en Gringotts, señor.

—¿Qué? ¿Los duendes no quieren que investiguemos?

—Dieron a entender que solo se asegurarían de que sus secretos…

—¡Sus secretos! A veces me pregunto…

Lo que Scrimgeur se preguntaba no llegó a saberlo Holmes. En ese momento, desde el otro lado del callejón, vieron acercarse a toda velocidad a uno de sus colegas, de corto cabello negro y túnica verde oscuro, más o menos de la edad de ella.

—¡Señorita Holmes! La están esperando.

Sin demora, la mujer asintió, hizo un gesto de despedida a Scrimgeur y se retiró. Eso era mejor que esperar algún inesperado reclamo de su superior, por cualquier cosa que según él, estuviera mal ejecutada en una operación como esa, pero siendo sincera, era un milagro que algo como aquello estuviera avanzando sin incidentes.

—Allí, señorita —indicó el de túnica verde, señalando la entrada al banco mágico.

—Buenos días —saludó la mujer, dirigiéndose con firmeza al duende delante de la puerta de Gringotts—. Soy Dahlia Holmes, del Cuartel General de Aurores. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Por la mueca que hizo el duende, parecía desconfiar de la cortesía de Holmes, pero al segundo siguiente debió decidir que no había nada de malo en ella, por lo que contestó.

—Bogrod —la criatura tenía voz grave y no muy amable—. Sígame, por favor.

—Tú, ven conmigo. Entre más ojos, mejor.

El auror de pelo negro parpadeó repetidamente, sorprendido, pero enseguida se recompuso y obedeció. Holmes, tras admirar su capacidad de adaptación, se fijó en que sus ojos eran de un tono gris peculiar, que emitía un débil resplandor azul bajo la iluminación del vestíbulo de Gringotts.

—Si no le importa que pregunte, señorita Holmes, ¿exactamente qué pasó?

—No me importa. Debes saberlo, supongo, si estarás conmigo por un rato. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Todos me dicen Del, señorita. Del Rankine.

Holmes estaba a punto de preguntar por el origen del sobrenombre, pero dio un respingo al darse cuenta de un detalle.

—¿Conoces a Sagitta Rankine? —preguntó.

—Sí, es mi hermana. ¿Por qué?

—Me la presentó una amiga —contestó Holmes de manera cortante, dando a entender que no diría más del asunto. Acto seguido, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar—. Los duendes nos avisaron de la activación de uno de sus sortilegios de vigilancia. Por lo visto, alguien intentó irrumpir en una de las bóvedas de alta seguridad.

—Creí que eso era imposible.

—Los duendes afirman lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión, pidieron apoyo. Lo que les parece extraño es que intentaran infiltrarse en una bóveda que actualmente, está vacía.

—¿Vacía? —el detalle atrajo enseguida la atención de Del Rankine.

—Sí. Sospecho que querían algo que _estuvo_ allí. El asunto es ¿cómo no se enteró el ladrón que habían movido de sitio su objetivo?

—En primer lugar, ¿de quién es esa bóveda?

Holmes miró bruscamente por encima de su hombro, con las cejas arqueadas.

—Buena pregunta —admitió, antes de regresar su vista al frente.

—¿No se sabe aún?

—No, esa información nos la dirán los duendes al llegar a la bóveda. ¡Por Merlín! Odio esos carros.

Recordando el modo en que se trasladaban los visitantes en los niveles más profundos de Gringotts, Del Rankine no pudo más que darle la razón.


	11. X - Frente a frente

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ WI?_

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Diez: Frente a frente.**

_Diciembre de 1991._

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

El nombrado se encogió más sobre sí mismo. ¿Para qué lo querrían los Dursley tan temprano?

—¡Mira, Harry! ¡Los regalos!

Un momento… Esa no era la voz de Dudley…

—¡Vamos, Harry, despierta! ¡Ya es Navidad!

El niño de ojos verdes, tras apretar los párpados por un instante, los abrió lentamente, ojeando su entorno. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de los últimos días volvieron a su cabeza, sabiendo así que no estaba en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Aquel era un dormitorio agradable, pese a su escasez de adornos. La cama era cómoda y las mantas, muy suaves. Lo mejor allí era que Harry dormía profundamente, sin el vago temor de…

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Una túnica del Puddlemere United!

Jimmy Blackson saltaba delante de él, mostrando una túnica con azul que en la espalda, tenía bordados unos juncos cruzados en color dorado.

—Mamá es aficionada al Pride of Portree, pero papá y yo no. ¡Mira, es genial!

—¿A tu padre le gusta el quidditch?

—Sí, él y mamá jugaban cuando estaban en el colegio. Oye, ¿no vas a abrir tus regalos?

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo que Jimmy acababa de decir algo raro, pero se le olvidó por completo al ver los paquetes al pie de su cama, envueltos en papel de colores brillantes y con grandes moños. Se restregó los ojos antes de volver a mirarlos, asombrado.

—¿Son míos? —musitó, incrédulo.

—¡Pues claro! —Jimmy se sentó en la cama, admirando aún su túnica nueva—. ¡Ah, mira! Ese es de parte de nosotros —señaló un paquete rojo con un moño violeta—, ¿se nota?

Asintiendo, Harry decidió abrir aquel paquete primero, hallándose con una túnica color verde botella, que parecía muy elegante. Dejó la tarjeta a un lado, pensando que no necesitaba leerla si Jimmy había dicho que era regalo suyo y de su madre, y pasó al resto de los paquetes.

Había detalles de todo tipo, desde la caja de chocolates de parte de Hermione hasta una flauta tallada en madera de Hagrid, el guardabosques. Neville le regalaba un pequeño cactus y los demás chicos del dormitorio, según lo que ponía la respectiva nota, decidieron comprarle una dotación considerable de _Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores_, dulces del mundo mágico que podían ser de naranja, fresa, café… y otros sabores más raros. ¡Incluso tenía un regalo de parte de las chicas del equipo de quidditch! Eran unos guantes, rojos con un botón dorado de adorno, al tiempo que le deseaban felices fiestas.

—¿No hay nada de tus tíos? —preguntó de pronto Jimmy, cuando vio a Harry guardando los obsequios en su baúl.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Harry apretó los labios, ¿para qué contestar? No tenía caso amargarle el día a Jimmy.

—¿Siguen enfadados porque viniste aquí?

—¿Enfadados? —eso a Harry no le sonaba lógico.

—_Canuto_ y yo acompañamos a mamá a casa de tus tíos —contó Jimmy, bajando la voz y mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Esta vez tu tío abrió la puerta, preguntó a mamá quién era y cuando ella le contestó, el tipo se puso colorado y casi nos cerró la puerta en la cara, pero entonces _Canuto_ ladró y le gruñó. Creo que eso lo asustó, porque se quedó allí parado, escuchando a mamá diciendo que estarías aquí para las fiestas. Tu tío soltó entonces que no tenías permiso para salir del colegio y mamá solo comentó que no lo necesitabas, que ella nada más les avisaba dónde estarías por mera cortesía y nos fuimos. A _Canuto_ no le gustó tu tío —soltó Jimmy a modo de conclusión y Harry, por los gestos del niño, supo que compartía el sentimiento de su perro.

—A tío Vernon le encanta mandar —comentó Harry tras una pausa, jugueteando con uno de los moños de sus regalos sin darse cuenta—. Debe creer que aquí no puede hacerme nada.

—¡Y no puede! Mamá y papá le echarían unos buenos maleficios si lo intentara. ¡Yo lo haría, si supiera cómo! Papá una vez quiso enseñarme, pero mamá no lo dejó.

¡Ah, claro, eso era lo que antes le resultaba raro!

—¿Tu padre es mago, verdad? —preguntó, cauteloso.

—Sí, ¡es el mejor del mundo! Probablemente venga hoy, ¡pero que mamá no sepa que te lo dije!

—Sí, claro. No hay problema.

Jimmy le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que por un momento, Harry no pudo responder. ¿Desde cuándo se le había hecho normal que la gente le dedicara un gesto así?

No estaba seguro, pero la razón de las sonrisas hacia su persona le resultaba tan intrigante como el paradero del padre de Jimmy.

–&amp;–

La noche de Navidad resultó fría, aunque por fortuna, nevó poco. La calle Magnolia era transitable cuando, poco antes de las siete, un automóvil se estacionó delante del número dos.

—¿Son ellos, mamá?

—Sí, seguramente. ¡Jimmy, ven aquí! ¡Deja de espiar por la ventana!

—¡Mamá!

La señora Blackson suspiró, para acto seguido ponerse junto a su hijo para acomodarle la ropa. Harry observó el gesto con curiosidad, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, lo que aprovechó el niño de anteojos para musitar que él abriría la puerta y se escabulló al recibidor. Los Blackson, enfrascados en una discusión sobre la ropa de Jimmy, no se dieron cuenta.

—Buenas noches —saludó Harry al abrir, asomando apenas la cabeza.

—¡Hola! Jim, ¿eres tú?

Harry negó en silencio, antes de mostrarse un poco más.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Mira quién es, cariño!

El niño no supo qué pasó hasta que su visión quedó bloqueada por muchos rizos castaños.

—Creo que lo estás asustando, querida.

—¿Podrían por favor…? Oh, no, ¿también ustedes? Blackson me debe una explicación.

Harry oía las voces a medias, aún no se recuperaba de la impresión causada por el repentino abrazo. Cuando aquella persona lo soltó, descubrió que era una mujer de rostro pecoso, cuyos ojos azules le recordaban al cielo, pero no al azul brillante sin una nube, sino al que se teñía un poco de gris por las mañanas. Su aspecto general hacía pensar en una niña muy crecida, pero si era cierto lo que estaba pensando, debía tener la edad de la señora Blackson y…

—¡Tía! —exclamó de pronto Jimmy, corriendo hacia la mujer de los rizos— ¡Tío!

Hasta ese momento, Harry miró con atención al hombre que le daba el brazo a la mujer que lo había abrazado. También tenía el pelo castaño, pero lacio y salpicado de canas, a pesar de que no se veía mayor que su acompañante. Sus ojos eran claros, pero no precisamente azules o grises, sino de un tono miel que los hacía lucir amables.

—¡Jim! ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? ¿Nada qué reportar?

—Todo bien, tía. Tío, ¿vas a prestarme el libro de criaturas mágicas que me contaste?

—Posiblemente. Oye, ¿tu amigo es Harry, verdad?

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Vamos, por favor, adentro —dijo detrás de la mujer de rizos otra persona, con voz firme y un dejo de molestia—. Hace frío.

—Siempre tan amable, _Darnel_…

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Aprende de tu amiga!

—Cuando dejes de llamarme por mi apellido de soltera, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Tú también?

En cuanto Harry y Jimmy se hicieron a un lado, entraron los recién llegados. Jimmy les indicó el camino yendo delante de ellos; en tanto, Harry se quedó al final, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, aunque un leve empujón a la altura de sus piernas le impidió hacerlo.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró, mirando hacia abajo—. ¿_Canuto_? ¿_Leo_?

El perro y el gato de los Blackson estaban allí, sentados delante del niño de anteojos. Mientras el can meneaba la cola con ganas, evidentemente contento, el gato meneó la cabeza con ademán elegante, antes de mirar al niño fijamente.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Harry ahora sí cerró la puerta, siguiendo al resto de los recién llegados. Los animales no tardaron en ir tras él, trotando con aparente tranquilidad.

—Me alegra mucho verlos —decía la señora Blackson al abrazar a la mujer de los rizos y a su acompañante—. Dahlia, ¿tú cómo llegaste?

—Me aparecí. Cuando me diste la dirección, la busqué en planos. En el Cuartel hay muchos.

—¿No vendrá nadie más? —inquirió el hombre castaño.

—Sí y no, Remus. Altarf y su prima prometieron estar aquí después de la cena. Celebran las fiestas en la granja familiar.

—Me alegro, estamos deseado conocerlos, ¿cierto, Heather?

—¡Por supuesto! Dime, Magnolia, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para que Harry viniera este año?

—Los Dursley no son personas muy simpáticas, pero vérselas de frente con la magia no es su fuerte. Ha sido siempre así. ¿Verdad, Harry?

Fue en ese momento que los recién llegados repararon en la presencia del pequeño Potter, quien se sintió cohibido de golpe. Se había acostumbrado a las miradas ajenas en Hogwsrts, pero era diferente cuando se trataba de adultos, como en esa ocasión.

—Mucho gusto, Harry —el hombre castaño se acercó un par de pasos, con una amable sonrisa en el rostro y tendiendo la diestra—. Remus Lupin. Ella es mi esposa, Heather —señaló a la mujer de cabello rizado, que sonrió en ese momento—. Y me parece que no conoces a la señorita Dahlia Holmes —añadió, indicando con un ademán a la otra adulta que arribara recién, de cabello corto y ojos entre marrones y amarillos.

—Ah… Igualmente —musitó al fin, aceptando la mano ofrecida.

—Pude presentarme yo misma, Lupin —alegó Dahlia Holmes, haciendo una mueca.

—Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Quieres…?

—Olvídalo. A propósito, ¿cuándo fue que ustedes se casaron?

—Hace poco, en realidad, aunque es una larga historia, ¿no es así, Heather?

—Sí, es verdad. Te lo podemos contar en la cena.

Harry, mientras se desarrollaba aquel diálogo, no pudo dejar de observar la manera en que esos adultos parecían llevarse bien entre sí, aunque la señorita Holmes se escuchara, en ocasiones, un poco incómoda. Por otra parte, Jimmy se movía entre todos sin preocupaciones, acostumbrado a las atenciones de su madre y los Lupin, a quienes llamó "tía" y "tío" en cuanto los vio. Por un largo instante, se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose perdido y aislado, hasta que un golpecito en su mano derecha lo hizo bajar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de _Canuto_, que parecía animarlo a rascarle detrás de las orejas, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

—Harry —llamó la señora Blackson de pronto, haciendo que el niño diera un respingo—. ¡Lo siento! Solo quería decirte que los llevaras afuera —señaló al perro y al gato.

—Está bien. Vamos.

Les hizo señas a _Canuto_ y a _Leo_, que no tardaron en seguirlo. Le había salido natural tratarlos así, a fuerza de ver a la señora Blackson y a Jimmy hacer lo mismo, aunque seguía pensando que eran animales un tanto extraños. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó esos pensamientos de lado y llegó ante la puerta trasera, la cual abrió para después, señalar a los animales el exterior. El perro se sacudió un poco antes de obedecer la indicación, mientras que el gato no parecía dispuesto a pasarse esa helada noche en el exterior, a juzgar por cómo se restregaba contra una pierna de Harry.

—Lo siento, lo dijo la señora Blackson —murmuró el niño.

Al final, el felino pareció resignarse, porque salió de la casa a paso lento. Solo entonces Harry cerró la puerta, con sumo cuidado, antes de quedarse quieto pensando si regresar al salón o no.

—Harry —sin darse cuenta, Jimmy estaba delante de él—, ¿pasa algo?

—Eh… No, nada. Tu madre me pidió sacar a _Leo_ y a _Canuto_.

—¿Por qué? ¡Hace mucho frío! Voy a decirle a mamá que…

La frase fue cortada por el timbre. Los niños intercambiaron miradas, ¿quién habría llegado?

—Quizá sean las personas por las que preguntó tío Remus —aventuró Jimmy, corriendo hacia el recibidor mientras sonreía.

Harry, sin prisa, lo siguió. Pasó de nueva cuenta por el salón, donde los adultos conversaban en voz baja mientras bebían grandes vasos de un líquido que humeaba, antes de escuchar.

—¡Llegaste! ¡Llegaste! ¿Cómo…?

—¡Eh, tranquilo! Larga historia, te la contaré después.

—Sí, claro. ¡Tío!

Intentando no ser indiscreto, Harry se asomó poco a poco al recibidor. Jimmy estaba delante de dos hombres de pelo negro, muy parecidos entre sí, cuyas capas de viaje cubrían sus ropas y eran gruesas, aunque viejas. El más alto sonreía con alegría a Jimmy, quien en ese momento, se lanzó a abrazar al otro hombre, quien hacía una mueca peculiar, mezcla de incomodidad y ternura.

—¿Quiénes han llegado? —inquirió, cuando Jimmy decidió soltarlo.

—Tío Remus y tía Heather. ¡Ah! Y una señorita que se llama Dahlia Holmes.

—¿Holmes? ¿A qué juega tu mujer? —espetó en un susurro el hombre más bajo, ceñudo.

—¿Por qué no habría de invitarla? Es su amiga y no tiene familia, por lo que sé. ¿Nadie más?

—No, aunque mamá dijo que van a llegar otras personas después de la cena.

—Deben ser Altarf y su encantadora prima. Espero que arregles ese asunto de una vez.

—¿De qué hablas?

Como los tres empezaban a caminar, Harry se escabulló y fingió que apenas entraba al salón por el otro lado. Por alguna razón, no quería que supieran que los había escuchado; además, las implicaciones de aquellas palabras apenas las estaba procesando.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó el recién llegado más alto, en voz muy alta.

El silencio se hizo en el salón, lo cual a Harry le pareció sumamente extraño. Los Lupin, según pudo ver, estaban notoriamente sorprendidos, aunque no tan disgustados como la señorita Holmes, quien metió la diestra a uno de sus bolsillos, dejándola allí muy a su pesar.

—Buenas noches, querido —la señora Blackson, finalmente, devolvió el saludo, sonriendo con dulzura antes de acercarse a aquel hombre y darle un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegra que pudieran venir. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Considerando las circunstancias, bien. Y ya veo que tenemos una concurrencia respetable este año. ¿En serio te animaste a venir, Holmes?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, sin que por ello sacara la mano derecha de donde la tenía.

—Y mis queridos _Lunáticos_ —añadió el hombre, mirando a los Lupin—, sé que quieren saber de qué se trata todo esto, pero me temo que deberán esperar. Tenemos demasiada hambre por el viaje tan largo y además, de no haberse esfumado…

—Teníamos nuestras razones —se atrevió a decir Heather Lupin, aunque con voz muy baja, casi tímida, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

—Me lo imagino, pero un mensaje no habría estado de más. ¿Tú qué opinas?

El hombre más alto miró a su acompañante, quien dio una cabezada por toda respuesta.

—Por favor, querido, no quiero discusiones antes de pasar a la mesa —pidió la señora Blackson con amabilidad, aunque su mirada era un tanto severa.

—No te preocupes. ¿Entonces qué, a cenar?

Como nadie objetó, la anfitriona condujo a todos al comedor, que quedaba a pocos pasos del salón y cuya mesa resplandecía bajo la luz proveniente de la araña de cristal del techo, cargada de velas rojas y verdes encendidas.

Puesto que la señora Blackson no había dejado que los niños entraran al comedor por la tarde, ambos se sorprendieron por la decoración. Harry, además, se quedó impresionado al darse cuenta de que era la misma habitación que el día de su llegada, le pareció tan pequeña y simple. Supuso, sin saber cuánta razón tenía, que el aspecto actual era producto de la magia.

—Sus sitios están indicados —avisó la señora Blackson—. Pueden tomar asiento.

—Mamá, ¿necesitas ayuda? —quiso saber Jimmy.

—No, cariño, puedes sentarte. Lo mismo va para ti, Harry.

El recién nombrado asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, desviando la vista de la mayoría de los adultos, poniendo como excusa el buscar su puesto en la mesa.

Pronto, la atención desmedida hacia su persona sería el menor de sus problemas.

–&amp;–

En menos de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar, los reunidos en el número dos de la calle Magnolia acabaron de disfrutar los platillos de la señora Blackson, pasando al salón a beber algo caliente mientras conversaban con aire alegre. Según lo que observó el niño de anteojos, había algo de recelo hacia los dos morenos que llegaron al final, pero a él no le parecían malas personas; sin embargo, le intrigaba el no saber sus nombres, lo cual hacía que desconfiara un poco de ambos.

Fue en semejante ambiente que volvió a sonar el timbre, pero debido al ruido, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Harry y Jimmy, que se hallaban sentados junto a la entrada del salón, se miraron uno al otro, dudando en levantarse o no, hasta que terminaron por hacerlo al no haber nadie más dispuesto a ello. Harry fue al frente, pensando que esa Navidad era, con diferencia, una de las mejores que había tenido.

Al llegar a la puerta, ambos niños volvieron a intercambiar miradas antes que fuera Jimmy quien decidiera adelantarse y abrir. Al otro lado, se encontraron con tres personas, dos de pelo negro y una rubia, aunque los tres compartían ciertos rasgos que los identificaban como parientes. Los dos de pelo oscuro, un hombre y una mujer, llevaban capas verdes; en cambio, su compañero de rubios cabellos lucía un abrigo largo y grueso color azul marino, con botones plateados de adorno. Los tres llevaban bufandas color gris plata, que parecían suaves al tacto.

—Buenas noches —saludó el rubio, descubriéndose la boca y mostrando una radiante sonrisa—. Solos los Rankine y Altarf Hitchens. ¿Se encuentra la señora de la casa?

—Sí, claro. Harry, ahora vengo.

Mientras Jimmy daba media vuelta y se iba al interior, Harry observó de reojo a los recién llegados, quienes a su vez, le dedicaban gestos de interés, aunque sin ser groseros.

—¡Altarf! —exclamó la señora Blackson, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa—. Me alegra que estés aquí. Sabía que probablemente vendría Sagitta, ¿pero quién es la otra persona?

—Es el hermano de Sagitta, Del.

—¿Del?

—Mi nombre es algo peculiar, señora —indicó con aire tímido el hombre de pelo negro, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros.

—No te preocupes, por aquí no eres el único. ¡Pero pasen, por favor! Harry, llévalos al salón, ¿quieres? Debo ocuparme de algo.

El niño asintió e hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Mientras el rubio se recolocaba la bufanda sobre la boca, los otros dos observaban con disimulada curiosidad a su alrededor.

—¿Quién se imaginaría una casa así de una Ferguson? —oyó Harry que musitaba una voz femenina a sus espaldas, que debía ser de la joven mujer de pelo negro.

—En primer lugar, ya no es una Ferguson —aclaró el hombre rubio—. Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué tiene de malo? Nosotros vivimos en casas como esta en la granja.

—No digo que sea malo. Solo me sorprende.

Varias cabezas se giraron a ver quién entraba al salón. Le sonrieron a Harry, aunque hubo cejas arqueadas ante los otros tres.

—¡Altarf! Ya te habías tardado —indicó uno de los hombres de pelo negro que arribara antes de cenar, con aire divertido.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Buenas noches, soy Altarf Hitchens —se presentó el rubio ante los Lupin y Dahlia Holmes—. Ellos son mis primos, Del y Sagitta Rankine.

—¿Del? —dejó escapar en voz baja la señora Lupin, al acercarse ella y su marido a saludar.

—Mi hermano tiene un complejo con su nombre —soltó Sagitta Rankine, sonriendo de lado.

—Muchas gracias por delatarme.

Tras aquel diálogo, el ambiente entre los adultos se relajó notoriamente, o al menos eso pensó Harry. No se atrevía a acercarse a ellos, prefiriendo observarlos desde su anterior posición, sentado cerca de la entrada del salón. Creía que eran personas muy diferentes a las que había tratado hasta antes de ir al colegio: en el pasado, cuando un adulto a su alrededor reía, se enojaba o se ponía serio en su presencia, enseguida afectaba negativamente a su persona.

En ese momento, el niño supo que no quería volver nunca al número cuatro de Privet Drive.

–&amp;–

Harry no fue realmente consciente del momento exacto en el que se quedó dormido. Recordaba estar mirando con discreta atención a los invitados de la señora Blackson, a los cuales Jimmy trataba con toda confianza, pero después nada. Lo curioso es que había despertado a la mañana siguiente bien abrigado en su cama, con el pijama puesto.

Se quedó un rato acostado e inmóvil. Quería oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor, intentando adivinar así la hora, pues no tenía reloj. Sin embargo, fuera del dormitorio no se escuchaba nada, así que decidió levantarse, esperando no haberse perdido el desayuno.

Conforme se cambiaba, aguzó el oído. Debía estar atento por si alguien…

Al abrocharse la camisa, se detuvo por unos instantes. ¿No lo había descubierto ya? La señora Blackson jamás llamaba a su puerta impaciente o molesta, mucho menos lo apresuraba a bajar. Por increíble que pareciera, la rubia mujer lo trataba prácticamente igual que a su hijo. Respirando profundo, Harry se deshizo de su aprensión repentina y terminó de vestirse.

—¿Harry? ¿Despertaste?

Era la voz de Jimmy. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, Jim. Lo siento, ¿es muy tarde?

—No, apenas vamos a desayunar. Mamá me pidió venir a ver cómo estabas. ¿Vas a bajar?

—En un momento. Gracias por avisarme.

—¡No hay de qué!

Los pasos de Jimmy sonaron apresurados al retirarse, por lo que Harry supuso que había corrido a la escalera. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un vano intento por acomodarlo un poco, antes de salir de la habitación. Iba tan ensimismado que apenas se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la cocina, y solo porque lo saludó una voz desconocida.

—¡Harry, buenos días! Ya era hora de que bajaras.

La frase puso al niño en alerta, haciendo que fijara los ojos en quien se la había dicho. ¿No era ese uno de los dos hombres de pelo negro de quien no supo el nombre la noche anterior?

—Yo… Buenos días —decidió saludar en primer lugar, inclinando la cabeza para así, ya no mirar a aquel hombre—. Jim dijo que no era tarde…

—De cierta forma, es cierto. Es el día después de Navidad, después de todo. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias, señor… ¿Quién es usted?

Oyendo semejante pregunta, hubo tres reacciones muy diferentes delante de Harry: Jimmy se atragantó con el cereal que comía, la señora Blackson abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el hombre de pelo negro se echó a reír.

—¡No puedo creer que lo olvidaras! —dijo este último, dirigiéndose a la señora Blackson.

—Eso no es verdad, querido. Recuerda que te lo dije antes, que le explicaríamos juntos.

—¡Ah, sí! —el hombre asintió con la cabeza, poniendo una expresión meditabunda antes de mirar a Jimmy—. Jovencito, en cuanto termines irás a tu habitación, ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué? —se quejó Jimmy enseguida; Harry pensó que su amigo, con toda razón, no quería obedecer la orden de un extraño.

—Es una charla privada, ¿has comprendido?

—¡No es justo! Mamá no me dejó oír lo del verano y ahora tú…

—Deja ese tono, por favor. Nunca dije que no te lo contaríamos, solo que no será hoy.

—Sí, claro… ¿Puedo ver a mi tío, entonces?

—Primero llama a su puerta y si está despierto, le avisas que estamos hablando con Harry, ¿de acuerdo? No es buena idea hacerlo enfadar.

—Él siempre parece enfadado, pero no siempre lo está —aseguró Jimmy con una sonrisa, antes de meterse a la boca la última cucharada de cereal—. _Ba gueminé_ —aseguró, con la boca llena, antes de saltar de la silla y salir a toda carrera.

Harry había observado aquel intercambio con verdadera confusión. Normalmente, Jimmy hacía lo que quería, a menos que su madre le ordenara lo contrario, ya que la respetaba bastante. ¿Quié era ese hombre? ¿Y por qué tenía que explicarle "algo" junto con la señora Blackson?

—Harry, siéntate, por favor —como si la hubiera invocado, la rubia señaló la silla que antes ocupara Jimmy, justo frente al hombre de pelo negro—. ¿Quieres salchichas y huevos, verdad?

—Yo… Si no es molestia…

—Por supuesto que no, solo espera un momento. ¿Comienzas tú, querido, por favor?

Mientras la señora Blackson se colocaba de espaldas a ellos, delante de la estufa, el hombre asintió en silencio, inhalando profundamente y dejando escapar el aire con lentitud. Era como si intentara armarse de valor.

—Es complicado —reconoció, mirando con atención a Harry con sus ojos grises, que para el niño lucían amables y tristes a un tiempo—. ¿Qué sabes de alguien llamado Sirius Black?

Harry frunció el ceño. El nombre le era familiar, aunque en ese preciso momento no sabía bien por qué. Así se lo dijo a su interlocutor, quien asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

—Él… En Hogwarts, Sirius Black era del mismo curso que tus padres y Magnolia —continuó el hombre, lo cual pareció encender una alarma en la cabeza de Harry, pero como no tenía claro el motivo, no interrumpió—. Tu padre y él se hicieron amigos. Muy buenos amigos, de hecho. La gente no pensaba en James Potter sin acordarse también de Sirius Black. Cuando acabaron el colegio, eso no cambió. ¿Sabías que Black fue padrino de bodas de tus padres?

Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué aquella conversación le empezaba a dar miedo?

—No fue una boda muy concurrida. Estábamos en guerra en ese entonces, sé que Magnolia te explicó eso —Harry asintió con una cabezada—. Poco después, cuando naciste, Sirius Black fue tu padrino. También ese nombramiento tuvo pocos testigos. Los Lupin, por ejemplo, estaban allí. Magnolia también. Vamos, creo que hasta Holmes fue invitada…

—Ella no pudo ir —aclaró la señora Blackson con suavidad, colocando delante de Harry un plato con salchichas fritas y huevos revueltos, dándole también un tenedor.

—¡Ah, es verdad! Los aurores tenían mucho trabajo. Como te decía, Sirius Black fue nombrado tu padrino, y al mismo tiempo, tu tutor en caso de que algo les pasara a James y a Lily. Era una precaución necesaria, aunque no les hiciera gracia.

—¿Ese Sirius Black…? —comenzó Harry, por fin cayendo en la cuenta de lo que esos datos significaban—. ¿Ese señor era el mejor amigo de papá? —logró preguntar al fin.

—Sí, lo era.

Harry intentó, por todos los medios, que no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba. ¡Claro, por eso todo el asunto lo asustaba! Poco después de Halloween, Hermione le había ayudado a buscar todo lo referente a la muerte de sus padres, saliendo entre la información lo referente a Sirius Black y su participación en la desgracia de los Potter. Como eso contradecía a parte de lo contado por la señora Blackson, jamás se lo comentó a nadie, esperando estar en presencia de ella para aclararlo, aunque no se imaginaba que sería de aquella manera. Sin saber cómo, logró dominar su creciente pánico.

—En el colegio… Hay gente en el colegio que dice… —el niño tragó saliva.

—Sí, lo sabemos —aseguró el hombre—. Según lo que se cuenta, Sirius Black fue quien traicionó a tus padres y le dijo a Voldemort dónde estaban escondidos, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, a la vez que el miedo era reemplazado por el asombro. No conocía a ningún mago adulto, además de la señora Blackson, que pronunciara el nombre de Voldemort.

—¿Y eso no es verdad? —quiso saber, hablando en voz muy baja y fijando los ojos en su plato, jugueteando con una salchicha sin darse cuenta.

—No, no del todo. A ver, ¿Magnolia te dijo que el mejor amigo de tu padre propuso a otra persona para el encantamiento complicado que los escondería?

—Sí, eso me contó.

—Bien. Entonces, si Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de tu padre, él fue quien propuso a la otra persona, al verdadero traidor. Quizá no fuera él quien los delatara con Voldemort, pero…

—Es suficiente —la señora Blackson, tras dejar delante de Harry un vaso de jugo de naranja, empleó su tono más severo para hablarle al hombre de ojos grises—. Te he dicho muchísimas veces que no pienses de esa forma.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Magnolia. No te tocó vivirlo.

—No, te concedo la razón en eso. Pero me niego a seguir oyendo cómo te culpas por…

—¡Magnolia!

El tintineo de un tenedor hizo que los dos adultos dieran un respingo. Giraron la cabeza hacia Harry, que veía a uno y a la otra con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Era la imagen misma del pasmo.

—Harry, querido, ¿estás bien? —inquirió la señora Blackson.

—Muchacho, ¿qué pasa?

El niño sacudió la cabeza, reaccionando de repente y bajando la vista.

—Creo que entendí mal —musitó, al cabo de un rato—. Yo… Anoche… Creí que alguien daba a entender que… Pensé que era el esposo de la señora Blackson, el padre de Jimmy… Se parecen, así que tenía sentido… Solo que ahora… Ahora parece que… ¿Entendí mal, verdad? —finalmente se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, topándose con miradas incrédulas—. No es Sirius Black, ¿o sí?

El silencio cubrió la cocina como el helado manto de nieve del exterior. Harry no sabía qué respuesta quería a su duda, porque sentía que cualquiera que oyera, sería mala para él.

Finalmente, tras intercambiar miradas, la señora Blackson tomó asiento a la derecha del hombre de pelo negro, para luego tomarle la mano con fuerza. Por su parte, aquel hombre inclinó la cabeza, en actitud abatida, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces antes de poder hablar de nueva cuenta, haciéndolo con una voz ronca y derrotada.

—Sí, Harry. Yo soy Sirius Black. Y quiero que escuches de mí toda la verdad.

**[Continuará…]**

_Buenas noches… Madrugadas desde este punto del planeta, en realidad. Les doy la bienvenida a lo último que leerán de _Estrellas Fugaces_, por el bien de su participación en el Long Story._

_En primer lugar, sé que querrán asesinarme por el final. Cuando tuve que cortar por lo sano el fic para que el plazo (prórroga, mejor dicho) no me comiera viva, sabía en qué momento quería hacerlo, y era aquí, aunque fuera tan descarado el hecho de que habrá una continuación. Espero me perdonen por ello._

_En segundo lugar, el capítulo en sí. La Navidad la celebra Harry de manera mucho más alegre de lo que llegó a imaginar alguna vez, aunque su carácter le impide disfrutar completamente del ambiente festivo y del hecho de que la señora Blackson y Jimmy de verdad lo quieren. Entre los invitados a la cena de Navidad, se puede observar a Remus Lupin (sí, seguro ahora mismo algunas estarán fangirleando), casado con una mujer que, como la señora Blackson, es un OC al que le tengo mucho cariño y algo de miedo (Bell solita se entiende, déjenla ser). En conjunto, parece que los adultos allí son del agrado de Harry, aunque más por instinto que por otra cosa. Lo que al pobre casi le causó un infarto fue la conversación durante el desayuno del día siguiente y es cuando muchos me preguntarán por qué Sirius se ha revelado ante Harry y qué le va a contar exactamente. De momento, esperemos que el niño lo acepte, y luego ya veremos._

_Obviamente, tras lo anterior, queda claro que sé lo que va a pasar en este WI? y ustedes se acabarán enterando también… Aunque no tengo idea de cuándo. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que estén atentos al Long Story que iniciará en marzo (Bell se parte de risa, porque ¿cuánto falta para marzo?). No se arrepentirán… o eso quiero creer._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
